X Men First Class La Caja de Pandora
by Survivor99
Summary: -Eres la criatura más asombrosa que he visto en toda mi vida –declaró Erik. -Soy la mutante más peligrosa que has visto en tu vida./*/-Hola corazón, ¿qué te pongo? -Mi nombre es Xavier, Charles Xavier. ¿Qué pasaría si una chica con una vendetta se hubiera lanzado al agua y una camarera hippie hubiera aparecido en una playa?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

**1950**

**Waverly, Iowa.**

La niña abrazó en silencio su oso de peluche, escuchando las notas tímidas y desvaídas del violín de Joelle. Su hermana tocaba en el interior de la casa para distraer a su madre, mientras su padre cortaba leña en el cobertizo, empleando todas sus fuerzas para tratar de aislarse de los últimos momentos de su esposa. No podía verla así, y Leanne lo entendía, pese que a ella no le permitían entrar en la casa. Ojalá pudiera estar junto a ella, pero todos le habían dicho que era mejor recordarla como era, no tener en la memoria aquellos momentos. La niña de siete años todavía no entendía del todo.

A su alrededor, apenas a cinco metros del porche de la casa, los campos de trigo dorados se veían agitados por el viento. Las espigas crecían recias y fuertes y le llegaban por la barbilla. La cosecha era inminente y eso, en el pequeño pueblo campesino en el que vivía la niña, era más de la mitad de las ganancias de todos. Un año de mala cosecha podía ser fatal.

De pronto, algo se agitó dentro de la casa. El violín cesó bruscamente y el llanto y los gritos de Joelle sustituyeron las notas. Su padre dejó de cortar leña y dejó caer el hacha. Leanne pudo oírlo.

De pronto, supo que todo había acabado. El cáncer había ganado la batalla.

El hecho de que ya no tenía madre golpeó a Leanne como una explosión, haciéndola caer al suelo, donde abrazó su peluche y notó las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Sorbió por la nariz mientras todos los momentos con su madre en sus siete años de vida se arremolinaban a su alrededor, atormentándola más que los lloros de Joelle. Quería a su mamá, ¡no quería perderla! Le pegó un puñetazo al oso de peluche lo más fuerte que pudo, inundada por la rabia. ¡Aquello no era justo! ¡Tenía siete años, no había podido disfrutar de su madre! ¡Ella era una niña buena, hacía los deberes, no se lo merecía! ¡Quería a su madre de vuelta!

A su alrededor, el viento arreció tanto que algunas espigas de trigo salieron volando por los aires. Escuchó una especie de remolino sobre el campo y abrió mucho los ojos, incrédula a lo que veía. Aquello no podía ser.

A su alrededor, las doradas espigas empezaron a decaer, volviéndose grises y doblándose sobre sí mismas, marchitándose. En apenas unos segundos, todo el campo a su alrededor estaba muerto. Cientos y cientos de metros cuadrados echados a perder, como si hubiera caído lluvia ácida sobre ellos. Frunció el ceño, extrañada, y entonces vio su mano y chilló.

La puerta de la casa se abrió bruscamente, rebotando contra la pared mientras Joelle salía corriendo, preocupada por su hermana.

Leanne adoraba a su hermana. De mayor quería ser como ella, tan guapa, tan lista, tan segura de sí misma. A veces escuchaba a las vecinas decir que Joelle era su verdadera madre, y no Rose Martin. A decir verdad, Joelle prácticamente la había criado. Rose llevaba enferma casi tantos años como tenía Leanne; la niña apenas recordaba a su madre caminando o haciendo algo que no fuese estar en cama día y noche. Leanne las quería, a su madre y a su hermana. Y ahora sólo le quedaba Joelle. Joelle, que la había visto crecer desde pequeñita, quien la había vestido y llevado al colegio todos los días. La que le había enseñado a jugar a las canicas, juego por el que la adolescente sentía una curiosa predilección.

La hermosa joven de diecisiete años corrió hacia ella con los ojos rojos y el largo cabello negro arremolinándose a su alrededor, dejándose caer en el suelo y abrazándola, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

-Ya acabó, cariño… Lo siento mucho, ya acabó.

-¡Elly, mira mis manos! –gritó la niña, espantada y mostrándole las manos a su hermana. Donde antes la piel era de un suave color crema, ahora trazos negros cubrían sus manos, creando el dibujo de una rosa, seguida por un único tallo con espinas y algunas hojas. El diseño se extendía por el brazo, serpenteando y creando más rosas, y se perdía en los bordes de la camiseta. Leanne sintió un leve cosquilleo en el lado derecho del cuerpo, bajando por la cintura y la cadera hasta las piernas, y que le hizo temer que el extraño tatuaje se estuviera extendiendo por su cuerpo. Miró a Joelle, temerosa de que la rechazara, pero su hermana sólo la abrazó más fuerte.

-Shh, tranquila cariño, tranquila –susurró junto a su oído- No es nada malo, no pasa nada.

-¿Qué soy, Elly? –suplicó Leanne, aterrada. Joelle chasqueó la lengua, molesta.

-Diciéndolo así, cualquiera pensaría que es algo malo. Somos especiales, cariño, podemos hacer cosas que otros no.

-¿Tú también? –preguntó la niña, esperanzada- ¿Qué puedes hacer?

-Puedo hacer… Cosas bonitas. Con las estrellas. Y con el cristal.

No explicó nada más. Leanne la miró a los ojos, esperanzada por primera vez desde que su madre le dijo que estaba enferma. Su hermana sonrió tristemente, quitándose la chapa de identificación de su tío y poniéndosela a la niña. Esta frunció el ceño, pasando el pulgar sobre los dígitos de la chapa.

-Entonces, ¿no estoy sola? –preguntó. Joelle sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.

-No, cariño. Nunca has estado sola.

* * *

><p>Joelle organizó rápidamente la vida de su hermana. Tras el funeral de su madre, rápido y discreto, reunió una pequeña colección de guantes para cubrir el tatuaje de la mano de Leanne.<p>

-Bueno –había dicho- Al menos sólo está en la parte derecha del cuerpo. Tienes que taparlo, ¿eh, cariño?

-¿Por qué? –Leanne hizo un puchero, desilusionada- Dijiste que no era malo.

-Y no lo es. Es que… A la gente del pueblo no le gustará, ¿sabes? Ellos no pueden tener un tatuaje como el tuyo –improvisó Joelle como mejor pudo. ¿Cómo explicarle a una niña de siete años que debía esconderse si quería seguir viva? Leanne era tan pequeña, tan inocente, con sus dos trenzas negras y sus grandes ojos grises, que a veces parecían plata… No, no podía permitir que le pasara nada.

Por suerte, Leanne no dio ningún problema. Se puso el guante, vistió camisetas de manga larga y no enseñó las piernas. Ni siquiera su padre se enteró de que eran especiales. Nadie lo sabía. Había una pequeña esperanza; en un año Joelle se iría a la ciudad, estudiaría la carrera de música, encontraría trabajo y sacaría a Leanne de aquel pueblo en el culo del mundo. Su padre, deprimido como estaba, no movería el culo por ellas. Sí, su madre acababa de morir, su esposa acababa de morir, pero tenía dos hijas que le necesitaban. No era momento de echarse abajo, era momento de echarle huevos y tirar para adelante.

No contaba con que llamasen a su puerta a las dos de la mañana un martes cualquiera.

Su padre no estaba (seguramente estaría en el bar, derramando lágrimas y ahogándose en alcohol) y Leanne estaba en el piso de arriba, durmiendo. Joelle repasaba algunas lecciones teóricas de violín cuando los golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron. Fue a abrir la puerta, algo más tranquila tras ver que era una hermosa mujer rubia y no el tipo rudo con llave inglesa en mano que esperaba. Abrió y puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo sacar a las dos de la mañana.

-¿Sí? –preguntó- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-_Creo que sí_ –la mujer sonrió mientras la voz resonó en la mente de Joelle como un eco- _¿Le importa que pase?_

-Claro que no –Joelle frunció los labios- Adelante.

Era como ella. Era como ellas. Aquella hermosa mujer, completamente vestida de blanco, era como ellas.

-Mi nombre es Emma, Emma Frost –sonrió- Venía a ver si podía ayudarme en un pequeño asunto que tengo entre manos.

-Usted dirá –suspiró Joelle. Emma sonrió aún más, pasando el dedo por las fotos de Leanne y Joelle que adornaban la mesa del salón.

-Supongo que sabrá que nosotros nos escondemos, ¿cierto? Un despilfarro de talento, en mi opinión.

-¿Nosotros? –preguntó la adolescente, frunciendo el ceño. Emma hizo un gesto extraño.

-Ah, claro, que tonta. Los mutantes, nuestra especie, querida, el siguiente paso de la evolución humana. Como tal, superiores en todos los aspectos. Simplemente, somos mejores. Mi… Sociedad pretende ganar esta guerra contra los humanos.

-¿Cómo que guerra? Creo que estás exagerando.

-¿En serio? Yo creo que no –los ojos azules de Emma se volvieron de hielo- No te das cuenta, cielo. Cuando vean lo que podemos hacer, de lo que somos capaces, sentirán miedo. El miedo a lo desconocido hará que traten de eliminar lo desconocido. Y si no estás con nosotros estás, por definición, contra nosotros.

-No. Creo que debería irse –escupió Joelle. No le gustaba por donde iba la conversación- Y ahora.

-Oh, a mi me parece que no.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, vio el brazo de Emma convertirse en… ¿Cristal? ¿Diamante? Emma sonrió como un gato antes de saltar sobre ella y de que su brazo se moviese a toda velocidad e impactase contra la cara de Joelle. La adolescente cayó hacia atrás como una muñeca de trapo, sintiendo el mundo girando a toda velocidad a su alrededor. Algo rojo había salpicado los sillones. Emma alzó de nuevo el brazo.

Un gritito agudo sorprendió a ambas, y Joelle maldijo al ver a Leanne en lo alto de la escalera, con la boca abierta y su cara contraída en una mueca de horror. Emma inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sonriendo, antes de bajar el brazo de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>1958<strong>

**Instituto Wartburg College ****de Waverly, Iowa.**

-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. A mí tampoco me gusta.

La adolescente de quince años acarició de nuevo a su cachorro, dándole un pedazo del sándwich que comía lentamente. El cachorro de husky alzó el morrito y masticó con ganas. No, definitivamente no le gustaba que todos hubieran huido de ella, otra vez. ¿Era culpa suya que las fuentes enloquecieran a su paso, que aquella papelera empezara a arder espontáneamente? Tampoco había hecho que las plantas del patio crecieran sin control, ni había provocado aquella grieta en los terrenos del instituto. Al igual que no era culpa suya que aquel coche hubiera derrapado peligrosamente, mientras esperaba que su padre fuera a buscarla. Y, sin embargo, la culpaban a ella. Pero se equivocaban. Leanne era especial, no una terrorista. Su hermana hubiera sabido qué decir, qué hacer. Sin embargo, apareció Emma Frost… Algún día la encontraría. Algún día la encontraría y convertiría su vida en el infierno que ella misma sufrió.

Dejó a su cachorro atado al banco durante unos segundos mientras tiraba el envoltorio del sándwich y el refresco vacío a la papelera. Cuando volvió, la sangre huyó de su rostro. No estaba. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie…

-¡Ey, monstruo!

Alan, un alumno del último curso, la llamó a voces desde el cobertizo a escasos diez metros.

-¿De verdad creías que podías engañarnos? -preguntó, mirándola con una sonrisa escalofriante- Pensé que mi padre, _el director_, te había dicho que no podías traer aquí ese patético intento de perro.

-¿De qué…?

Leanne no llegó a acabar la clase, ya que el sonido de los lamentos de su cachorro heló su sangre: del cobertizo, salieron otros dos alumnos. Uno de ellos llevaba al cachorro atado con la correa, pero tirando tanto que prácticamente no tocaba el suelo. El cachorro gimoteaba y gemía, sacudiendo las patas. Se estaba ahogando.

-¡Hijos de puta!

A partir de ahí, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. El otro alumno la sujeto contra la pared, mientras Alan y su amigo se ensañaban a patadas y puñetazos con su cachorro, su pequeño perrito. Leanne, gritando y aporreando al que la sujetaba, no podía ir en su ayuda. Perdió la noción del tiempo contando las patadas; tan sólo podía escuchar impotente, con lágrimas en las mejillas, los últimos y desgarradores sonidos que dejó escapar su husky.

-Tío, te has pasado –observó el que la sujetaba- ¡Ha sido demasiado rápido!

-Puede que sí… ¡Mira, si se ha quedado con la lengua fuera! ¡Eso te enseñará, monstruo! ¡No queremos a los tuyos por aquí!

Aquel comentario hizo que Leanne soltase un gruñido. No supo de dónde salió su fuerza, pero de pronto se sintió poderosa. Muy poderosa. De un solo golpe en el pecho, el idiota que la sujetaba salió volando por los aires, golpeándose en la cabeza contra la pared con un crujido estremecedor. Cuando cayó al suelo, como un fardo, todos pudieron ver que estaba muerto.

-¡Mierda, vámonos! ¡Monstruo! –gritó Alan, dándole una última patada al cachorro y echando a correr. No llegó muy lejos, ya que Leanne dio una fuerte patada en el suelo. La tierra se abrió a sus pies y el muchacho desapareció, gritando. Él último que quedaba miró a Leanne con el terror en la mirada, y la joven descubrió que le gustaba esa sensación. Ella siempre había temido los golpes de los demás, sus burlas, sus bromas pesadas. Ya era hora de que la temiesen a ella.

Sin moverse un ápice y concentrándose al máximo, hizo que una fuerte ráfaga de aire elevase al muchacho junto a una farola, demasiado cerca para su seguridad. Elevó una columna de agua desde la fuente e hizo que envolviese todo su cuerpo menos la cabeza. Quería que aquel monstruo (ellos eran lo verdaderos monstruos) viera lo que le esperaba.

Era patético. Estaba llorando, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y mocos.

-¡Por favor! –gemía- ¡Por favor, deja que me vaya! ¡Yo no quería, Alan me obligó!

-¿No querías? –Leanne soltó una carcajada histérica, llena de rabia- ¿Igual que no querían correr de mí los niños, igual que me perseguíais en primer curso hasta la piscina, por diversión, y me dejabais encerrada? ¿Igual que las niñas no me hicieron caer al lago en el campamento, robándome la ropa y dejándome una camiseta que ponía Monstruo? ¿O igual que me pegaron una paliza aquella vez que el viento movió el balón de rugby y perdisteis el partido? No, ellos nunca querían, era yo la culpable, yo era diferente. Pues ya me he cansado de ser la víctima.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, le estampó contra la farola. Un grito, un montón de chispas y el olor de la carne quemada llenaron el ambiente, haciéndola sentir sorprendentemente satisfecha. Escuchó la puerta de un coche cerrándose y se dio la vuelta, asustada.

-¿Papá?

-Métete en el coche –ordenó, mirándola con los fríos ojos negros que ella no había heredado- Ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>1960<strong>

**Base de la CIA, Virginia, Nueva York**

Lo que menos esperaba Moira al entrar en su oficina a las siete de la mañana era encontrarse a su jefe, acompañado de una joven. Esta tenía el pelo negro, cortado justo por encima de los hombros y con un flequillo recto enmarcando su rostro. Sus ropas eran normales; una chaqueta de cuero marrón, una camiseta azul, pantalones blancos y converse azules. Le llamó la atención el que llevase un único guante en la mano derecha.

-Agente MacTaggert, le presento a nuestra nueva adquisición, Katrina Holmes. Agente Holmes, esta es Moira MacTaggert.

-Un placer –murmuró la joven sin levantar la vista del suelo, estrechando la mano de la mujer. Moira frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacía una chica de tan joven en la CIA? Katrina parecía mayor de lo que era, pero Moira podía ver que todavía quedaba algo de inocencia en su postura, en su expresión. No podía tener más de dieciocho.

-La agente Holmes se trasladará a la residencia del Dr. McCoy, empezará su trabajo de campo en una semana.

Bueno, algo raro había. Hank McCoy, un científico de veintitrés años tan inteligente como socialmente torpe, había llegado a los dieciocho años. Sería un nuevo programa del gobierno para jóvenes talentos o algo así.

-Espero que te adaptes bien a nuestro departamento –Moira sonrió levemente. Katrina alzó la vista por primera vez y Moira retrocedió un paso, asombrada, al ver sus iris de un intenso color plateado.

-Estoy segura de que me las apañaré.


	2. Cap 1

**Cap. 1**

**1962**

**Base de la CIA, Langley, Virginia.**

-Moira, ¿estás drogada? –preguntó Katrina sin levantar la mirada de la pistola que limpiaba cuidadosamente. Sin embargo, a Moira no le hizo gracia.

-¡Te estoy diciendo lo que pasó! ¡Shaw estaba hablando con Hendry y aquel hombre provocó un tornado, el otro apareció y desapareció de la nada, era rojo y tenía cola!

Katrina suspiró. Claro que era eso lo que ocurrió; cuando Moira llegó a la base, histérica y contando aquello, supo que era verdad. Después de todo, si ella había tenido a Joelle, ¿por qué no iba a haber más mutantes? Sería una tontería. Pero también debía disimular. Dos años sin accidentes podían irse al garete tan sólo porque mostrase un excesivo interés sobre los mutantes. No quería que descubriesen su identidad, no ahora que de nuevo tenía algo parecido a un hogar.

Estaba Moira, por supuesto. Eran las únicas mujeres agentes en la CIA, y por ello, Moira era tremendamente sobreprotectora con ella, llegando a veces a comportarse casi como una madre. Al principio Katrina era tan fría con ella como podía serlo, pero finalmente se rindió tras pasar unas Navidades con ella y con Hank. Hank, el pobre Hank, se había convertido lentamente en una especie de hermano. Seguía tan socialmente torpe como cuando la conoció, y el hecho de que vivieran juntos tampoco facilitaba las cosas. Sin embargo, se apreciaban sinceramente, y el joven científico era un muy buen remedio para su rencor y su ira acumulados. Cuando la veía especialmente triste o enfadada, pedía permiso a sus superiores y se la llevaba un par de días de acampada al campo, volviendo muchísimo más relajados. Hank era un sol en todos lo sentidos.

Y sin embargo, lo que más le dolía a Katrina era tener que ocultarles su condición, su verdadero ser. Nunca habían visto el tatuaje de las rosas, permanentemente tapado. Con el paso de los años había determinado que poseía un control sobre los elementos, es decir, tierra, agua, fuego y aire. A Hank le hubiera encantado poder estudiarlos, pero, ¿y si sintiera miedo de ella? ¿Y si Moira la rechazaba por ser lo que era? No podían entenderla, no eran como ella. Y sin embargo, Katrina les quería.

-¿Y qué apareció también, un unicornio?

-No, una mujer rubia que se transformaba en diamante. Emma Frost, ¿te suena?

Katrina dejó caer la pistola mientras trataba de volver a respirar. Emma Frost, la asesina de su hermana, ¿estaba en América? Le había perdido la pista cuando fue a Rusia, pero nunca había dejado de buscar. Se coló en la CIA precisamente por aquello; si esa asesina volvía a estar en el radar, iba a cazarla. Iba a matarla.

-Katrina… ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Acompañarme a Inglaterra –suplicó Moira- Hay un nuevo profesor, un genetista, Charles Xavier… Si alguien sabe sobre esos seres, tiene que ser él.

-¿Seres? –preguntó Katrina, alzando ligeramente la voz. Había sonado fatal- ¿Seres?

-¿Qué te pasa? –Moira frunció el ceño- Estás rara. Venga, tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto en dos horas.

* * *

><p>-¡Hank! –gritó Katrina, cerrando la puerta a patadas mientras trataba de meter la maleta en la casa- ¡Hank!<p>

Hank salió de la cocina, con un vasto de precipitados en la mano y un destornillador sobre la oreja.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, asustado- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ayudo con la maleta?

-No –gruñó Katrina, arrastrándola hacia el salón. Empezó a coger ropa del montón de la plancha y a meterla dentro sin cuidado- Sólo quería decirte que me voy unos cuantos días con Moira.

-¿Tenéis una misión? Acabas de volver de Seattle y Moira ha pasado una semana en Las Vegas–protestó el joven. Katrina negó con la cabeza.

-Esto es importante. Puede que el coronel Hendry, ya sabes, el de la OTAN, esté colaborando con los soviéticos a espaldas de nuestro gobierno. Como sea verdad se va a armar una buena. Pásame esa chaqueta, ¿quieres?

-¿Y por qué siempre te toca a ti? –Hank frunció el ceño y Katrina bufó.

-Pues porque tengo lo que muchos agentes no tienen –al ver que Hank no lo pillaba, puso los ojos en blanco- Tetas, Hank.

-Ah –el pobre enrojeció- Bueno, ten cuidado.

-Por supuesto –Katrina se estiró para darle un beso en la mejilla, cerró la maleta tal como estaba y fue caminando hacia la puerta- ¿Dejarás de crecer alguna vez? ¡Acuérdate de hacer la compra, no quiero que mueras de inanición! ¡Y por el amor de Dios, no vuelvas a echar los residuos del vaso de precipitados por el fregadero!

-Yo también te quiero, Kat –bromeó Hank antes de que Katrina cerrase la puerta. Agarró bien la maleta y salió disparada hacia el aeropuerto.

* * *

><p><strong>Oxford, Inglaterra.<strong>

-¿Me has arrastrado por medio planeta para ver a un licenciado… borracho?

-Vale, no se me ocurrió que pudieran estar de fiesta –protestó Moira, abriéndose paso a codazos entre el gentío. Era una muchedumbre de recién licenciados entre los que estaba el hombre que buscaban… Bebiendo whisky de lo que parecía el vaso de precipitados más grande que habían visto jamás, mientras el resto le animaba. La vida universitaria.

Consiguieron llegar a un claro junto a la barra, y Katrina empujó a su amiga para que hablase con él.

-Ve tú, yo voy a pedir algo.

Moira salió disparada a abordar al nuevo profesor, muy obedientemente, mientras Katrina pedía un coñac. El camarero la miró raro, Katrina era a todas luces demasiado joven para beber, pero le mostró la placa de la CIA y el hombre no hizo más preguntas. Se sentó en la barra, mirando a Moira hablando con Charles Xavier.

-Es un ligón –dijo una muy ofendida voz a su derecha. Katrina alzó una ceja al ver a una chica rubia fulminando con la mirada a Moira y a Charles, y también se sorprendió al ver sus ojos de distinto color.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, coquetea descaradamente con todas, yo misma la primera –la joven suspiró, dándole otro trago al martini- Aunque no se cómo, siempre sabía lo que quería beber. Y me dijo que era una mutante, por mis ojos, ¿sabes? Y luego apareció su hermana, que también tiene heterocromía, y quiere ser camarera…

La joven estaba evidentemente borracha, pero aquello tenía sentido. Para los genetistas, como Charles Xavier, todos los aspectos del físico son distintas mutaciones. Precisamente por eso estaban allí; si alguien sabía sobre las mutaciones, era ese hombre. Le vio haciendo un gesto raro, posando los dedos discretamente sobre su sien, y algo le llamó la atención… Siempre sabía lo que quería beber la chica borracha que tenía al lado…

¿Podía ser que…?

-¡Oh, vamos! –protestó una voz. Katrina se giró y vio a otra chica, también rubia, discutiendo con el camarero- ¡Ella está bebiendo y es más joven que yo!

-Es de la CIA –dijo el camarero, meneando la cabeza- Lo siento, Raven, pero como tu hermano se entere de que te he dejado beber…

-¡Mi hermano está ahí sentado, borracho y ligando!

Katrina soltó una risita. Así que esa era Raven Xavier. No se parecía mucho a su hermano, tal vez los mismos ojos azules, pero ese era todo el parecido. Parecía ser de esas personas que no toleraban que les pasasen por encima, a juzgar por la mirada que le dirigía al camarero.

-Eh –intervino. Los dos se quedaron mirándola- Venga, ponle algo a la chica. Yo invito.

El camarero frunció el ceño, pero obedeció. Raven sonrió y le ofreció la mano.

-¡Gracias! Raven Xavier, un placer. Eres americana, ¿no?

-Katrina Holmes. ¿Tanto se nota? –bromeó Katrina mientras Raven cogía su bloody mary y bebía con gusto.

-Por fin, hacía que no probaba uno de estos… -suspiró- A veces mi hermano se pasa de protector. Sé que lo hace con buena intención, pero molesta. Menos mal que no sabe la de cosas que se aprenden en el instituto, él siempre fue de los niños buenos. Yo era la mala –bromeó. Katrina miró al muy borracho profesor Xavier.

-Quién lo diría.

Aparentemente, Moira y Charles se habían puesto de acuerdo. Se acercaron a la barra junto a ellas y Moira empezó las presentaciones.

-Esta es mi amiga, la agente Holmes… -Charles soltó una risita al oír el apellido, pero estrechó la mano de Katrina con una sonrisa. Era un hombre guapo, la verdad; debía tener veintitantos, y con esos ojos del color del cielo, Katrina entendía la fama de ligón que le atribuía la chica rubia de la barra.

-Esta es mi hermana, Raven.

-¿Charles? –preguntó Raven, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a unos y a otros- ¿Qué pasa?

-Querías visitar la vieja casa, ¿no, Raven? –Charles movió cómicamente las cejas y Katrina bufó, realmente estaba borracho- Pues bien, vamos a hacer las maletas.

Cogió su chaqueta, se la colgó casualmente al hombro y salió del bar, chocando contra la puerta en el intento. Katrina suspiró.

-Será mejor que alguien vaya a por él antes de que le atropelle un coche.

* * *

><p><strong>Miami, Florida.<strong>

Emma cerró los ojos al percibir la fuerte vibración mental que la alcanzó. Sólo conocía a una persona que, sin ser telépata, podía llamar a uno de estos mentalmente. Por supuesto, la pequeña Leanne Martin. Gracias a ella había localizado a su hermana, Joelle, claro que ella no lo sabía. Ahora habían perdido a Joelle, pensó con fastidio, y aquel poder había desaparecido. Leanne era fuerte, pero no podía hacer lo que su hermana. Tal vez debería decirle a Sebastian que intentaran reclutarla…

Frunció el ceño, quitándose las gafas de sol y sentándose en el sofá de aquel elegante yate. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Leanne la reconocería, su fallo fue largarse de aquel pueblo sin borrarle la memoria a la niña. Tenía prisa, pero no era excusa para no hacer las cosas bien.

Concentrándose, fijó su poder en otro punto. Ah, Erik Lehnsherr... El odio que Katrina le profería a Emma sólo tenía comparación con el que mantenía Erik contra Sebastian… Curioso, que ella y Sebastian se hubieran creado enemigos tan similares… Porque claro, Sebastian estaba convencido de que Erik estaba en Alemania, en algún pueblucho, sobreviviendo como podía, si es que no estaba muerto. Pero Emma sabía que estaba vivo, y que les estaba buscando.

Otra vibración mental, mucho más débil y mundana que las anteriores, hizo que sonriera. Se levantó y se acercó con andares contoneantes hacia Sebastian, que miraba tranquilamente el mar mientras cavilaba rápidamente en alemán.

-Nuestro invitado se acerca –dijo Emma, esforzándose porque su voz sonase cantarina. Sebastian sonrió, poniéndose las gafas de sol.

-¡Riptide! –llamó, antes de dirigirse a Emma- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, preciosa.

Emma sonrió.


	3. Cap 2

**Cap. 2**

**1962**

**Base de la CIA, Langley, Virginia.**

-Holmes, ¿realmente cree que un científico chalado puede hacerme creer en mujeres relucientes y hombres que desaparecen? Acaba de ganarse un billete de ida a una mesa de mecanógrafa.

-Y una mierda –espetó Katrina, incorporándose en el asiento y pisando a Raven sin querer- Dejando aparte la posibilidad que existan o no esos mutantes, dicha mujer es culpable de varios asesinatos.

-El último de ellos cometido en un pueblo en el culo de América hace cuanto, ¿veinte años? –su jefe alzó las cejas divertido, pero aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia a Katrina. La explicación de Charles había sido realmente convincente, daba razones de la existencia de los mutantes. ¡Aparte de que nadie iba a pasar por alto la muerte de Joelle!

-Doce años –escupió- Joelle Martin fue asesinada por esa mujer hace doce años. Cruelmente. Delante de una niña de siete años, dejando a esta con un padre alcohólico que no cuidó de ella. Realmente me parece un hecho a investigar.

Moira le pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa y su superior la miró con desinterés.

-Esta reunión se ha acabado.

-Por favor, siéntese, agente Holmes –dijo Charles suavemente. Katrina ni siquiera había empezado a levantarse para pegarle cuatro gritos y la sorprendió que supiera lo que iba a hacer- Realmente no esperaba que me creyeran, ya que en lo único que pensaban durante mi charla era en qué tipo de pastel servirían hoy en la pastelería. Es pastel de manzana. No he sido del todo sincero con vosotras, guapas, disculpad –les envió una mirada de disculpa a Katrina y a Moira, que parpadeó, sorprendida. Sin embargo, Katrina ya había visto algo raro en Oxford, en el bar- Una de las muchas cosas alucinantes que me permite hacer mi mutación es leerles el pensamiento.

A Katrina se le abrió la boca de puro asombro. ¡Un telépata!

Sin embargo, Stryker no parecía tan asombrado, sino que se lo estaba tomando a chiste.

-Ya he visto esto antes –dijo- Ahora nos dirá que pensemos en un número del uno al diez.

Charles rió, aparentemente divertido.

-No, agente Stryker, podría preguntarle sobre su hijo William, en quien estaba pensando, muy bonito, por cierto, pero… Preferiría preguntarle sobre los misiles Júpiter que América está desplazando a Turquía.

Si Katrina tuviera que usar una escena para describir el big bang, sería esa. Tras dos segundos escasos de silencio atónito, todos se pusieron a gritar al unísono. Unos acusaban a Charles de ser un espía, otros a Katrina y a Moira de meterle en la CIA, Moira le defendía, Katrina suspiraba… Entonces ocurrió lo que sí que no esperaba. Junto a ella, Raven se puso de pie. Algo azul, como escamas, la recorrió rápidamente, y de pronto ya no era Raven. Era Stryker, de pie donde hasta hacía pocos segundos había estado la joven.

Todos se quedaron pasmados, mirándola alucinados… Excepto su propio hermano, por supuesto. Katrina se sentía mareada, era demasiado. ¿Doce años y los mutantes empezaban a aparecer espontáneamente, como las setas? Imposible.

Las escamas azules volvieron a recorrerla, pero Raven ya no era la chica rubia de ojos azules. En su lugar, exhibía una vibrante piel de color azul cobalto, surcada por escamas. Tenía los ojos completamente amarillos, incluso la zona que debería ser blanca, y su pelo se había vuelto de color rojo, corto y pegado al cráneo. Apretaba los labios con disgusto, seguramente debido a que todos estaban viéndola con ese aspecto.

-¿Qué os parece este truco de magia? –preguntó Charles. Katrina tragó saliva.

-Es el mejor que he visto –admitió. Raven le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Los quiero fuera de aquí –dijo el jefe de Katrina, señalándoles con el dedo- Y encerrados hasta que sepamos qué hacer con ellos.

-Mis instalaciones están fuera –saltó Flanders, el jefe de otra división- Me los quedo.

Katrina alzó una ceja. ¿Qué eran ahora, cachorritos? Charles soltó una risita irónica mientras Raven volvía a su aspecto habitual.

-Maldito hijo de… -gruñó Katrina después de que la separasen de Raven y Charles. Iba ella sola, despotricando por el pasillo- Emma en América, mi jefe siendo un capullo, como de costumbre, ¡nosotros persiguiendo a los mutantes equivocados!

Pero no lo iba a permitir. Si hacía falta, cogería su rifle de asalto y los liberaría. Si era necesario, les diría que ella también era mutante. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la separasen de los suyos, no otra vez.

Entró en la oficina de Moira para coger el maletín, en cambio, se encontró con una niña pequeña de grandes ojos azules. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó. La niña sólo sonrió, pero sus ojos se volvieron levemente amarillos- Espera… ¿Raven?

Un revoloteo de escamas y la Raven rubia estaba frente a ella con su sonrisa incombustible.

-Nos vamos –anunció- Hemos aceptado la oferta de Flanders, Charles ha visto su mente y sabe que es un buen tío, nos ayudará. ¿Quieres venir?

-¡Claro que sí! –gruñó Katrina, abriendo de inmediato el cajón más grande del escritorio y sacando el maletín donde guardaba el rifle- Sólo me metí en la CIA para localizar a Emma, lo demás me trae sin cuidado.

-¿La conoces? –Raven frunció el ceño y Katrina suspiró. ¿Debería decírselo? Después de todo, era de los suyos… Una mutante…

-¿Dónde está tu hermano? –preguntó, tratando de ganar tiempo.

-En el aparcamiento, tercera planta.

-Bien.

La guió rápidamente a través de los pasillos y finalmente decidió contárselo cuando llegaron al aparcamiento.

-Sí –admitió- La conocí. Mató a mi hermana, ¿sabes? Joelle era… Como vosotros, una mutante.

Raven palideció.

-Dios… Lo… lo siento mucho… No lo sabía.

-¿Y cómo ibas a saberlo? –suspiró Katrina- No… Y antes de que lo preguntes, no, no odio a los mutantes, y sé que no todos son iguales. Es como con las personas. Mi hermana era buena, tú eres buena, tu hermano también –_yo también, _pensó- Luego están Emma y Shaw, que son algo así como una vergüenza para la raza mutante.

Raven soltó una risita y en esos momentos un coche cruzó la esquina del garaje parando frente a ellas. Katrina se inclinó, y se sorprendió al ver a Raven y Flanders apretujados en el asiento y Moira al volante. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo habéis hecho que suba al coche?

* * *

><p><strong>Miami, Florida.<strong>

-Cuidado…

-Shhhh.

-Cuidado…

-¡Shhhh!

-Un poco más…

-¡Raven, cierra el pico! –gruñó Katrina lo más bajo que pudo. ¿Cómo se había prestado para aquello?

Charles estaba durmiendo un rato en su camarote, y como Raven se aburría, decidió reclutar a alguien para gastarle una broma a su hermano. Y claro, para eso estaba la agente de la CIA de diecinueve años, lista para ir a pintarle un bigote con el pintalabios. Cuando acabó, agarró a la rubia y la sacó a rastras al pasillo.

-¿Cuándo se dará cuenta? –preguntó, devolviéndole a Raven la barra de labios. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién sa…?

-¡RAVEN! –un grito tipo "agarraos que se cae el mundo" surgió del camarote. Ambas se echaron a reír sin poder evitarlo.

En realidad, Katrina también se había aburrido antes de que Raven le propusiera aquella tontería. A pesar de que ella estaba a cargo de toda la operación, Moira andaba por allí como la mamá gallina que era y ocupándose. Aunque tampoco era que Katrina se quejase. Tenía su rifle en la maleta y la posibilidad de agujerear a Emma, para ella era día de fiesta.

Charles salió del camarote limpiándose el bigote y mirando a las dos chicas con el ceño fruncido. Katrina señaló a Raven, y Raven señaló a Katrina. Charles suspiró.

-Ahora entiendo porqué sólo hay una agente adolescente en la CIA.

-¡No soy una adolescente! –protestó Katrina- ¡Tengo diecinueve!

-Hablamos dentro de un par de años –sonrió Charles- Todos te parecen unos renacuajos en cuanto les sacas tres o cuatro años. Mi hermana y tú las primeras.

-¡Eh!

-¡Oye!

Charles soltó una risita malvada y en ese momento Moira asomó la cabeza por la puerta que daba a cubierta. El cielo se iluminó detrás de ella y pudieron ver lo que parecían un par de helicópteros.

-Empieza la fiesta –anunció. Katrina cogió su rifle recién montado y la siguieron a cubierta, donde todo era un frenesí de órdenes, gritos y algunos tiros disparados al aire. Se despidió de los demás y se metió en una de las lanchas, asumiendo su puesto como francotiradora. Para eso había sido entrenada después de todo.

Las tres lanchas motoras se dirigieron a toda velocidad al yate de Shaw, que habían localizado horas antes. Desde donde estaba podía ver a Emma vestida de blanco, a Shaw y a otro mutante. El viento arreció súbitamente y Katrina vio al mutante extendiendo los brazos, de repente supo cómo acabaría la cosa.

-Oh, mierda.

Dos tornados salieron de sus manos, saliendo disparados directamente hacia las lanchas. Katrina pudo ver cómo se les echaba encima antes de que la lanza diese una vuelta de campana, lanzando a todos sus ocupantes al agua. Se hundió irremediablemente en el mar por mucho que pataleó y movió los brazos. Mientras luchaba por no tragar agua, se dio cuenta de que el chaleco antibalas pesaba demasiado, al igual que las botas y el rifle. Los segundos pasaron y finalmente tuvo que desenganchar el rifle, quitarse las botas y dejar que se hundieran. Aún así, sacó la cabeza del agua sintiendo que sus pulmones iban a reventar.

A su alrededor, las lanchas flotaban a la deriva mientras los hombres trataban de subir de nuevo a ellas. Katrina podía sentir el movimiento del agua bajo el yate, se estaba moviendo. ¡Iban a escapar! No podía permitir que ocurriese de nuevo. Si había algún momento en el que abrir la caja de Pandora, era ese.

Sin esfuerzo, se enderezó y se puso en pie sobre el agua. Pequeñas olas azotaban sus pies desnudos, pero ya no se hundía. El agua la obedecía, Katrina la controlaba, ya no tenía miedo. Alzando los brazos, creó a sus espaldas una gran ola que se dirigió hacia el yate con la fuerza de diez camiones. Hizo que esquivase a los hombres que aún flotaban en el agua, o al menos que no los hundiera hacia las profundidades, pero la estampó con un fuerte impulso contra el yate. Este empezó a girar rápidamente sobre sí mismo y pudo ver, satisfecha, cómo la cubierta del yate quedaba arrasada y cómo el mutante de los tornados caía al agua, pero momentos después apareció un destello rojo y ambos mutantes desaparecieron. Gruñó.

Un crujido metálico llamó su atención y Katrina se quedó boquiabierta. A escasos veinte metros de ella, en el agua, había un hombre con las manos alzadas hacia el barco. A su alrededor, la cadena del ancla tintineaba en el aire, serpenteando y alzando el ancla sobre el yate. Con un fuerte gruñido, el hombre hizo un gesto agresivo con las manos y el ancla se lanzó contra el yate, atravesándolo de lado a lado y destrozando aún más lo poco que quedaba de la cubierta. Con un último gesto, el ancla se desprendió de la cadena y salió volando por los aires en dirección a Katrina. La joven soltó un chillido y se lanzó a un lado para esquivarla. Era extraño, se había lanzado contra el agua como si del suelo se tratase, para ella era exactamente igual de sólido. Así que ahí estaba tirada, medio en shock y mirando a aquel hombre, que le devolvió la mirada apenas dos segundos antes de que otro crujido resonase desde el yate.

El agua vibró bajo Katrina y una luz surgió desde abajo, supo al momento lo que era. Un submarino. El desconocido también debía haberse dado cuenta, ya que hizo de nuevo otro gesto raro y al momento empezó a ser arrastrado. No parecía que estuviera controlando la situación, más bien iba a remolque del submarino, que iba a toda velocidad.

Aquello hizo que se espabilara. Se levantó y echó a correr sobre el agua, siguiendo las luces del submarino y al desconocido. Pasaron junto al barco de la CIA y mientras corría, Katrina pudo ver a Charles asomado en cubierta.

-¡Suéltelo! –le gritó al desconocido- ¡Tiene que soltarlo!

-¡KATRINA! –chilló Raven.

No lo soltó. En vez de eso, empezó a hundirse y a los pocos segundos había desaparecido. Katrina gruñó, ni Emma se le iba a escapar ni aquel tipo iba a ahogarse delante de ella. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, cogió carrerilla y saltó, hundiéndose en el agua como una flecha.

Estaba muy oscuro, pero eso no la detuvo, sino que Katrina hizo que la corriente la arrastrase tras el submarino. Apretó los puños, sintiendo cómo se calentaban lentamente. El tatuaje en el lado derecho de su cuerpo empezó a iluminarse con un brillo rojo sangre, que destacaba enormemente en el entorno azul oscuro. Extendió el brazo delante de ella y disparó.

Un chorro rojo sangre salió disparado contra el submarino, impactando contra la parte trasera. Sin embargo, siguió avanzando. En esos momentos poco le importaba que sus pulmones reventasen, porque lo único que quería y lo único que hizo fue seguir lanzando chorros de fuego hacia el submarino lo más rápido que pudo, lo más fuerte que pudo. Era agotador y no servía para nada, el submarino seguía en marcha y alejándose. Y ella se sentía muy cansada. Hacía años que no usaba sus poderes, no era lo bastante fuerte. El hecho de que estuviera ahogándose tampoco ayudaba. Estaba cansada… Quería ir con Joelle.

Dejó de lanzar fuego y empezó a dejarse ir, flotando lentamente. No tenía fuerzas, sus ojos se cerraban. Se hundía sin remedio y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

><p>Era una noche rara, la verdad. La CIA se metía por el medio, hundían el yate de Schmidt y aparecía esa chica, corriendo sobre el agua junto a él, lanzando chorros de fuego… Se había desmayado tras atacar al submarino y eso le había dado fuerzas a Erik. No estaba solo, después de todo, y resulta que nunca lo había estado. No iba a dejar que le hicieran daño a los suyos, y aquel pensamiento lleno de ira le dio la fuerza para detener el submarino durante unos segundos… Hasta que empezó a escaparse de nuevo. Y se estaba ahogando. O hacía algo, o acabaría como la chica.<p>

Notó un chapuzón tras él y unos brazos trataron de detenerlo. Forcejeó, viendo de refilón el rostro de un hombre joven.

-_No puedes_ –surgió una voz masculina en su cabeza- _Te ahogarás. Debes soltarlo, sé lo mucho que significa esto para ti, pero si no lo haces morirás. Por favor, Erik. Relaja tu mente._

Había forcejeado, se había debatido y había logrado asestarle un par de patadas, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba quedándose sin aire… Y la chica se hundía frente a ellos. Al fin, soltó el submarino.

El hombre señaló a la joven, que flotaba un par de metros bajo ellos. Erik no dudó en ningún momento; sacó fuerzas y aire de donde no los había y buceó hasta agarrarla del brazo. El hombre le agarró el otro brazo y ambos ascendieron rápidamente.

Apenas sacaron la cabeza del agua, Erik agarró a la joven inconsciente con un brazo y con el otro trató de alejarse del hombre.

-¡Suéltame! –gritó- ¡Déjame!

-¡Cálmate, respira! ¡Estamos aquí! –gritó en dirección al barco.

-¿Quién eres tú? –gruñó Erik.

-¡Me llamo Charles Xavier, ella es Katrina Holmes, somos como tú!

-¡Entraste en mi mente!

-¡Tú tienes tus trucos y yo los míos! ¡Ahora calma tu mente!

-Creí… yo creí que era el único –confesó Erik mirando a la muchacha inconsciente en sus brazos.

-No estás sólo –Charles sonrió- Erik, ya no estás sólo.

En seguida les ayudaron a subir al barco. Una joven rubia y una mujer morena se acercaron a la joven, Katrina, con gran preocupación. Charles en seguida dispersó a todo el mundo y le indicó a Erik una lancha de goma.

-Déjala ahí –ordenó. Apenas Erik hubo obedecido, la mujer morena se lanzó sobre Katrina, comprobándole el pulso y la respiración.

-Está viva –dictaminó con evidente alivio, antes de mirar a Charles con la incredulidad en la mirada- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado ahí abajo? Parecía que hubiesen hundido la fiesta del cuatro de Julio.

-Eso fue… -Charles se rascó el cuello, incómodo y tiritando a partes iguales- Katrina. Lo hizo ella.

-Espera, ¿es que es una…? –la cara de la mujer no tenía precio, y Erik suspiró. La joven rubia apareció con tres mantas que distribuyó entre Charles y Erik, dejando la otra sobre Katrina.

-¿Acaso te importa? –se encaró con la mujer morena- ¿Es que cambia algo que sea una mutante o no, Moira?

-No… No, claro que no –aseguró- Sólo me… Sorprende, ya sabes, que sea mutante.

La mente de Erik iba a toda velocidad. ¿Podía confiar en ellos? Charles, mutante. Katrina, mutante. La tal Moira, humana. Y la chica rubia…

-¿Y tú? –preguntó, interrumpiendo la pregunta de alguien. Los ojos de la chica rubia se volvieron totalmente amarillos por un segundo. No le dio más pistas, pero con eso bastaba.

Parecía que no estaba sólo, después de todo. _Y resulta_, pensó mirando a la chica que seguía inconsciente sobre la lancha de goma, _que nunca lo he estado, después de todo._


	4. Cap 3

**Cap. 3**

**1962**

**Base de Investigación Encubierta de la CIA, localización desconocida.**

-¿Lo sabías? –preguntó Katrina.

-Sí, desde el principio –suspiró Charles- No dije nada porque pensé que preferirías desvelarlo cuando estuvieras lista.

-Ya da igual –suspiró, hundiéndose en la tapicería de los asientos- Se han enterado todos.

-De un modo muy chulo –añadió Raven. Katrina asintió en silencio, tironeando de la manga de la camisa. Todavía estaba húmeda, al igual que los pantalones. Al menos Raven le había dejado unos zapatos secos.

-Hiciste lo que debías –intervino Erik desde el asiento delantero. La joven se mordió el labio.

Erik Lehnsherr, alemán de nacimiento, mutante. Podía controlar el metal, lo que explicaba el espectáculo del día anterior con el ancla y el hecho de que acabase siendo remolcado por el submarino. No lo había ocultado, iba a por Shaw. Única y exclusivamente, era la razón por la que estaba con ellos en un coche camino de la CIA. Aún así, Katrina sabía que podía confiar en él. Tal vez porque comprendiese su ira contra Shaw (aunque no les había contado lo que le hizo), tal vez porque había sido él el que la sacó del agua, tal vez porque desde que aparecían mutantes como caídos del cielo, confiaba en ellos. Eran su familia, después de todo.

Moira aparcó el coche frente a la base encubierta de la CIA. Era un edificio gigantesco donde habían instalado la división de Flanders, desde donde iban a operar.

-Bienvenidos a mis instalaciones –anunció Flanders con gran orgullo mientras empezaban a andar hacia la puerta- Mi misión es investigar la aplicación de poderes paranormales a la defensa militar.

-Y a la ofensiva –añadió Katrina, y se sorprendió al ver que Erik había dicho lo mismo. Le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, pero sus ojos quedaban cubiertos por las gafas de sol.

-Ese tal Shaw… Schmidt o como se llame, trabaja con los rusos. Necesitamos vuestra ayuda.

-Maravilloso –concedió Charles- Así que seremos… La división mutante de la CIA, ¿no?

-Sí, algo así –asintió Flanders. Katrina frunció el ceño. De momento sus jefes no habían dicho nada de su recién descubierta condición mutante, pero no tardarían. Y tampoco creía que fueran a ser una parte tan importante de la CIA como decía Flanders, ni que todos les respetasen o les tomasen en serio. Así lo pensó, mirando fijamente a Charles, y este asintió en silencio.

-Alegra esa cara, mujer –dijo Flanders, dándole palmaditas en el hombro- Ha venido alguien al que te alegrarás de ver.

* * *

><p>-¡Hank! –chilló Katrina apenas entró en el laboratorio, lanzándose contra él. Esperaba que la abrazase, pero cuando el joven científico la apartó de él sintió cómo su corazón se rompía en trocitos y muy a su pesar, sus ojos empezaron a lloriquear. ¿La estaba rechazando? ¿Él, Hank, su amigo, su hermano?<p>

-Hank –gimió, y él negó con la cabeza y la abrazó.

-No me importa, Kat, de verdad. No podía importarme menos. Es sólo que tengo algo que decirte –susurró. Katrina movió la cabeza, intentando verle la cara, pero Flanders les interrumpió con un sonoro carraspeo. Hank suspiró, separándose de la joven, y ambos vieron que el resto del grupo les había dado un poco de privacidad y estaban mirando la maqueta del avión diseñado por Hank.

-Es supersónico –informó Katrina, y todos se giraron hacia ellos.

-El avión más rápido jamás construido –añadió Hank. Avanzó tímidamente hacia el grupo y Katrina le siguió a pocos pasos de distancia- Deberían verlo funcionando… Es increíble.

-Hank –anunció Flanders, señalando al grupo- Estos son los nuevos reclutas especiales de los que te he hablado. Este es Hank McCoy, uno de nuestros investigadores con más talento.

Charles avanzó hacia Hank y le estrechó la mano.

-Cuánto me alegro –dijo - Qué maravilla que haya otro mutante aquí, ¿por qué no lo dijisteis?

Katrina se tapó la boca, dejando escapar una exclamación ahogada, pero Flanders no lo pilló.

-¿Decir qué?

-Porque no lo sabíais… -masculló Charles, antes de girarse hacia Hank con una mueca avergonzada- Lo lamento… Muchísimo. De verdad.

-¿Hank? –preguntó Katrina. El ambiente se había vuelto extremadamente incómodo, pero Hank la miró, sonriendo tímidamente, y extendió débilmente los brazos.

-Sorpresa.

-¿Tú también, Hank? –inquirió Flanders. Katrina chasqueó la lengua, molesta. Hank acababa de entrar en el grupo de personas en las que confiaba y a las que apoyaba incondicionalmente.

-No preguntaron y ninguno de los dos dijimos nada –protestó- ¿Para qué, para pintarnos una diana en la espalda?

-¿Y cuál es su mutación, ser… Súper listo? -preguntó Raven. A Katrina no se le escapó la cara de tonto que se le quedó a Hank mientras miraba a la joven rubia.

-Seguro, Hank se licenció en Harvard con tan sólo quince años –informó Charles.

-Ojalá fuera sólo eso –suspiró Hank. Katrina sonrió, palmeándole el brazo.

-Venga, estás entre amigos. Puedes mostrarte.

Hank suspiró de nuevo. Sin mirarles, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines. Charles rió suavemente, satisfecho, y Raven sonrió ampliamente cuando los pies de Hank quedaron al aire. Eran como los de un mono, como manos. Katrina sonrió, pero su sonrisa decayó al ver la cara de Moira.

-Disculpad… -Hank se abrió paso entre el grupo, acercándose a la maqueta, y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta saltó, girándose en el aire y agarrándose a la maqueta con los pies… ¿O eran manos? Todos rieron, entusiasmados.

-Tachán –dijo con un leve sarcasmo. Raven se acercó a él, sonriendo.

-Eres flipante –anunció. La cara de Hank no tuvo precio.

-¿De verdad?

Las gafas se le escurrieron de la cara, pero Katrina movió su mano en un movimiento circular y lanzó hacia ellas un pequeño tornado que las atrapó antes de que tocasen el suelo. Flanders la miró con ojos como platos y la joven se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno –comentó- Ya que estamos…

Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer al suelo antes de sacarse el guante de la mano izquierda. Hubo un instante en el que se sintió casi desnuda sin él, pero las sonrisas de los demás le hicieron darse cuenta de que no estaba sola nunca más. Ya no tenía porqué ocultarse. Dando gracias a que se había puesto una camiseta interior de tirantes, se quitó la camisa y también la dejó caer al suelo. Bajó la vista hacia el tatuaje de su brazo, que no miraba directamente desde hacía… ¿Meses? ¿Años? Había llegado a odiarlo, era lo que la identificaba como mutante, algo distinto. Ahora lo sentía parte de ella.

Alzó la mirada hacia sus compañeros, orgullosa, e hizo que el tatuaje empezase a brillar suavemente con distintos colores. Rojo, fuego. Blanco, aire. Azul, agua. Verde, tierra. Los cuatro elementos en su poder. En la leve penumbra del laboratorio de Hank, ella brillaba como una estrella. Vio las sonrisas sinceras de los demás, la sonrisa invertida de Hank y la pequeña y escondida sonrisa de Erik, varios metros más al fondo, y se sintió completamente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno, Katrina seguía siendo la persona más feliz del planeta. Se encontró en la cocina de la CIA con Charles, cabizbajo y removiendo los cereales sin parar.<p>

-Los vas a marear –le recriminó- ¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara.

-Sí –suspiró el telépata- Es sólo que estoy… Cansado. ¿Has visto a Erik? Tenemos una reunión con Flanders ahora, los tres.

-No, la última vez que le vi fue ayer por la noche –Katrina frunció el ceño, recordando cómo le pilló a punto de interrumpir a Hank y Raven. Su reacción, tal vez excesiva, fue hacer crecer la planta de una maceta, enredar al alemán con ella y arrastrarle veinte metros más allá. Erik le había dirigido una mueca molesta, pero pudo ver en su mirada que le había hecho gracia- ¿Y cómo es que estoy yo en esa reunión? –preguntó- Moira tiene un rango superior, debería ser ella.

-Flanders prefiere no tensar las cosas con todo este asunto. Tiene a una agente de la CIA mutante, quiere aprovecharla.

-Ya veo.

Veinte minutos después, estaban en el despacho de Flanders. Katrina había dejado el guante en su habitación y llevaba una camiseta de tirantes roja y pantalones ceñidos de campana blancos, dejando a la vista su tatuaje. Charles señaló camino al despacho que, o estaba alucinando, o el tatuaje de vez en cuando se movía como si realmente fueran rosas agitadas por el viento. Katrina se encogió de hombros mientras abría un paquete de kitkat, la verdad, no lo sabía.

Cuando Charles preguntó por la antena radar redonda que se veía en los jardines, Flanders estuvo encantado.

-Hank la ha transformado en un transmisor. Puede aumentar las ondas cerebrales, con lo que aumentar tus poderes telepáticos y así buscar mutantes para nuestra división.

-¿Y si ellos no quieren que los encuentren? –preguntó Erik desde la puerta. Katrina se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido, sorprendida y con un trozo de kitkat a medio morder entre los labios a modo de cigarro. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Y cómo le quedaba tan bien el jersey de cuello alto?

-Erik –Charles sonrió de forma algo cínica- Has decidido quedarte.

-¿Te ibas? –Katrina frunció más el ceño. Erik abrió la boca para contestar, pero el tallo de una planta apareció por detrás y le dio un manotazo en la nuca- ¡Ay!

Katrina se limitó a sonreír ante la mueca calculadora que le dedicaba Erik. Finalmente, este dirigió su mirada a Flanders.

-Si hay que descubrir una nueva especie, deben hacerlo sus iguales –dijo- Charles, KitKat y yo les encontraremos, no usted.

-¡Oye! –protestó Katrina ante el repentino y ridículo apodo. Le tiró un trozo de kitkat, pero Erik lo esquivó.

-Primero, esa máquina es mía –exclamó Flanders- Y segundo y más importante, eso es decisión de Charles, y a él no le parece mal que esté involucrada la CIA, ¿verdad?

-No –dijo Charles muy tranquilamente- Lo siento, pero… Estoy con Erik. Los localizaremos nosotros solos.

-¿Y si me niego? –preguntó Flanders, y Katrina soltó una carcajada.

-Buena suerte usando sus instalaciones sin él.

* * *

><p>Como era previsible, la situación acabó Charles-1 Flanders-0. Se dirigieron de inmediato al radar, donde ya los esperaban Hank y Raven.<p>

-¿Qué estabais haciendo, tortolitos? –preguntó Katrina, sonriendo al ver a ambos sonrojados. Erik le dedicó una mirada burlona y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Deja a los niños que tengan su intimidad, KitKat –sonrió burlonamente. Katrina se sacó su brazo de encima rápidamente mientras Raven soltaba una risita.

-¡No me llames KitKat!

Fue a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaba Raven, apoyada contra unos ordenadores gigantescos. Eso, una especie de casco que colgaba del techo y una pequeña barandilla era todo lo que había dentro de la cúpula redonda.

-¿Qué te pasa con el alemán? –preguntó Raven entre risitas. Katrina le dio un manotazo.

-¡Nada! Me saca de quicio, eso es todo –gruñó, mirando cómo Charles se ponía el casco.

-Eres un conejillo de Indias adorable, Charles –comentó Erik. Katrina y Raven se acercaron a la barandilla, curiosas.

-Déjame disfrutarlo.

-No –negó el alemán, sonriendo- Yo he sido una cobaya y ahora estoy viendo a otra. ¡KitKat, puedo ver ese tornado!

-Mierda –gruñó Katrina, deshaciendo el pequeño remolino de aire mientras Raven reía.

-Vale, a ver… -Hank empezó a ajustarle mejor el casco- Eh… ¿No te afeitarías la cabeza?

-El pelo ni tocarlo –advirtió Charles de forma cortante. Katrina rió entre dientes al ver a Hank alejándose como si se hubiera pinchado.

-Oh, vale. 

Empezó a encender los controles y un fuerte zumbido inundó la habitación. Las luces se apagaron lentamente y quedó un único foco azulado que iluminaba a Charles. De pronto, el foco azulado se volvió blanco. Charles gritó y se agarró a la barandilla. Las máquinas empezaron a anotar datos como locas.

-Funciona… ¡Funciona!

* * *

><p><strong>Las Vegas, Nevada.<strong>

-A menudos sitios me lleváis –gruñó Katrina antes de tumbarse entre Charles y Erik. Para ella era realmente incómodo estar en un club de stripptease con ambos, aunque fuera para encontrar un mutante. Los dos habían tenido que ofrecerle el brazo en algún momento para evitar a algún cliente borracho, y eso sí que había sido raro. Y el vestido diminuto que el que se había metido era realmente molesto, aunque le pareció ver que a ambos le gustaba.

-Sabéis que por los tres cobro el triple, ¿no? –preguntó la chica delante de ellos.

-Eso no será necesario –dijo Charles- Aunque seguro que eres geni…

-Pensábamos más bien –gruñó Katrina, atizándole un codazo a Charles- En enseñarte lo nuestro si tú nos enseñas lo tuyo.

-Nena, esa no es nuestra forma de trabajar -respondió la joven morena con impaciencia- Y realmente me sorprende que tu novio, sea el que sea, esté de acuerdo con esto.

Erik alzó una ceja y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que el cubo de hielo con el vino flotara en el aire.

-¿Más vino, chicos?

La mutante les sonrió.

-Me toca –dijo. Se desabrochó la parte de abajo del sujetador y, tras un pequeño contoneo, dos espléndidas alas de libélula aparecieron tras ella, agitándose y haciéndola flotar en el aire.

-¿Qué tal un trabajo en el que no debas desnudarte?

* * *

><p><strong>Columbus, Ohio.<strong>

Katrina y Erik se metieron en el asiento trasero del taxi, viendo a través de la ventanilla cómo Charles corría para alcanzarles.

-¿A dónde van, tortolitos? –preguntó el conductor, un joven negro y larguirucho.

-A Richmond, Virginia –suspiró Katrina.

-¿Entonces les llevo al aeropuerto, a la estación o qué? –preguntó el conductor, confuso mientras Charles se metía también en el taxi- Ese quién es, ¿el padrino?

-Más bien esperábamos que tú nos llevaras hasta allí –dijo Charles. El conductor frunció el ceño.

-Eso son seis horas en coche –dijo. Erik se encogió de hombros.

-Así tendremos tiempo para charlar –con un movimiento de mano, hizo que bajase la palanca que accionaba el taxímetro y dejó al conductor boquiabierto.

* * *

><p><strong>Alcatraz, California.<strong>

-¿Qué coño quiere el gobierno de un tío como Alex Summers? –preguntó el guardia, abriendo la puerta- Espero que no piensen meterlo con otros, es el primer tío que he conocido que prefiere estar en una celda de aislamiento.

Abrió la puerta y pudieron ver a un joven rubio, musculoso. Pasaron unos segundos y su única reacción fue mirar fijamente a Katrina y soltar un largo silbido.

* * *

><p><strong>Orlando, Florida.<strong>

-Es de locos, ¿eh? -dijo una voz detrás de Katrina, mientras la joven admiraba un acuario a la espera de que volvieran Charles y Erik con los cacahuetes.

-¿Hum?

-Te gustan los peces y a mí también. Podríamos ir a comer algo juntos y hablar de ellos –dijo el adolescente pelirrojo que se situó junto a ella. Katrina suspiró, viendo en el reflejo del cristal que Charles y Erik se acercaban.

-Está bien -dijo ella. El chico la miró con cara de no creérselo- Pero me temo que mis amigos vienen también.

Charles sonreía, pero Erik le lanzó al pelirrojo una mirada por encima del hombro que claramente dijo "Ni siquiera intentes ligar más" Cuando ya tenía al adolescente ligeramente atemorizado, le tendió la bolsa de la tienda de dulces a Katrina.

-Lo siento –dijo, sonriendo burlonamente. Katrina abrió el paquete y gruñó, dejando caer sobre la palma de su mano el paquete de kitkat- No había cacahuetes.

-Serás…

* * *

><p><strong>Denver, Colorado.<strong>

-Disculpe, soy Erik Lehnsherr.

-Charles Xavier.

-Katrina Holmes.

-Anda y que os den. 

Katrina se subió de un salto a la barra del bar y cruzó las piernas en un gesto sexy, tomando nota de los ojos como platos de Charles y Erik.

-Vamos, tigre.

El hombre alzó la mirada hacia ella apenas unos segundos.

-Lo siento, preciosa, pero ya tengo chica.

-Mierda –Katrina bajó de la barra- Lo siento chicos.

-… -Charles no supo que decir.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? –Erik frunció el ceño.


	5. Cap 4

**Cap. 4**

**1962**

**Hollywood, Los Ángeles.**

**-**Katrina… ¿Te falta mucho?

-¡Cierra el pico, Charles! ¡Tú te empeñaste en arrastrarme a la playa, ahora te esperas!

La voz desde dentro de la caseta salió con tanta ira que ninguno se atrevió a protestar. No estaban tan locos. Bien podían esperar a que Katrina se pusiera el bikini si querían conservar la cabeza… O el pelo.

Una camiseta salió volando por encima de la puerta y cayó directamente sobre la cara de Erik, que se la quitó de encima. Charles sonrió al ver que se había sonrojado.

-No… -amenazó el alemán. Charles alzó los brazos, sonriendo.

-No he dicho nada.

-¡Lo estabas pensando! –acusó Erik, antes de que la puerta se abriera y ambos perdieran momentáneamente el habla. ¿Cómo un sencillo bikini rojo podía quedar tan bien? Katrina llevaba la parte superior, atada detrás del cuello, pero no la parte inferior. En su lugar llevaba uno pantaloncitos blancos tan cortos que parecían ropa interior. Charles miró a Erik y Erik miró a Charles, sin saber ninguno qué decir.

-¡Vámonos ya! –suspiró la joven. Le quitó las gafas de sol a Erik según pasó a su lado y se las puso, caminando tranquilamente hacia el bar a orillas de la playa sin darse cuenta del desastroso estado mental en el que había dejado a Erik. Charles lo comprendía, ambos acababan de darse cuenta del modo más absurdo de que Katrina era sexy. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que si él le miraba las piernas, lo hacía con disimulo, no como Erik. A causa de ello, le atizó unos cuantos codazos mientras seguían a la joven.

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa frente al bar y a los pocos segundos acudió un camarero.

-No –sonrió Katrina cuando les preguntó lo que querían- Estamos buscando a una chica. Morena, pecas, pelo muy largo.

-Ah, ya –asintió- Sí, la conozco. Ahora la llamo.

Se alejó rápidamente. Mientras Erik y Katrina hablaban tranquilamente, Charles escudriñó a su alrededor, dándole vueltas a la chapa de una botella. Vio a una camarera, una hermosa joven sentada sobre la barra del bar con las piernas cruzadas, que les miraba atentamente mientras hacía girar la bandeja entre las manos. No era a quien buscaban, pero seguía siendo… Inusual. A pesar de su belleza, despedía cierto aire de peligro. Tenía la piel de un color pálido extraño para alguien que trabajaba en la playa, y varios tatuajes en forma de rayas de tigre surcaban sus brazos y piernas.

-¡Eh, Ro! –a lo lejos, escuchó el grito del camarero- ¡Te buscan!

Una joven salió del bar con una bandeja y un trapo en la mano y a Charles se le escurrió la chapa de entre los dedos. La joven, la diosa, era algo más alta que Katrina, y también un poco más morena. Llevaba un bikini blanco y un pareo del mismo color que flotaba a su alrededor como una nube, envolviéndola. Llevaba bastantes adornos sobre ella; varias pulseras y anillos en las manos, una tobillera en el pie izquierdo y multitud de trencitas y cuentas de cristal en el cabello ondulado, de un color castaño rojizo, que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. ¿Era ella?

* * *

><p>Katrina sonrió mientras la joven se acercaba tranquilamente a ellos, sonriendo y bandeja en mano. Era muy bonita, con los ojos de color verde agua y el rostro lleno de pecas<p>

-Hola corazón, ¿qué te pongo? –preguntó, limpiando la mesa con el trapo y dándole a Charles una muy buena vista de su escote. El joven telépata se quedó embobado, mirándola. Katrina frunció el ceño, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? También notó que Erik le estaba pegando patadas por debajo de la mesa, pero hasta la cuarta o la quinta Charles no reaccionó. Dio un respingo y logró por fin salir de su ensimismamiento.

-Mi nombre es Xavier, Charles Xavier –se presentó- Ellos son Erik Lehnsherr y la agente de la CIA Katrina Holmes.

-Orya –dijo la muchacha, sorprendida y alzando una ceja- ¿Y bien? ¿Va a pensarse lo que quiere mientras yo le tomo nota a los tortolitos?

-Wieder kein… -suspiró Erik. Charles se llevó los dedos a la sien y miró directamente a los ojos de la joven, que en pocos segundos quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Y ellos…? –tartamudeó, señalando a Erik y a Katrina. Charles asintió.

-También.

La expresión de asombro de la joven era realmente cómica. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se echó el cabello hacia atrás con la mano, tratando de pensar.

-Pensé… Pensé que éramos…

-¿Qué erais las únicas? –Katrina alzó una ceja sin darse cuenta del plural- Es curioso, ¿verdad? Parece que mucha gente piensa lo mismo.

-Espera –Erik se incorporó, repentinamente interesado- ¿Erais?

-Oh, un momento.

-Wow –Charles se quedó pasmado de nuevo al ver a Orya cerrando y abriendo los ojos. Ya no eran de color verde agua, sino que reunían todos los colores del arcoríris alrededor de la pupila, fundiéndose unos con otros. Orya se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-Es el color natural de mis ojos –explicó- Los oculto, es… Parte de mi don.

-¿Estás sola? –preguntó Erik de nuevo. La joven negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo trenzas y colgantes.

-No. ¡Scarlett!

Una joven que había estado sentada sobre la barra con las piernas cruzadas movió la cabeza en su dirección al momento, pese a que era imposible que les oyese a más de veinte metros y con todo el jaleo de la playa. Se levantó y avanzó titubeante hacia la mesa, como un animal salvaje extrañamente tímido.

-Gatita, gatita, gatita –canturreaba Orya. Katrina pudo ver que la otra joven fruncía el ceño y ponía los brazos en jarra al llegar a la mesa.

-¿Estás loca? –gruñó, señalando los ojos multicolores de la joven- ¿Sabes qué? No me importa, es cosa tuya. Mi turno empieza ahora, no estoy para…

-Haz la maleta, gatita –Orya se sentó sobre la mesa y cruzó las piernas, peligrosamente cerca de Charles- Nos vamos con la CIA.

* * *

><p><strong>Base de Investigación Encubierta de la CIA, localización desconocida.<strong>

-¡Necesitamos nombres en clave! –exclamó Raven- Ahora somos agentes del gobierno, deberíamos tenerlos. Yo me llamaré Mystique.

-¡Mierda, yo quería llamarme Mystique! –protestó Sean. Todos se echaron a reír.

-Te aguantas, me lo pido yo –dijo Raven mientras un revoloteo de escamas la recubrió, haciendo que se transformara en Sean- Yo soy mucho más misterioso que tú.

Tras un pequeño sobresalto, todos aplaudieron y Raven volvió a su aspecto normal. Orya soltó una pequeña risa al ver la cara de tonto que se le había quedado a Sean, y también al ver la cara de fastidio de Katrina. La joven estaba sentada sobre el sofá con las piernas cruzadas como los indios y bastante enfadada con Charles y el otro tipo, Erik, que la habían dejado de canguro. Scarlett le pegó un codazo sin querer, atrapada como estaba entre Ángel y Darwin, y Orya volvió a mirar a todos los jóvenes a su alrededor. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que eran las únicas? Después de todo, ella había encontrado a Scarlett.

-Darwin, ¿tú qué dices? –preguntó la joven rusa. El joven se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, Darwin ya es un apodo. Y en fin, no me va mal. Por lo de la adaptación. Fijaos en esto.

Se levantó, caminó hacia la pecera y metió la cabeza dentro. Le salieron branquias y sonrió a los demás mientras respiraba bajo el agua.

-¡Mola! –gritó Orya entre los aplausos. Darwin sacó la cabeza del agua y la sacudió.

-Oye, ¿y tú, Orya?

-Bueno, yo sería… DejaVu.

-¿DejaVu? –preguntó Hank. La joven rusa asintió.

-A veces veo el futuro, aunque básicamente veo todo y hago ver todo –se encogió de hombros mientras quitaba el espejismo que ocultaba el color natural de sus ojos. Ángel se quedó con la boca abierta y Sean silbó- Quiero decir, absolutamente todo. Puedo ver a través de paredes, ropa (bonitos calzoncillos, Sean) pero también otras cosas, como el estado de ánimo, las relaciones…

-Y también crea ilusiones, ¿eh? –intervino Scarlett, sonriendo.

-Sip.

-¿Cómo que haces ver? –preguntó Sean, aún colorado por el comentario de sus calzoncillos. Orya sonrió, haciendo que su burbuja se hinchara y le alcanzase. Los ojos del pelirrojo se volvieron de color arcoiris y miró a su alrededor alucinado, viendo lo mismo que la propia Orya, el estado de ánimo de los demás. Todos brillaban de color azul claro y verde hoja, los colores de la alegría y la esperanza. Las excepciones eran Scarlett, que brillaba con el color púrpura de la nostalgia, y Katrina, que brillaba de color verde y rojo. Tenía esperanza y… ¿Estaba enamorada?

-Wow –comentó Sean. Orya sonrió.

-También puedo ver… No sé, yo lo llamo "compañero".

-¿Cómo… novio? –preguntó Raven. Orya negó con la cabeza.

-No tiene porqué. Imagínate que conoces a la persona que mejor encaja contigo, la persona que ha sido hecha para ti, por así decirlo –explicó- Si te has dado cuenta de quién es esa persona, puedo verla. Es… Una de las cosas que más me gustan de mi poder.

-¿Y has visto a tu compañero? –Raven parecía bastante interesada, pero Orya la decepcionó negando con la cabeza.

-No –soltó una risita- Donde veo a los compañeros de los demás, yo tengo un pequeño agujero negro.

-Mola –comentó Sean.

-¿Y tú, pelirrojo? –preguntó Scarlett. Sean suspiró, pensando durante unos segundos.

-Yo quiero llamarme… Banshee.

-¿Por qué quieres llamarte como un espíritu aullador? –preguntó Hank.

-Deberíais taparos los oídos.

Todos se taparon los oídos, intrigados, y Scarlett incluso cogió dos cojines y los apretó contra sus oídos con fuerza. Katrina la miró, desconcertada, pero Orya sólo rió. Pobre Scarlett y sus sentidos sobrehumanos.

Sean se agachó y se colocó frente a las copas. Cogió aire, silbó y… Rompió la ventana. Se quedó paralizado unos segundos, incrédulo, con una enorme mueca de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo he podido fallar? –protestó. Todos gritaron y aplaudieron, menos Scarlett, que se frotaba los oídos con una mueca de dolor- Te toca –señaló a Ángel.

-Mi nombre artístico es Ángel, y me cuadra –dijo la joven quitándose la chaqueta. El tatuaje de su espalda se desprendió, formando dos pares de alas que se agitaron.

-¡Puedes volar! –gritó Raven. La joven asintió.

-Y… -escupió una bola de ácido hasta la estatua del jardín. Orya sonrió.

-Mola.

-¿Y tu nombre? –le preguntó Ángel a Scarlett. La joven frunció el ceño.

-Me gustaría algo más original, pero creo que… Tigresa.

-¿Tigresa? –Darwin frunció el ceño, pero Orya suspiró. Los "tatuajes" de Scarlett siempre le parecieron muy evidentes, incluso el día que la encontró en la playa.

Scarlett suspiró, levantándose y quitándose el ancho pañuelo que mantenía la falda en su lugar… Y ocultaba algo. Orya soltó una carcajada al ver las muecas de asombro de los demás al ver la cola blanca de tigre balanceándose suavemente detrás de Scarlett.

-¿Eres un tigre? –preguntó Hank, atónito, pero Scarlett negó con el dedo. Algunas exclamaciones se alzaron al ver sus garras creciendo frente a ellos, justo por debajo de las uñas.

-Un tigre albino, concretamente, ¿no ves que mis brazos no son naranjas? Orya, si me haces el favor…

Orya retiró el espejismo que ocultaba los ojos reales de Scarlett, y varios silbidos se elevaron en el aire al ver sus ojos de color azul cobalto, atravesados por dos pupilas verticales semejantes a las de un gato.

-Bueno, ya está bien de tanto silbidito. ¿Y tú? –le preguntó a Hank.

-¿Qué tal Pies Grandes? –preguntó Alex justo antes de que una pajita saliera volando misteriosamente y le acertase en el ojo- ¡Ay!

Raven lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de los tíos con pies grandes. Y los tuyos… ¡Son diminutos!

Todo el mundo se echó a reír y Alex se puso granate. Raven le dedicó una mirada tímida al pobre Hank, que se puso rojo.

-Y tú, Katrina, ¿cuál es tu don? –preguntó Darwin. Katrina frunció el ceño.

-Controlo los elementos –dijo secamente- Y ahora mismo estoy reventada, ya os lo enseñaré más tarde.

-Yo lo he visto –intervino Hank, haciendo que Katrina le dedicara una sonrisa- Y es increíble. Su nombre podría ser…

-¿KitKat? –preguntó Raven, antes de que un cojín saliera disparado e impactase contra su cara- ¡Katrina! ¡Oye, que a Erik le dejas que te llame así!

-¡No es verdad, hice que una planta le pegase! –protestó Katrina con una mueca indignada.

-Espera, ¿qué? –Orya sacudió la cabeza, desconcertada- ¿Erik, el Erik que estaba con vosotros en la playa?

-El que me lanzó una mirada bastante aterradora cuando intenté ligar con ella –dijo Sean, señalando a Katrina.

-Eh, ¿te refieres a los tortolitos que recogí en mi taxi? –Darwin exhibió una sonrisa burlona y recibió otro cojín en la cara- ¡Ay! ¡KitKat!

-Te juro que como pille a ese alemán, lo mato –gruñó Katrina por lo bajini. Orya soltó una risita, pero alzó las manos cuando Katrina agarró otro cojín- ¡Qué demonios, si debe ser como diez años mayor que yo!

-¿Y? –Scarlett alzó una ceja.

-Está bueno –comentó Raven. Katrina y Hank enrojecieron, pero Orya pudo ver que era por distintas razones.

-Vale, cambio de tema –suplicó Sean- ¿Y tú, Alex?

El rubio se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

-No puedo hacerlo, no puedo usarlo aquí –dijo.

-¿Y en el patio? –propuso Katrina.

-No creo que…

-¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Alex, Alex, Alex…! -gritó Sean, aporreando el brazo del sillón.

-¡Está bien, está bien! –Alex saltó a través de la ventana- Pero cuando os diga, agachaos.

-Cuando os diga agachaos –repitió Scarlett con tono de burla.

-¿Qué irá a hacer? –preguntó Sean. Orya se encogió de hombros, mientras Alex se colocaba frente a la estatua.

-Echaos atrás –ordenó mientras se posicionaba. Todos se retiraron, para volver a asomarse al momento. Alex gruñó- ¡Apartaos! –no lo hicieron- Lo que sea…

Apretó los puños y empezó a balancearse en amplios movimientos circulares, al tiempo que dos enormes círculos al rojo vivo empezaron a oscilar a su alrededor cada vez más rápido. Hizo un movimiento brusco y salieron disparados en todas direcciones, quemando paredes y rompiendo ventanas. Uno incluso partió la estatua por la mitad. El bloque de metal cayó al suelo, ardiendo y girando sobre sí mismo mientras los adolescentes chillaban y aplaudían como locos.

-¡Joder! –protestó Katrina; era la única que parecía enfadada- No me pagan bastante para esta mierda.

Se puso en pie, sacudiéndose los pantalones, y se largó a buen paso bastante irritada. Orya silbó.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa? –preguntó. Hank suspiró.

-No le gusta que la CIA la deje fuera sólo por su edad –explicó, y Alex frunció el ceño.

-Pero cuántos tiene, ¿veinticinco?

-Diecinueve –corrigió el científico. Todos quedaron en silencio.

-Pues está buena –comentó Sean antes de ganarse un cojín en la cara.


	6. Cap 5

**Cap. 5**

**1962**

**Base de Investigación Encubierta de la CIA, localización desconocida.**

Cuando Katrina irrumpió en la sala de reuniones, no le dio mucha importancia a la mirada extrañada de Flanders ni la sorprendida de Moira. Pasó olímpicamente de ellos y fue a sentarse en el asiento vacío junto a Erik, que le dedicó una mirada extraña. Tampoco le importaba. Lo que sí le importaba era que acababa de escuchar algo en el pasillo que confirmó su convencimiento de que los humanos eran hipócritas y estúpidos. Alzó la vista y vio una gran pizarra blanca con las fotos de los mutantes enemigos, debajo de las cuales parecían estar escribiendo una pequeña descripción de sus habilidades.

-_¿Ocurre algo? _–preguntó Charles mentalmente. Katrina suspiró.

-_Lo siento, pero no pienso perderme esto por cuidar de una panda de adolescentes hormonales. Se las apañarán. _

-¿Agente Holmes? –preguntó Flanders. La joven se encogió de hombros.

-Se me hizo tarde, disculpe. Continúe, por favor.

-Eh… Bien. Estábamos determinando los poderes de los mutantes de Shaw –señaló la pizarra detrás de él- Hemos determinado los poderes de Riptide…

-Provoca tornados, ¿no? –Katrina alzó una ceja, acomodándose en la silla- Puedo con eso.

-¿Quién es esa mujer que está con Shaw? –preguntó Moira- La del cabello violeta.

-Su hija –escupió Erik. Katrina le miró, sorprendida, al igual que los demás- Violet Shaw. Pude verla a lo lejos un par de veces, hace mucho tiempo. Se teñía el pelo de castaño y lo llevaba más corto, pero es ella. Ni siquiera ha envejecido.

-Siguiendo los pasos de papá –suspiró Katrina. En fin. No le tenía un odio especial a esa mujer, pero acabaría con ella si podía- ¿Y sus poderes?

-Nunca los usó en público –el alemán se encogió de hombros, mirando a Moira- ¿Tu la viste?

-No –la mueca desconcertada de Moira parecía real- No estaba en el Club Hellfire cuando descubrí a Shaw.

-Vale, pues poderes –Flanders se levantó y trazó una X debajo de la fotografía, donde debería haber escrito sus habilidades- Por determinar. El tipo rojo…

-Azazel –informó Charles- Se teletransporta. También convendría tener cuidado con la cola, apuesto a que puede matar a alguien con ella.

-Bien –Flanders lo apuntó cuidadosamente- La otra mujer, la rubia.

-Emma Frost –escupió Katrina, apretando los puños- Telepatía, y puede transformar su cuerpo en diamante. No tiene que transformarse entera, tan sólo con un brazo puede matar a una persona.

Su voz tembló al final de la frase. Todavía podía verse a sí misma en lo alto de la escalera, viendo el hermoso rostro de Joelle ensangrentado… La incredulidad de la policía… Los ojos de hielo de esa mujer.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Flanders frunció el ceño. Al otro lado de la mesa, Moira aspiró aire repentinamente, y Katrina supo que lo sabía.

-Tú… -susurró su amiga- Leanne Martin. Leanne y tú, ¡sois la misma persona!

-¡Bien! –Katrina aplaudió lentamente, con sarcasmo- Premio al descubrimiento del año, ahora, ¿podemos seguir?

Era consciente de la mirada de Erik sobre ella, incluso la de Charles, pero continuó mirando obstinadamente hacia la pizarra.

-Sólo una cosa –dijo- Cuando la pillemos… Es mía, ¿entendido?

-En bandeja de plata si quieres –susurró Erik. Katrina alzó la vista hacia él, sorprendida, pero Erik ya había desplazado su mirada de nuevo a la pizarra.

-Eh… Vale… -Flanders parecía algo desconcertado tras la repentina revelación- Nos quedan Shaw y su hija, de los cuales no sabemos los poderes. Tal vez mañana podamos saber algo.

-¿Por qué mañana? –preguntó Charles, evidentemente intrigado.

-Según nuestra información, Shaw se reúne con el ministro de defensa ruso en Moscú, salimos hacia Rusia en una hora –informó Moira. Flanders asintió.

-Exacto. En fin, muchísimas gracias por vuestra ayuda con… -le dio unos golpecitos a la pizarra- En fin. Podéis iros.

Katrina se levantó sin decir nada y salió la primera, pero en seguida se vio alcanzada por Moira.

-Katrina… ¡Katrina!

No se detuvo, siguió andando. No quería hablar con ella, no tras su reacción tras saber que era una mutante. ¿Incredulidad, temor, precaución? Esperaba un poco más de ella.

-¡Leanne!

Katrina paró en seco al escuchar su antiguo nombre. Se dio la vuelta y vio el rostro de Moira, lleno de angustia e incredulidad.

-Nunca –escupió Katrina- Jamás. Me llames así. En tu vida.

-Pero es tu nombre, ¿verdad? –Moira alzó una ceja y Katrina negó.

-Ya no. Nunca más.

Volvió a echar a andar, tratando de alcanzar a Erik y a Charles. Las habían dejado atrás, seguramente pensando que podían acabar discutiendo, y a Katrina no le hacía mucha gracia quedarse hablando con Moira.

-¡Pero es tu nombre! –insistió Moira, corriendo detrás de ella- ¡Es tu verdadero nombre! Joelle era tu hermana, por eso estabas obsesionada con ese caso, ¿no? Querías encontrar a la asesina de tu hermana.

-¡NO! –chilló Katrina, dándole una patada al suelo. Sin querer, provocó una grieta que se extendió a lo largo de varios metros. ¿No se daba cuenta de que no quería hablar de aquello, no quería oírlo?- ¡Yo ya la había encontrado, yo sabía quién era, se lo dije a la policía! ¡Pero claro, los mutantes no existían! –gruñó, avanzando hacia Moira. Verla retroceder con el miedo en sus ojos castaños le dio asco- Y ahora hemos pasado de no existir a ser unos monstruos, ¿verdad? ¡JOELLE NO ES MI HERMANA! –chilló. Unos brazos la agarraron para impedir que siguiera avanzando hacia la aterrada Moira, no sabía de quién eran y no le importaba- ¡Mi nombre no es Leanne! Emma mató a Leanne hace doce años.

Toda su rabia la abandonó y fue sustituida por pena en el mismo instante que se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas. Deseaba que lo que estaba diciendo fuera verdad, que Joelle no fuera su hermana, que su verdadero nombre fuera Katrina. Así no tendría ese agujero en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar. Se dejó resbalar en los brazos de quien fuera, llorando, porque no tenía otra forma de dejar salir toda esa rabia. Al menos una forma que no incluyese el edificio saltando por los aires.

Lo único que podía ver con los ojos llenos de lágrimas era el rostro de Moira, que también parecía estar llorando.

-Lo siento –susurró la mujer. Avanzó lentamente hacia ella y la abrazó- Lo siento, Kat, lo siento.

Era la primera vez que la llamaba Kat. Katrina soltó un hipido vergonzoso, antes de esconder la cara en el pelo de Moira. Tras unos segundos, un carraspeó incómodo llamó su atención.

-Vamos, déjalas –protestó Erik- ¿Sabes, KitKat? Tal vez tenga que encargarme yo de Emma. Ya sabes, si no ves nada porque estás llorando…

-¡No me llames KitKat! –protestó Katrina, más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Su lloro se convirtió en risa al darse cuenta de lo ridículo y lo absurdo de la situación, y sacó el rostro del hombro de Moira (que todavía la abrazaba)- De la rubia me encargo yo, Lehnsherr, ni se te ocurra meterte en medio.

-Pues demuestra que puedes –Erik se encogió de hombros aún sonriendo. Katrina miró a Charles que, aunque parecía un poco avergonzado por ser testigo de la extraña reconciliación, también sonreía.

-Entonces… -la voz de Moira surgió con timidez- ¿Estamos bien?

-Estamos bien –asintió Katrina, tragándose esa pequeña parte de su orgullo que le decía que la mandase a paseo- Ahora, vamos a por los adolescentes hormonales.

-¿Tan malos eran? –preguntó Charles, divertido, mientras todos echaban a andar de nuevo hacia el salón de juegos. Katrina apreció el rápido cambio de tema.

-Juntas a tu hermana con una hormona con patas pelirroja y con una stripper, ¿y te parece poco?

-¿Qué qué? –la mueca de asombro de Moira no tuvo precio. Erik suspiró.

-Esos críos no van a poder enfrentarse a Shaw –dijo, y Katrina frunció el ceño.

-Más te vale no incluirme en la categoría de "críos". Casi todos son mayores que yo.

-Cuántos años me dijo Raven que tenías, ¿veinte? –preguntó Charles, y la joven suspiró.

-Diecinueve, pero vamos a redondear, cumplo en un mes. De todas formas creo que mi envejecimiento se está ralentizando, así que no tiene mucho sentido –se encogió de hombros.

-No empieces con el tema ciencias de nuevo –protestó Moira- Con todo esto de los mutantes, Hank está revolucionado.

-De todas formas, son unos jóvenes excepcionales –Charles omitió cuidadosamente la palabra críos, pero a Katrina le entró el pánico según se acercaban al patio y podía escuchar la música.

-Esto…

Tarde, y de todos modos no había forma de explicar el estado del patio, ni la ventana, ni la estatua… Pero juraría que Hank no estaba en la lámpara cuando ella se fue, ni el sofá movido, ni varias sillas rotas ni la mesa volcada.

-¿Pero qué…? -gruñó Moira. Katrina casi pudo sentir que entraba en modo "mamá". La mirada entre asombrada y entristecida de Charles y la resignada de Erik le hicieron pensar si debería haber dejado a los mutantes adolescentes y hormonales a sus anchas. Después de todo, Hank estaba colgando bocabajo de la lámpara, Raven bailaba sobre el sofá y Scarlett sobre un sillón, meneando la cola, Ángel se contoneaba en el aire junto a ellas y Sean golpeaban a Darwin con trozos de sillas, pese a que el joven tenía la espalda cubierta de roca. La única que permanecía en relativa calma era Orya, que estaba sentada en una esquina con el acuario en brazos, y Katrina estaba segurísima de que faltaban peces. Alex trataba de acercarse al acuario con gesto juguetón, pero Orya no le dejaba.

-¡Atrás! –ordenaba, blandiendo la pata de una silla a modo de espada- ¡Pobres peces!

-¡Da fuerte! –protestaba Darwin cada vez que se rompía un pedazo de madera. Katrina vio una silla saliendo disparada hacia ella y se agachó, soltando un chillido mientras pasaba sobre ella. Se levantó, incrédula.

-¿En serio? –jadeó.

Moira puso los brazos en jarra y cogió aire.

-Ahí viene –susurró Katrina, encogiéndose un poco.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO?

El grito de Moira fue bastante fuerte como para hacer que todos los jóvenes les vieran. Hank se apresuró a bajar de la lámpara y Raven saltó del sofá. Scarlett se limitó a dar un saltito elegante y enrolló la cola alrededor de su cintura a modo de cinturón, como si eso la ocultase. Las alas de Ángel volvieron a parecer un tatuaje y la roca se desvaneció de la espalda de Darwin, replegándose sobre sí misma. De pronto, tenían frente a ellos a un puñado de jóvenes aparentemente muy avergonzados.

-¿Quién ha roto la estatua? –preguntó Moira.

-La pregunta debería ser cómo han roto la estatua –suspiró Katrina. Al sentir las miradas de los tres adultos sobre ella, bufó- A mí no me miréis.

-Ha sido Alex –intervino Hank.

-¡Tío! –protestó Alex, mientras Scarlett soltaba una risita.

-No –saltó Raven, poniéndose al frente- Ha sido Havok, tiene que llamarse Havok de nombre en clave. Y hemos pensado que tú –señaló a Charles, cuya expresión no era muy alegre- Deberías llamarte Profeso ti –señaló a Erik- Te va Magneto.

-Excepcionales –comentó Erik como si tal cosa. Él y Moira se fueron mientras la sonrisa de Raven decaía, pero Charles todavía se quedó unos instantes.

-Espero más de vosotros –dijo, evidentemente decepcionado, antes de seguir a los otros- Una hora, Kat –advirtió antes de dejar el patio. Katrina asintió, suspirando. Paseó la mirada sobre todos ellos antes de hablar.

-A ver, escuchadme –alzó la voz- Esto no puede repetirse, ¿estamos? Ahí fuera hay muchas personas que piensan que somos justo lo que habéis demostrado hoy. Indisciplinados, sin respeto por la autoridad, que no nos importan ni los humanos ni sus pertenencias. Así que si queréis que de verdad nos vean, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer.

-Sólo queríamos divertirnos –protestó Scarlett, y Katrina frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Sesenta y dos –respondió la joven, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. Miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros- No envejezco.

-Bien, pues yo veinte…

-Apuesto a que no has vivido tanto como nosotros –Scarlett sonrió siniestramente- Eres un cachorro comparada conmigo, no tienes idea de lo que hablas. Los humanos siempre tratarán de controlarnos, de… Corregirnos. Da igual lo que nosotros hagamos.

Se frotó distraídamente las manos, concretamente la zona de los dedos de la que surgían las garras, mientras algo oscuro parecía resplandecer en el fondo de sus ojos de gato. Katrina se estremeció un poco, aunque procuró no dar muestras de ello.

-Me da igual que seáis mayores, porque la que está al mando soy yo. Soy responsable de vosotros, ¿entendéis? Así que no juguéis conmigo, porque no va a acabar bien. Soy vuestra amiga, pero no voy a arreglar problemas estúpidos causados por… Esto.

Paseó la mirada por la sala destrozada y por los rostros de los jóvenes. Ángel y Scarlett no parecían arrepentirse de nada, Alex, Darwin, Sean y Orya estaban avergonzados y Raven parecía a punto de llorar.

-Recoged lo que podáis y ya le diré a alguien que arregle la ventana. Erik, Charles y yo nos vamos un par de días y os lo juro, como vuelva y haya alguien herido por una tontería similar, además de preocuparme, voy a colgarlo de la antena de televisión.


	7. Cap 6

**Cap. 6**

**1962**

**Rusia, refugio militar ruso, localización desconocida.**

-Y lo peor es que me siento culpable –gruñó Katrina. Ciertamente, lo sucedido la noche anterior todavía le rondaba la cabeza, tal vez fue demasiado dura.

-¿Hum? –Charles abrió un ojo, medio dormido- ¿Decías?

-Que me siento culpable –suspiró- Creo que fui demasiado dura con ellos. Después de todo, yo misma hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero estaba enfadada y quería ir a la reunión. Si no, me hubierais encontrado… Yo que sé, transformada en charco o algo así.

-¿Un charco? –Erik parecía sorprendido.

-Sí, a veces puedo transformarme… De momento sólo ha pasado con el agua y el aire.

-¿Y cómo fue?

-Sencillo –Katrina se encogió de hombros- Me emborraché en Navidad. Moira me pisó.

-¡Te dije que no estaba borracha cuando vi tu cara en ese charco! –exclamó Moira desde el asiento delantero. Katrina suspiró.

Estaban metidos en la parte trasera de lo que debía ser la furgoneta más vieja del país, rodeados de agentes de la CIA y vestidos de la forma más ridícula posible, en su opinión. Erik y Charles iban con jerséis de lana, grandes chaquetas y pantalones desgastados, al estilo de los campesinos rusos. Charles había sacado unos guantes sin dedos de quién sabe dónde y a Erik le habían puesto una boina que le daba un aire extraño. A Katrina le habían dado una falda gris, larga hasta casi los tobillos y llena de bolsillos, una sencilla camisa blanca y un abrigo marrón. Le ofrecieron también una boina, pero al ver el aspecto de Erik con ella, se negó en redondo. Lo que si se puso fue unas pequeñas botas, suaves y con suelo de goma, que decidió quedarse después de la misión, y unos pantalones ceñidos debajo de la falda. No podría correr mucho si le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

-No sabía que hablabas gaélico -comentó Erik repentinamente. Katrina le miró de reojo, asintiendo.

-Mis abuelos son inmigrantes irlandeses, en mi casa siempre se ha hablado gaélico. También celebro el día de San Patricio y bailo el _stepdancing_, por si sientes curiosidad.

Erik resopló, riendo ligeramente, mientras que Charles fue mucho menos discreto y soltó una carcajada. La furgoneta aminoró la velocidad y se abrió la pequeña ventana que daba acceso a la cabina del conductor.

-Tenemos un problema –dijo el conductor.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, chicos, esto no estaba en el mapa –se disculpó Moira. Erik, Charles y Katrina se miraron entre sí unos instantes antes de amontonarse alrededor de la pequeña ventana, tratando de ver algo.

-Genial, un puesto de control.

-Pase lo que pase, normalidad, yo me encargo de todo, ¿vale? –ordenó Charles, cerrando la ventana.

-Sí, pero por si acaso –Katrina cargó su rifle de asalto, lista para usarlo, antes de dirigirse a los agentes- Atacad sólo si yo lo hago, ¿entendido?

-Sí, teniente Holmes.

-¿Teniente? –Erik frunció el ceño y Katrina gruñó.

-A la mierda la sorpresa. ¡Gracias, Smith! –protestó. El agente se encogió, ligeramente asustado, y algunos hombres soltaron una risita- ¡A callar!

La furgoneta se detuvo por completo con un chirrido y escucharon fuera una conversación en ruso. Katrina hizo una nota mental para pedirle a Orya que le enseñara a hablar ruso. Un perro empezó a ladrar y a arañar la parte de fuera de la furgoneta, delatándoles.

Unos pasos se acercaron a la parte trasera de la furgoneta. Katrina quitó el seguro del rifle y apuntó, siendo imitada por sus hombres, y Charles se llevó los dedos a la sien. La puerta se abrió y…

Nada. El conductor y el soldado se quedaron mirando al interior de la furgoneta con una expresión extraña, como si no vieran a la decena de agentes apuntándoles con rifles. Katrina miró de reojo a Charles y vio que tenía los dedos en la sien y los miraba intensamente.

Dijeron algo más en ruso, pero en seguida cerraron las puertas. Katrina suspiró, aliviada, y soltó un gruñido cuando Erik le bajó el rifle.

-Vas a darle a alguien con eso –protestó el alemán.

-Sí, a ti si me vuelves a llamar KitKat.

Volvieron a detenerse apenas un cuarto de hora después y se agacharon tras un grupo de arbustos, distribuyéndose los prismáticos para mirar. Vieron aterrizar un helicóptero ridículamente pequeño, del que bajó… Emma Frost. El verla allí, apenas a cien metros de ella, sonriendo como si nunca hubiera roto un plato, hizo que las ansias de sangre de Katrina se dispararan a un nivel insospechado. Intentó incorporarse en un impulso de locura, pero Erik puso una mano sobre su espalda y volvió a empujarla contra el suelo.

-Estate quieta –gruñó, antes de bajar la mirada- Y cuidado, que vas a quemar algo.

Katrina soltó una palabrota y se apresuró a apagar sus manos, que ya brillaban con el color rojo usual. Esperaron a ver si alguien más bajaba del helicóptero, pero este despegó casi al momento. Erik bajó los prismáticos y se incorporó todo lo que pudo, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Dónde está Shaw?

-No lo sé, pero ella es telépata. Si la leo, sabrá que estamos aquí… Intentaré otra cosa.

Charles volvió a llevarse los dedos a la sien y, pasados unos segundos, los bajó.

-Él no viene –informó, apretando los labios con rabia- ¿Y ahora qué, Moira?

-Ahora nada. Vinimos por Shaw, se aborta la misión.

-¿Estás de coña? –la voz de Katrina se alzó una octava- Lo siento, Moira, pero no me voy de aquí sin matar a esa zorra.

Se puso en pie y Moira trató de detenerla agarrándola del brazo.

-¡La CIA no puede invadir la residencia de un alto oficial soviético! –protestó, pero Katrina negó con la cabeza.

-Lo escuché ayer por la noche en los pasillos de la base. Resulta que "Debido a complicaciones, la CIA prescindirá de los servicios de la señorita Holmes en cuanto se solucione la crisis con los mutantes" –imitó la voz de Stryker - Pues que prescindan de mí ahora.

Se desasió de su mano y se puso en pie, pero aún esperó unos segundos mientras se quitaba la falda, haciendo que todos pudieran ver los pantalones

-¿Erik? –preguntó. Erik esbozó una sonrisa torcida antes de ponerse en pie junto a ella.

-¿Estáis locos? –Moira casi chilló, pero Erik se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no soy de la CIA.

Katrina echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia la residencia, pasándose la correa del rifle por el cuello de modo que este quedase en su espalda, como una mochila. Allí, en campo abierto, era más importante correr que disparar.

Frente a ella, vio el alambre de espino cobrando vida y enrollándose alrededor de los soldados, inmovilizándoles y haciéndoles gritar. Sonrió.

-Vamos a iniciar la Tercera Guerra Mundial nosotros solos –bromeó. Erik soltó una carcajada antes de adelantarla en su camino hacia la barrera, que se levantó según pasaban y volvió a caer. Frente a ellos, dos soldados les apuntaron con rifles, pero Katrina sabía que no tenían oportunidad. Antes de que Erik pudiera hacer nada, gruesas raíces habían crecido de la tierra y les habían inmovilizado. Los rifles salieron volando y Katrina aprovechó para pegarle una patada al que tenía más cerca cuando pasó junto a él, antes de entrar en la residencia.

Fueron rectos por el pasillo y de nuevo se encontraron con otros dos soldados. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión fue Erik el que alzó los brazos, y Katrina observó con diversión las caras sorprendidas de los soldados cuando las armas se desmontaban sobre ellos. Otro gesto de Erik hizo que las armas les arrastrasen al suelo, permitiéndoles pasar sobre ellos.

-¡Esperad!

Charles les alcanzó rápidamente, sudoroso después de la carrera.

-Me alegro de verte, camarada –bromeó Katrina. Charles suspiró.

-Por aquí –les guió a través de un par de pasillos y fue directo hacia una puerta. Y, cuando la abrió, Katrina se encontró con la asesina de su hermana a menos de dos metros.

No había envejecido ni un solo día; seguía con su cabello rubio, los ojos azules que miraban a todo y a todos como si ella fuera mejor, superior. Estaba sentada cómodamente sobre un sillón, mientras que el oficial soviético estaba sobre la cama haciendo gestos raros y diciendo algo en ruso.

-Buen truco –comentó Charles. El oficial pareció salir de su ensimismamiento, pero Charles hizo que se durmiera. Al instante, Emma se transformó en diamante y los miró con una expresión amenazadora. Charles se llevó la mano a la sien con gesto de dolor, y Emma sonrió.

-Deja de intentar leerme la mente, cielo –dijo- No podrás sacar nada de mí mientras esté así.

Katrina prendió fuego a sus puños, apretando los dientes.

-Tal vez, ¡pero yo te voy a partir la cara!

Se lanzó contra ella en el mismo momento que Emma trató de huir, y se estampó contra la mole de diamante con tal fuerza que algo crujió. Rodaron por el suelo, haciendo caso omiso a los intentos de Erik y Charles por separarlas, y Katrina logró ponerse encima de ella. Apretó los puños y le asestó varios puñetazos, pero Emma agarró sus brazos y rodó hasta estar sobre ella, dándole un codazo en el rostro. Katrina gruñó, viendo las estrellas, pero se limitó a subir la temperatura de su cuerpo. Sobrepasó la temperatura del fuego, la temperatura de fusión del oro, la del platino… El suelo a su alrededor se incendió, pero concentró el calor en sus brazos y su ropa permaneció intacta. Casi había llegado al punto de fusión del diamante cuando sucedió algo nuevo. La punta de sus dedos, al rojo vivo, empezó a volverse translúcida, como un vidrio de color rojo, como un rubí. Katrina frunció el ceño cuando sus brazos empezaron a volverse lentamente del mismo material, incluso la propia Emma, sobre ella, parecía sorprendida.

Algo dorado tintineó en el aire y Emma salió de encima de Katrina como arrastrada. La joven se incorporó como pudo y vio las barras de la cama aprisionando a Emma, que se revolvía con todas sus fuerzas.

-Si Charles no te lo puede sacar, dínoslo tú –Erik se encogió de hombros. Charles le tendió una mano a Katrina, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se levantó por su cuenta.

-No quiero quemarte –se disculpó, antes de cruzar los brazos y situarse frente a Emma- Empieza a hablar antes de que cambie de opinión y te mate, zorra.

Iba a matarla de todos modos, pero… En otra ocasión. Realmente no quería que Erik o Charles la vieran haciendo eso, y tenía la suficiente lucidez como para darse cuenta de que la venganza no valía perderles.

-¿Dónde está Shaw? –preguntó Erik. Emma se limitó a mirarlos y no contestó a ninguno de los dos, haciendo que Charles suspirase. Erik apretó la mandíbula y otras dos barras doradas se desprendieron de la cama, enrollándose con fuerza alrededor del cuello de Emma. La mutante jadeó y alzó el rostro en busca de aire, pero era evidente que no respiraba.

-Erik –advirtió Charles. Katrina pudo ver que su amigo no estaba nada cómodo en esa situación, tal vez incluso sentía piedad. Piedad que Emma no tuvo con Joelle cuando ella rehusó unirse a los suyos. Nuevas barras doradas se enrollaron alrededor de los brazos de Emma, que cerró los ojos unos instantes.

-Erik, basta ya –ordenó Charles, pero Erik negó con la cabeza.

-No.

Katrina avanzó unos pasos y le cogió la mano, tratando de darle su apoyo. Si por ella fuera, bien podía atravesarla con los hierros de la cama y lanzarla a un pozo… Llenando el hueco con cemento armado y algunas cabezas nucleares. Los dedos de Erik serpentearon entre los suyos, estrechándolos con fuerza mientras las barras aumentaban la presión sobre el cuello de Emma, que empezó a resquebrajarse.

-¡Erik, déjala ya! –gritó Charles, pero sólo hasta un par de segundos después Erik no hizo que los hierros alrededor del cuello de Emma se retirasen. La mujer volvió a su forma humana, suspirando antes de emitir un jadeo dolorido. Al principio Katrina pensó que le dolía el cuello, pero todos pudieron ver unas quemaduras en los brazos de Emma, que coincidían exactamente con las manos de Katrina.

-Toda tuya –indicó Erik- Ya no volverá a transformarse en diamante, y si lo hace, ya sabe lo que le espera.

Katrina se vio repentinamente arrastrada hacia el sillón, donde Erik prácticamente la obligó a sentarse. Tras ellos, Charles le leía la mente a Emma.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Erik, aparentemente preocupado. Se sentó frente a ella y le pasó un pedazo de hielo de una cubitera- Te ha dado un buen golpe.

-Sí. Ay –Katrina dio un respingo cuando el hielo frío se puso en contacto con su pómulo izquierdo, bastante dolorido. Seguramente estaba poniéndose púrpura, o azul… Hank le iba a armar una buena- Al menos la quemé, aunque la verdad es que no se cómo.

Erik alargó la mano y sus dedos se enredaron entre los de Katrina.

-Tu piel está caliente –observó, frunciendo el ceño- Como si tuvieras fiebre.

La joven se encogió de hombros.

-He quemado el suelo, parte de mi ropa y un bloque de diamante, ¿y la temperatura de mi piel te parece lo más raro?

Sin soltar el hielo, dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón. Tampoco soltó la mano de Erik, que se sentía extrañamente cómoda y reconfortante junto a la suya.

-Precioso, ¿verdad? –la voz de Emma hizo que diese un respingo y abriera los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a Erik dedicándole una mirada extraña, antes de que ambos mirasen a Emma. Ella sonreía, sin embargo, Charles lucía una mueca horrorizada.

-Es peor de lo que habíamos imaginado –masculló, mirándoles de reojo. Katrina se dio cuenta de que miraba atentamente su mano, aún enredada con la de Erik, pero no pudo importarle menos. Charles volvió a mirar a Emma- Te vienes con nosotros.

-Creo que no.

Rápidamente, se transformó en diamante y emitió un agudo silbido que hizo que algunos cristales se rompiesen. Junto a ella apareció, envuelta en una nube púrpura, una mujer de sonrisa malvada y cabellos de color violeta, la hija de Shaw. Erik gruñó, pero antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada, Katrina lanzó una ráfaga de fuego hacia la recién llegada. Ella la esquivó hábilmente saltando hacia un lado y el fuego se estampó contra la pared, dejando pegada una sustancia de color rubí. Katrina gruñó mientras Violet fruncía el ceño, mirando primero la pared y luego a Katrina. Incluso Emma se quedó mirando lo que fuera que había quedado pegado en la pared, boquiabierta.

-Lo siento, Emma –dijo Violet con un leve acento alemán y sin apartar la mirada. Katrina pudo ver que sus ojos eran de color oro- Pero esto es más importante.

Un nuevo estallido púrpura y ya no estaba. Charles respiró, aliviado.

-Andando –ordenó- La CIA querrá interrogarte también.

-Lo dudo –la voz de Emma surgió llena de desprecio mientras volvía a su forma humana- Tienen problemas mayores ahora.

Katrina se quedó paralizada. ¿Podían ser…? ¡Los chicos!


	8. Cap 7

**Cap. 7**

**1962**

**Base encubierta de la CIA, localización desconocida.**

-Me abuuuuuuuurroooooo –gimió Scarlett, sentándose en el sofá con las piernas en el respaldo. Orya apenas apartó la mirada del libro para ver el rostro invertido de su amiga.

-Ponte a pintarte las uñas o algo, a mí qué me cuentas –protestó. Scarlett bufó.

-Ya lo he hecho. También se las pinté a Raven, a Ángel y a Sean.

Orya frunció el ceño y a su lado, Raven soltó una risita.

-¿A Sean?

-Aposté con ella a que no podía hacer el pino con un dedo –Sean suspiró trágicamente, mostrando sus uñas de color rosa chillón- Mala idea.

-Si.

Se estaba haciendo de noche. Había pasado un día entero y no tenían noticias de Katrina, Erik, Charles o Moira, y estaban prácticamente incomunicados en las instalaciones de la CIA, aburriéndose a más no poder. Darwin y Alex jugaban al pinball, pero los demás estaban sentados sin saber qué hacer. Al principio se habían puesto a bailar (Sean hizo el ridículo hasta decir basta), luego a hacerse trenzas mutuamente, luego hicieron una pequeña pelea con los cojines, en un momento dado incluso se pusieron a lanzar cosas al aire para que Scarlett las cogiera con la cola, pero al final fueron cayendo presas del aburrimiento.

-Entonces… -la voz de Scarlett surgió con uno de sus suaves ronroneos gatunos- ¿El alemán y KitKat?

-¡Si! –Raven soltó una carcajada, feliz por tener un nuevo tema de conversación- En serio, no pueden ser más evidentes. Os lo juro, se ha pasado como una semana haciéndola de rabiar. La técnica más vieja de los tíos para llamar la atención de una chica.

-Doy fe de ello –dijo Sean, levantando la vista de su sándwich por un segundo- Yo la llamo la técnica del martillo pilón.

-¿Martillo pilón? –preguntó Ángel, y el joven pelirrojo asintió vigorosamente.

-Claro. Insistes, insistes e insistes hasta que, aunque sea por aburrimiento, dice que sí.

Todos se echaron a reír.

-Ro, ¿tú no deberías verlo? –preguntó Scarlett, y Orya bufó.

-Sabes que intento ver lo mínimo. Además, sería una falta de educación tremenda, ¿no te parece?

Ciertamente, Orya llevaba toda su vida tratando de no ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de no saberlo. A consecuencia de su poder, podía ver absolutamente todo, y en ocasiones era más una maldición que un don. Había visto muchas cosas buenas; nada la hacía más feliz que poder visualizar la felicidad que envolvía a una familia, la alegría de un niño pequeño o la inocencia de un bebé. Por desgracia, también había visto los sentimientos de muchos agentes de la CIA respecto a ellos, las ansias de sangre de Erik, el resentimiento y la tristeza que arrastraba Katrina. No todo era bueno.

Scarlett puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que tú digas, chica. Yo pienso que él está pillado, pero Katrina anda en las nubes. No creo que se enterase ni aunque le pusieran una pancarta delante.

-Katrina no está en las nubes –protestó Hank, saltando a defender a su amiga- Está centrada, que es distinto, y también ha sufrido mucho. No esperaréis que se abra al primer tío que intente ligar con ella.

Orya negó con la cabeza.

-Aún suponiendo que Erik esté pillado, como dice Scarlett, no lo veo ligando con nadie. O se lo diría e irían en serio, o se callaría. No me parece que hacer las cosas a medias sea su estilo.

-Y hablando de cosas a medias –Scarlett se incorporó de pronto, meneando la cola como un gatito emocionado- No pretenderás quedarte a medias con el profesor, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo? –Raven se atragantó con su refresco y Ángel le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, mientras Sean reía a carcajadas- ¿He oído bien?

-¡A mí no me mires! –rió Orya al ver la mirada entre desconcertada y asombrada de Raven- ¡Fue tu hermano el que se quedó flipado conmigo!

-Venga, reconócelo –sonrió Scarlett, haciéndole cosquillas con la cola- Se te caía la baba con él.

-No es culpa mía que sea endemoniadamente mono –Orya se encogió de hombros antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Ángel y Scarlett chillaron de emoción, Raven la abrazó, riendo, como si fueran a convertirse inmediatamente en cuñadas, Sean empezó a reírse a carcajadas y Hank se limitó a sonreír. La única reacción de Orya fue enrojecer bruscamente y esconder la cabeza en el hombro de Raven, riéndose como una niña pequeña y muy a su pesar- Dios, ¡no me creo que haya dicho eso! ¡Scarlett, eres una puñetera chismosa! Vale, está bien, digamos –dijo, tratando de dejar de reír- Que haga lo que haga yo, siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Aquello sólo provocó más carcajadas, a las que se unió gustosa. Se quedaron allí, riendo, al menos hasta que dos agentes de la CIA pasaron frente a la ventana. Orya vio que uno de ellos desprendía inseguridad y tan sólo quería irse, pero el otro estaba amargado y quería pagarlo con alguien.

-Eh! –dijo uno- No sabía que había llegado el circo a la ciudad. ¡Vamos, cielo, haz eso de…! –movió los brazos como si tuviera alas, y Ángel le dedicó tal mirada que muchos hubieran salido corriendo- ¿No? Venga, ¡a ver tus pies! ¡Eso es, piernas, andando!

Hank suspiró, poniéndose en pie y yendo directo al botón de la pared. Lo pulsó y al momento una cortina empezó a cerrarse, aislándoles del patio.

-¡Eh, vamos hombre! –protestó el agente. Scarlett gruñó.

-Imbécil.

Hank se sentó de nuevo y Ángel apartó la mirada, disgustada.

-Son estupideces de tío –intervino Raven suavemente, pero Ángel negó con la cabeza.

-Esas estupideces las aguanto, las he aguantado toda la vida. Pero prefiero que me miren muchos desnudándome a que me mire uno como lo hace ese.

Scarlett empezó a soltar improperios en su idioma materno, haciendo que todos la mirasen extrañados.

-¿Pero qué dice? –preguntó Sean. Orya suspiró.

-Está hablando en hindi, en cuanto a lo que dice… Acabamos de comer, así que mejor no os lo digo.

-¿Eres india? –preguntó Hank- Había oído el acento ruso de Orya, pero no el tuyo.

-A mí me sale el acento cuando estoy enfadada –gruñó Scarlett- Así que será mejor que nunca lo oigáis.

Respiró un par de veces para aclarar sus ideas y se cambió de sofá, acurrucándose junto a Orya.

-Tengo sueño, acaríciame el pelo, ¿quieres? Me deja KO

-¿En serio? -Sean soltó una risita y Orya suspiró.

-Sí. Eso, la leche y el pescado. Vamos, sé que quieres decirlo. Mi amiga se comporta como un maldito cachorro de gato.

Empezó a acariciar el cabello de Scarlett mientras ella ronroneaba suavemente. Su amiga tenía un precioso cabello negro, rizado, que combinaba perfectamente con las marcas de sus brazos y piernas, con sus ojos gatunos y su cola. Una auténtica tigresa.

Se escuchó un golpe sordo a lo lejos y Scarlett se incorporó, husmeando como un gato.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Darwin al otro lado de la habitación. Todos miraron a su alrededor, tratando de escuchar- Algo no va bien.

Mientras todos se levantaban y se acercaban a la ventana, Orya permaneció en su sitio y se limitó a mirar a su alrededor atentamente. No había nada inusual, los agentes de la CIA en las distintas estancias. Miró hacia abajo, pero como pudo ver a través del hormigón y el cemento, todo estaba tranquilo en los niveles subterráneos.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Hank. Al ver que señalaba al cielo, Orya siguió su mirada. Frunció el ceño al ver cómo caía la figura. ¿Era…? ¡Era un hombre!

Ya se había levantado y estaba con los demás cuando Flanders se estampó en el suelo justo en frente de la ventana con un sonido asqueroso. Raven soltó un grito histérico mientras todos se apartaban corriendo.

-Oh, mierda –exclamó Scarlett, frunciendo el ceño y sacando las garras. Más cuerpos siguieron cayendo en el jardín, muriendo al instante y dejando siniestros montones ensangrentados por doquier. Agentes de la CIA armados empezaron a invadir el patio.

-¡Atrás, atrás, nos están atacando! ¡No salgáis de esa sala! –gritó uno de ellos justo antes de que un mutante de piel roja, cola y cargando con dos espadas empezó a aparecer y desaparecer, matándolos rápidamente.

Los agentes empezaron a disparar. Raven gritó mientras todos se tiraban detrás del sofá y Sean, que quedó retrasado, saltó por encima y cayó justo encima de Orya, se lo quitó de encima como pudo. Mirando a través de distintos cuerpos, pudo ver a Darwin delante de ellos, con los brazos abiertos en un ademán protector. La ventana saltó en pedazos y Raven se echó a llorar. A través de la otra ventana, pudieron ver un tornado destrozando Cerebro. En el jardín, el mutante rojo seguía masacrando a los agentes.

-¡Y una mierda quedarnos! –gritó Darwin- ¡Corred!

Salieron a todo correr de la sala pero fueron retenidos por los agentes de la CIA, que los instaban a volver atrás. Orya pataleó y mordió manos, tratando de correr, pero en cuanto se escuchó una explosión brutal muy cerca de ellos, todos intentaron volver hacia atrás. Estaba desorientada, veía las muertes por doquier y el destello de las explosiones la cegaba casi por completo. Alguien la cogió de la mano y la arrastró de nuevo al salón, y tuvo que usar sus poderes para conseguir ver que era Sean. Se sintió bastante aliviada en cuanto llegaron a la habitación, donde al menos no les alcanzaba el resplandor de las explosiones.

La situación en el jardín seguía igual, pero el tornado se acercaba peligrosamente a la base. Un agente se vio atrapado por él y fue lanzado contra la ventana, rompiéndola y rodando por el suelo, presumiblemente muerto. Antes de que nadie más entrase o se viera lanzado dentro de la habitación, Orya hizo una ilusión de invisibilidad a su alrededor, creando una réplica exacta de sí misma que se quedó junto a los demás. Fuera quien fuera el que los atacaba, tal vez tuvieran alguna oportunidad si no la veían.

El tornado escupió un hombre con traje gris, que entró tranquilamente por la recién rota ventana mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta y la melena castaña. El mutante rojo entró por la otra ventana con las espadas en alto. Se escucharon varios disparos en el pasillo, fuera del salón.

-¡Espere, espera, espere! –gritó un hombre- ¿Quiere a los mutantes? ¡Están ahí dentro, pero a los demás déjenos marchar! ¡No somos una amenaza!

Se escuchó el sonido que provocaría un cuerpo estampándose contra la pared y rompiéndose el cuello. La puerta se abrió y entraron dos personas; un hombre con traje negro y un extraño casco metálico y una mujer de vibrantes cabellos de color violeta. Ella sonrió, pero el hombre se quedó unos segundos mirando a los mutantes.

-¿Dónde está el telépata? –preguntó. Orya caminó en silencio hasta situarse detrás de él.

-No está –informó el mutante rojo.

-Lástima –comentó el hombre del casco- Pero así podré quitarme este ridículo casco.

Se lo quitó, se atusó el cabello y sonrió.

-Buenas tardes –dijo- Me llamo Sebastián Shaw. Esta es mi hija, Violet von Strucker, y no venimos a haceros daño –aseguró mientras avanzaba hacia ellos. Al ver la diferencia de apellidos, Orya se fijó en el anillo que lucía Violet en la mano derecha.

-¡Alto ahí! –gritó un agente en el jardín.

-Azazel –ordenó Shaw con un gesto casi aburrido. El mutante rojo se teletransportó hasta el hombre y lo atravesó con una de sus espadas antes de volver a la sala.

-_Monstruo_ –dijo la ilusión de Orya en ruso, justo antes de que Azazel apareciese delante de ella.

-Es agradable ver a una compatriota –sonrió malévolamente y exhibió un marcado acento ruso.

-No hay orgullo alguno en compartir madre patria con gente como tú –escupió la ilusión, expresando todo el asco que sentía la auténtica Orya.

-Chicos –Violet calmó la situación con su incombustible sonrisa- Tranquilizaos. ¿Por qué no nos conocemos un poquito mejor? Extended las manos, si sois tan amables.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, confusos, y Violet suspiró. Todos extendieron las manos frente a ellos al instante, como si estuvieran hipnotizados.

-¿Sabéis? –Violet paseó frente a ellos, pasando el dedo índice por todas sus manos. Cada vez que lo hacía, su piel parecía volverse levemente violeta -Yo empiezo. Me llamo Violet y soy una tactópata, puedo… Hacer muchas cosas a través del tacto, digamos.

Más que eso. Orya pudo ver que cada vez que tocaba a uno de los jóvenes, algunas células de Violet mutaban para imitarlas. Pudo ver en ella rasgos de casi todos los mutantes que había visto, pero en mayor medida estaban Shaw, Emma y Azazel. ¡Estaba copiando sus poderes!

Cuando su dedo rozó la mano de la ilusión de Orya, se detuvo en seco. Sin decir nada, miró directamente a Azazel y Orya vio que le decía algo mentalmente. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, algo duro y suave se enrolló con fuerza alrededor de su cuello, ahogándola. La ilusión se desvaneció y ella misma volvió a ser visible, pero eso no le importaba tanto como el hecho de que no podía respirar y de que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Se llevó las manos al cuello y trató de quitarse aquello de encima, pero tan sólo se apretó más fuerte, haciendo que patalease. Scarlett gruñó y se lanzó hacia delante, pero un tornado la derribó. Shaw chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

-Azazel –dijo, como quien regaña a un perro travieso. Azazel desapareció y volvió a aparecer junto a Violet, dejando caer a Orya al suelo. La joven aterrizó de rodillas y respiró dolorosamente, soltando algunas lágrimas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Cada vez que inspiraba, era como si pasasen clavos por su garganta en vez de aire.

-Señoras, señores –dijo Shaw, como si nada hubiera pasado- Se acerca una revolución. Cuando la humanidad descubra lo que somos capaces de hacer, cada cual deberá decidir. Ser esclavo, o reinar sobre ellos. Podéis elegir libremente pero si no estáis con nosotros estáis por definición contra nosotros. Así que podéis quedaros, y luchar por la gente que os odia y os teme, o podéis uniros a mí y vivir como reyes.

-Y reinas –añadió Violet, mirando directamente a Ángel. Desde el suelo, Orya lo vio todo antes de que ocurriese. Esta se mordió el labio y miró al suelo durante unos segundos. Después, muy despacio, alargó una mano. Shaw la cogió y la llevó suavemente junto a Azazel y Violet.

-¿Estás loca? –exclamó Scarlett, indignada.

-¡Ángel!

-¿Estás de coña?

-Vamos –espetó Ángel- Este no es nuestro sitio, y no tenemos por qué avergonzarnos.

Darwin alargó la mano hacia ella con expresión suplicante, pero Ángel lo ignoró.

-Tenemos que hacer algo –masculló Raven. Shaw guió a Ángel hasta el jardín, donde ella, Azazel, el tipo de los tornados, Violet y el propio Shaw se pusieron en fila. Orya vio a Darwin y Alex discutiendo por algo, y finalmente Alex empujó a Darwin y este salió al jardín.

-¡Esperad! –dijo. Orya empezó a ver los dos posibles resultados de aquello apenas el joven habló- ¡Me voy con vosotros!

-Mierda, Darwin, no lo hagas –susurró lo más alto que pudo, pero su garganta no daba para más. Apenas respiraba, menos podía gritar. De todos modos, ¿qué más daba? Si Ángel quería irse, que se fuera.

-Sabia decisión –alabó Shaw- Cuéntame, ¿cuál es tu mutación?

-Se adapta para sobrevivir –intervino su hija. Darwin alzó las cejas, sorprendido de que lo supiera.

-Eh… Sí, exacto. Así que me iré con usted.

-Me gusta eso –Shaw le indicó que se uniera a la fila, y Darwin agarró la mano de Ángel. Casi al momento, gritó.

-¡ALEX!

-¡LARGAOS! –bramó Alex, avanzando hacia Shaw. Alguien agarró a Orya y la arrastró hasta detrás del sillón.

-¡AHORA!

A través del sillón y del cuerpo de Scarlett, Orya pudo ver cómo Darwin protegía a Ángel con su cuerpo mientras Alex lanzaba sus círculos contra Shaw. Orya se quedó boquiabierta al ver que el mutante simplemente los absorbió.

-¿Proteges a tus amigos mutantes? –preguntó Shaw, con parte de los círculos todavía entre manos- Un gesto muy noble, me gusta.

Darwin fue a pegarle un puñetazo, pero Shaw agarró su mandíbula con la mano y absorbió la fuerza del impacto.

-Adáptate a esto –dijo, empujando una burbuja de energía a través de su boca antes de volver junto a los suyos y desaparecer con un estallido rojo. Orya pudo ver el resplandor rojizo bajando por la garganta de Darwin, que miraba a sus amigos convulsionándose y con el miedo en el rostro. Se volvió metálico y después de piedra, intentando eliminar la energía en su interior. Orya ya había visto que aquello sólo tenía dos salidas. Uno, Darwin modificaba la densidad de su cuerpo, la energía salía de él y explotaba, matando a todos menos él. Dos, no hacía nada y la contenía. Y también vio cómo acabaría.

Orya se echó a llorar cuando Darwin alzó una mano hacia ellos, justo antes de arder y convertirse en ceniza que cayó al suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Moscú, Rusia.<strong>

-¿Cómo has perdido a Emma? –preguntó Sebastian. Violet suspiró, hundiéndose en los asientos de la limusina. Estaban en Moscú, acudiendo a la cita con el general ruso al que Emma había tratado de seducir.

-Ya te lo he dicho, padre. Emma estaba atrapada y en cuanto lo vi, me di cuenta de que era más importante que saliera de allí.

-¿Viste el qué?

-Holmes, o Martin, o como quiera que se llame esa chica –Violet sonrió- Tiene el poder de su hermana, el que pensábamos que estaba perdido.

Su padre se incorporó sobre el asiento como si le hubieran dado un calambre, con los ojos desorbitados y las manos apretando el cuero del asiento.

-¿Estás segura de eso? –preguntó. Violet asintió.

-No creo que ni ella misma lo sepa, porque no sabe usarlo. Me di cuenta porque me lanzó un chorro de fuego y cuando se estampó contra la pared, el aether quedó pegado. Te digo que sólo Emma y yo supimos lo que era, Holmes debía pensar que era fuego…

Su padre pegó un puñetazo sobre la mesita de la limusina, hundiéndola varios centímetros.

-¡Deberías haberla traído! –exclamó, furioso- ¡Hemos estado a esto de tenerlo y tú la has dejado escapar!

-Uno –dijo Violet tranquilamente- Te estoy diciendo que no sabe usarlo, con lo cual, no nos sirve. Y espero que hayas leído bien el informe de Trask porque, por mucho que esa chica se negase a venir con nosotros, lo que le hizo ese lunático fue una atrocidad para nuestra especie y no voy a permitirlo de nuevo. Y dos, padre, estábamos a menos de dos metros de tu querido Erik, que no habría dudado en atravesarme con los hierros de la cama apenas diese un paso hacia Holmes.

Su padre levantó la mirada hacia ella con una expresión calculadora.

-¿Erik, dices? ¿Erik y Katrina?

-Eso vi en la mente de los jóvenes hace un par de horas –afirmó Violet. Gracias su copia de los poderes de Emma, había podido ver con toda claridad la discusión que habían mantenido los jóvenes al respecto- Será útil.

-Si… ¿Y qué me dices de esos jóvenes? ¿Dejamos atrás algún talento útil?

-No demasiado, pero los copié todos por si acaso –Violet se encogió de hombros- Sin duda, el más interesante era el de la adaptación. También había una chica que podía cambiar su apariencia física, la chica medio tigre que podía comunicarse con los animales y otra, la rusa a la que Azazel casi mata –alzó la voz con la esperanza de que Azazel la oyese desde el asiento del copiloto, detrás del cristal tintado- que puede ver todo y provocar ilusiones. Luego un chico que produce ultrasonidos, el rubio de los círculos de energía y el cerebrito con capacidades físicas superiores. Ángel tiene sus alas y puede escupir ácido –informó- Y luego está Xavier, el telépata, Holmes con su control de los átomos y el aether y tu Erik con su control de los metales. Nada con lo que no podamos.

-¿No te parece irónico que nosotros sepamos más que Katrina acerca de su propia mutación? -su padre soltó una risa y Violet se encogió de hombros. Era lo que pasaba cuando te negabas a ti mismo la realidad de tu naturaleza, quien eres en realidad.

-Eso, querido padre, será su perdición.

* * *

><p><strong> wikiAether -El "misterioso" poder de Katrina y Joelle.**

** wiki/Bolivar_Trask -El director de Industrias Trask.**


	9. Cap 8

**Cap. 8**

**1962**

**Base encubierta de la CIA, localización desconocida.**

Al ver cómo había quedado el edificio, Charles y Katrina prácticamente se lanzaron desde el coche en marcha. Había escombros por todas partes, soldados marchando de un lado a otro y pequeños fuegos que todavía no habían apagado. Katrina fue la que los vio primero, sentados en un banco frente a la entrada principal. Había un par de bolsas junto a ellos y la pizarra blanca con los datos de los mutantes estaba apoyada contra el banco.

-¡Hank! –gritó Katrina, echando a correr. Charles salió disparado detrás de ella.

-¡Raven!

En el banco, Raven se levantó y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Detrás de ella, todos estaban tirados contra el respaldo con cara desanimada y entristecida, salvo Hank, que estaba siendo aplastado entre los brazos de Katrina. Cuando se separó de su hermana, Charles miró a los jóvenes. Sean, Alex, Scarlett, Orya, Hank… ¿Pero…?

-¿Dónde están Darwin y Ángel? –preguntó Katrina. Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí sin querer contestar y Orya alzó su mirada multicolor hacia Katrina, que abrió los ojos con incredulidad- No… Orya, dime que no…

-Sí –gruñó Scarlett- Esa zorra nos abandonó y por su culpa, Darwin ha muerto.

Aquello golpeó a Charles como una apisonadora. Mientras Katrina empezaba a llorar débilmente y abrazaba de nuevo a Hank, él no pudo hacer otra cosa que apretar la mano de Raven y pensar que era culpa suya. Debería haber estado con ellos, protegiéndoles, no al otro lado del planeta. No debería haberlos abandonado, eran muy jóvenes, no sabían defenderse de otros mutantes… Y ahora uno de ellos había muerto y otro había desertado.

-_No es culpa tuya –_la dulce voz de Orya con su acento ruso rebotó en su mente, pillándole desprevenido. Ambos se miraron y la joven frunció el ceño- _La única culpable aquí es Ángel, tú estabas haciendo lo que debías. No te martirices por ello._

_-¿También eres telépata? –_Charles frunció el ceño, pero la joven negó con la cabeza.

-_Parte de ver todo consiste en hacer ver a los demás._

Mientras tanto, Moira y Erik ya les habían alcanzado. La mano de Erik estaba sobre el hombro de Katrina, que seguía gimoteando y soltando alguna lágrima de vez en cuando. Charles paseó su mirada sobre todos y suspiró.

-Esto se acabó, os van a llevar a vuestras casas de inmediato.

-No pensamos irnos –saltó Sean con un deje desafiante que no daba lugar a discusiones.

-¿Qué?

-Él no va a ir a la cárcel –señaló a Alex.

-¡Shaw mató a Darwin! –exclamó Alex, indignado.

-Más motivo para que os vayáis –repuso Charles. Estaba dolido, pero también tenía que hacer lo correcto- Esto se acabó.

-Darwin ha muerto, Charles –dijo Orya con un gesto de dolor, llevándose la mano a la garganta. A Charles le sorprendió que su dulce voz sonase tan sumamente ronca- Y no podemos ni enterrarlo.

Katrina soltó un gemido.

-Podemos vengarle –dijo Erik. Todos miraron hacia él y Charles frunció el ceño.

-¿Podemos hablar? –No esperó respuesta, sino que lo arrastró varios metros- Son unos críos.

-No. Eran –remarcó Erik –unos críos. Charles, tienes entre manos a seis jóvenes, más de la mitad con unas ganas de venganza que no pueden con ellas. Si no luchan con nosotros acabarán haciéndolo por su cuenta. Shaw tiene su ejército, y nosotros el nuestro.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso –Katrina se unió a ellos sin esperar invitación. Tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas, pero parecía decidida cuando le miró a los ojos- No podemos parar ahora, Charles, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

Charles se giró y miró uno por uno a todos los chicos, pensando. Todos parecían tan decididos como la propia Katrina y se dio cuenta de que si no contaban con él para ayudarles, acabarían haciéndolo solos. Al final suspiró hondamente.

-Vamos a tener que entrenarnos. Todos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro.

-Evidentemente.

-Habla por ti, Summers, yo soy acero para barcos –Sean exhibió unos músculos inexistentes, haciendo que Scarlett soltara una risita y le golpease suavemente con la cola blanca y negra.

-Pero no podemos quedarnos –dijo Hank- Aunque reabrieran el departamento, esto no es seguro. Y no tenemos a dónde ir.

Charles sonrió.

-Sí tenemos.

Apenas media hora después, estaban en una furgoneta de la CIA conducida por Katrina, camino a la antigua casa de la familia de Charles. En un principio quería conducir Erik, pero la joven le había dirigido tal mirada que el alemán no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentarse como copiloto mientras los demás se amontonaban en los asientos traseros. Charles había acabado encajado entre Raven y Orya, Hank iba aplastado contra la ventana detrás del asiento de Katrina y Sean, Scarlett y Alex iban en la parte trasera, en el remolque.

Durante los primeros kilómetros, la cosa había estado tranquila y todos trataron de dormir un rato, apoyados unos sobre otros. Luego Erik decidió intentar sacarle una sonrisa a Katrina y empezó a fastidiarla, llamándola KitKat, KittyKat y todas las variantes que se le ocurrieron. Katrina acabó pegándole varias veces con un mapa enrollado y casi se salió de la carretera, pero también se rió.

Al ver que volvía a animarse, Scarlett pidió a gritos que pusieran la radio. Hard Day's Night empezó a sonar a todo volumen y Raven y Scarlett les obsequiaron con media hora de canciones a gritos, en las que Orya no participó. Cuando Charles preguntó, se alzó un coro de explicaciones y algún que otro improperio en lo que le pareció hindi.

-¡El bicho rojo!

-¡Azazel!

-¡La cola…!

-¿Era su cola? Yo pensé que era su…

-¡SEAN!

-¡Casi la ahoga…!

Al final la explicación más decente que obtuvo vino de la propia Orya, que proyecto frente a Charles una imagen de lo ocurrido. Al ver al demonio rojo ahogándola con la cola, Charles se sintió repentinamente invadido por la ira, y más aún cuando le apartó el cabello del cuello (realmente la chica tenía el pelo largo) y vio los moratones de su cuello que correspondían a la forma alargada de una cuerda, o en ese caso de una cola.

La joven se encogió de hombros y Hank habló por ella.

-Tiene la tráquea ligeramente aplastada y la garganta irritada, y también le duele al hablar. Ya la oíste. En realidad, se pondrá bien en seguida.

Pero a Charles no le preocupaba aquello, sino el hecho de que aquello podía haberle ocurrido a Raven… ¿Y porqué se enfadaba tanto? Tal vez porque los hermosos ojos de Orya no estaban hechos para mostrar dolor y eso era lo que acababa de ver en la ilusión. No, debían mostrar alegría, esperanza, aquel extraño brillo que le hacía pensar que la joven estaba viendo hasta lo más profundo de su alma, que lo sabía todo… Incluso la mirada soñadora que se le quedaba cuando estaba viendo algo que los demás ni imaginaban era mil veces mejor que la expresión dolorida que había tenido la desgracia de ver…

Una mano se agitó delante de él y Charles parpadeó, sorprendido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

-¡Charles Francis Xavier, despierta de una vez! –protestó Raven- ¿Qué haces?

-Déjale –Erik esbozó una de sus sonrisas torcidas desde el asiento delantero- Está soñando con su angelito.

-¿Hum?

Charles lo entendió todo al darse cuenta de que Orya se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, y que él se había acurrucado contra ella sin querer… Igual que un adolescente. Suspiró. Al intentar leer la mente de los demás, se dio cuenta de que los únicos que permanecían despiertos eran Erik, Katrina, Raven y él mismo. Incluso Sean, que en algún momento estuvo cantando a gritos el himno de Canadá (lo que hizo reír a Scarlett de forma incontrolada, nadie supo por qué) estaba dormido, apoyado contra Alex, que a su vez tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la de Scarlett.

Una lata de refresco vacía flotó hacia Orya, evidentemente con la intención de despertarla, pero cayó al suelo tras un sonoro manotazo.

-¡Ay! ¡Kat!

-¿Pero no ves que están teniendo un momento? Deja de molestar y pásame el termo del café, ¿quieres?

-Orya está dormida, eso no es tener un momento.

-El. Café –le cortó Katrina.

Erik frunció el ceño de forma infantil, pero el termo metálico flotó hacia la mano de Katrina. Charles rió entre dientes, apoyó suavemente su cabeza sobre la de Orya y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Xavier. Salem Center, Westchester, Nueva York.<strong>

-¿Esto es tuyo? –preguntó Sean, incrédulo, mirando el edificio que se alzaba ante ellos. Si tuviera que hacerlo, Erik apostaría que no pasarían tres días sin que alguien se perdiese en él, de tan grande que era. Aunque ser tan grande también tenía desventajas, eran más puertas y ventanas que proteger, más sitios donde esconderse... Tenía trabajo.

-No. Es nuestro –puntualizó Charles.

-La verdad, Charles –comentó Erik con cierta ironía- No sé cómo has sobrevivido en tal penuria.

-Bueno –Raven se hizo paso y abrazó a su hermano, que sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente- Fue una penuria atenuada por mí. Venga, os lo enseñaremos.

Tras un pequeño tour por pasillos, salones y diversas estancias, llegaron a la cocina. Con diferencia, era la estancia más esperada de toda la casa… Y también sufrieron una gran decepción cuando se dieron cuenta de que la nevera estaba vacía como un desierto.

-Bueno –dijo Charles, pasando su mirada de la nevera a su hermana- No había pensado en esto.

-¿Y te crees que yo sí? –Raven frunció el ceño y le pegó un codazo a Sean, que se quejaba con pequeños aullidos- ¡Ya vale, Sean!

-Por favor –suplicó Katrina, apoyándose contra una mesa y cerrando los ojos- Por favor, decidme que al menos queda café.

-Te dije que debería haber conducido yo –le recordó Erik, buscando el termo en la bolsa de viaje y lanzándoselo. La joven lo atrapó al vuelo y le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

-Yo soy la agente de la CIA y la teniente, así que el coche lo cojo yo –dijo, segundos antes de bajar la vista y morderse el labio- Bueno, agente de la CIA ya no, pero sigo siendo teniente.

-¿Cómo? –Hank frunció el ceño y Katrina suspiró, apretando los labios.

-Sí. Resulta que a Stryker no le hace mucha gracia que los mutantes trabajen en la CIA –se alzó un coro de protestas, y Katrina le dedicó una sonrisa triste a Hank y le cogió la mano con toda familiaridad- No te sorprendas si a ti también te echan.

Hank se encogió de hombros y le dio un toquecito en la nariz con el dedo, sacándole una risita a la joven, pero a Erik no le hizo ninguna gracia. No era gracioso que Katrina perdiese su carrera en la CIA por culpa de esos estúpidos prejuicios, de que la gente que antes la elogiaba ahora la criticase o le hiciese el vacío al ver su auténtica naturaleza. ¿Es que Katrina no había desempeñado su trabajo igual de bien antes de que todos supieran que era una mutante?

-Bueno, pues… Katrina, Sean, Alex y Erik, vais de compras.

-¿Qué? –la cara de Katrina se torció en un gesto de asombro- ¡Pero si me estoy cayendo de sueño!

-Por eso –Charles sonrió ampliamente- Así despiertas. Raven os acompañará, ella conoce la ciudad.

-¿Me estás dejando a cargo de la hormona con patas pelirroja? –Erik alzó una ceja y Sean le miró, indignado.

-¡Oye!

-Lo dijo Scarlett en el coche –el alemán escurrió el bulto hábilmente y ambos jóvenes empezaron a discutir, palabrotas en hindi incluidas.

-Vale, a ver –Raven cogió papel y lápiz y se apoyó en la mesa- Leche, pan, galletas…

-Café –añadió Katrina, sacudiendo el termo casi vacío.

-Refrescos y golosinas –propuso Sean.

-¡Hamburguesas! –saltó Alex.

-Eh... ¡Frutos secos! –dijo Hank.

-Cigarrillos –propuso Scarlett, pero Orya le atizó una colleja.

-Té –dijo Charles. Todos le miraron con el ceño fruncido y él se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente- Soy inglés, ¿recordáis?

Orya proyectó frente a ella la ilusión de un frutero con limas y Raven frunció el ceño.

-Haré lo que pueda con eso. Entonces… Leche, pan, galletas, café, las gominotas y los refrescos, hamburguesas, frutos secos, cigarrillos, té, limas…

-Nada de cigarrillos –regañó Charles. Raven gimió como una niña pequeña y Scarlett suspiró.

-Lo intentaste.

-_Comprad algo de verdura, para hacer ensaladas o algo, cosas sencillas –_Erik miró a Charles y vio que había colocado los dedos en su sien de forma disimulada- Intentad que Raven no me agote la tarjeta de crédito, ¿vale?

-Estoy aquí, Charles –le recordó Raven con tono cansino- Vale, en marcha. Charles, cogemos el coche de la CIA.

-¡Conduzco yo! –saltó Katrina, cogiendo las llaves y la lista de la mano de Raven y echando a andar decidida hacia el pasillo. Erik sonrió levemente. Con un único movimiento de su mano, las llaves salieron disparadas de la mano de la joven y flotaron en el aire sobre ella, fuera de su alcance- ¡Erik!

-Conduzco yo –dijo, andando hacia la salida y haciendo que las llaves le siguiesen por el aire. Raven soltó una risita y se unió a ellos, tironeando de Sean- Nadie quiere que te salgas de la carretera.

-No estoy tan dormida –Katrina trató de poner ojos de cachorrito, pero no funcionó. Erik podía ignorar la carita más adorable y más bonita que había visto en su vida, aunque la tuviese delante y la cara fuera la de Katrina. La ignoró y caminó hacia el coche seguido de Sean, Alex y Raven, que de pronto soltó un chillido.

-¡Kat!

Algo golpeó a Erik en la espalda y este se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que tenía a Katrina sobre sus hombros y que había cogido las llaves.

-¡KitKat, baja de ahí!

-¡Oblígame!

Aquello llevó a una discusión ridícula de la que fueron testigos los tres jóvenes, de brazos cruzados y apoyados contra el coche.

-¿Y estos son los adultos? –preguntó Sean, incrédulo. Raven suspiró.

-Alentador, ¿eh?

-Compenetración al máximo –observó Alex- Y madurez digna de observar.

-¡Que me sueltes! –protestaba Katrina, flotando a dos metros sobre el suelo echada sobre un pequeño tornado mientras Erik la agarraba del pie y tiraba, tratando en vano de bajarla.

-¡Las llaves!

-¡Y una porra!

Erik se dio cuenta de que Katrina llevaba un cinturón con hebilla metálica y sonrió; a los dos segundos, Katrina estaba en el suelo y muy indignada.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? –protestó Raven- ¡Se va a hacer de noche!

-Está bien –gruñó Katrina, levantándose y sacudiéndose los pantalones. Eran blancos y, cuando la joven se dio la vuelta, todos pudieron ver que tenía el trasero manchado de hierba y hojas. Al escuchar las risas de Alex y Sean, giró la cabeza hacia ellos y frunció el ceño- ¿Algún problema, Lehnsherr?

-No –Erik se encogió de hombros tratando de aguantar la risa.

Tras un movido viaje en el coche en el que Erik estuvo a punto de perder los nervios (Sean y Raven empezaron a discutir sobre si Superman era real o no, Raven decía que si existiera ya deberían habérselo cruzado y Sean opinaba que si había mutantes, también Superman. Alex estaba apoyado contra la ventanilla, suspirando, y Katrina enfurruñada, de brazos cruzados e ignorándole) lograron llegar al supermercado. Nada más entrar los jóvenes salieron disparados en todas direcciones, cada uno buscando lo que quería, y dejaron a Erik plantado junto a la puerta y a Katrina con la lista en la mano. La joven le miró de reojo y suspiró.

-Coge un carro, Lehnsherr. Tenemos trabajo.

Pasaron la siguiente hora buceando entre los estantes de alimentos, tratando de encontrar lo que había en la lista. Los jóvenes iban y venían constantemente, cargados con cosas que estaban y no no estaban en la lista. Erik prefirió no decir nada, y Katrina aceptó donuts, chicles, dulces para el desayuno, chocolate, crema de cacahuete, churros y botellines de cerveza. Al ver la mirada ilusionada de Sean, sin embargo, la joven soltó una risa malvada.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Sean, que aún eres menor de edad. Deja la cerveza para los mayores.

La cara de desilusión de Sean fue algo épico. Erik también hizo como que no había visto el paquete de cigarrillos que Raven se había metido en el bolsillo. ¿Qué más daba que Scarlett fumase? Había escuchado algo de que tenía sesenta y dos años, así que no creía que fuera a morirse por un paquete de tabaco. El ruido de unos saltitos le hizo darse la vuelta y se le escapó una risa al ver a Katrina saltando, tratando en vano de alcanzar un bote de frutos secos del estante superior. La joven le dirigió una mirada enojada.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Vamos, ayúdame! –protestó, poniendo los brazos en jarra. Erik soltó una risita y alcanzó el bote fácilmente.

-No es culpa mía que seas un duende –comentó, aún sin darle el bote. Katrina alzó una ceja.

-¿Disculpa? Para tu información, 1.63 está completamente dentro de la media. No es culpa mía que tú seas un gigante.

-No soy un gigante, soy alemán.

-Vaya excusa.

-De todos modos, ¿por qué no usas tus poderes? –Erik frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que podía haber cogido el bote perfectamente sin su ayuda, pero Katrina se limitó a bufar.

-¿Estás loco, es que no ves que hay cámaras de seguridad? –protestó.

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué pasa, ahora tampoco podemos usar nuestros poderes para ir a un maldito supermercado? –gruñó Erik. Katrina se cruzó de brazos con una mirada desafiante.

-Si no quieres que te echen de dicho supermercado, pues no, no podemos. Ahora dame el maldito bote –extendió la mano hacia él, pero Erik volvió a dejarlo donde estaba.

-Si lo quieres, usa tus poderes. Yo no pienso dártelo –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros pero interiormente enfadado, ya que aquella era una de las cosas que le molestaban hasta lo indecible. Katrina era magnífica, espléndida, con un potencial que ni ella misma imaginaba. Podría reinar sobre muchas personas apenas lo intentase, y sin embargo se acobardaba de usar su poder por la mera presencia de unos insignificantes humanos.

Katrina le fulminó con la mirada antes de girar la cabeza a un lado y a otro. Algo blanco empezó a brillar debajo de la chaqueta y un pequeño tornado la elevó apenas los centímetros que necesitaba para coger el bote. Volvió a poner los pies en el suelo rápidamente y volvió a mirar a un lado y a otro.

-¿Era tan difícil?

-Ah, cállate.

Dejó el bote en el carro y Erik se dejó arrastrar hacia la zona de las verduras. Iba a coger una lechuga cualquiera, pero Katrina le dio un manotazo.

-Esa no, las hojas están duras –alzó una ceja al ver que Erik no decía nada- Que está demasiado madura.

-Ah.

-A ver… Esta –la metió en una bolsa de plástico y la dejó en el carro. Fue cogiendo también tomates y zanahorias mientras hablaban- Ya me gustaría verte a ti en mi pueblo durante la temporada de cosecha. No durarías ni una semana.

-¿Disculpa? Llevo cazando nazis más de la mitad de mi vida, creo que puedo apañármelas con unas cuantas hortalizas –bufó Erik, y Katrina rió, apuntándole con una zanahoria.

-Si, claro, lo que tú digas.

Sean y Alex se acercaron a ellos con varias barras de pan, hamburguesas y un paquete de galletas en manos y, como no, discutiendo.

-¡Que te digo que es imposible que siga vivo! –protestaba Alex- ¡El avión se estrelló en el hielo!

-Por esa regla de tres, Shaw ya debería estar muerto, porque yo no veo normal que un barco se hunda y el tío sobreviva –dijo Sean. Katrina soltó una risita al ver que dejaban las cosas en la cesta y seguían su camino, discutiendo e ignorándoles.

-Ay, Dios, no me digas que tenemos a los groupies del Capitán América con nosotros.

-¿Cómo sabes que hablan del Capitán América? –preguntó Erik frunciendo el ceño, y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Me viene de familia. En realidad… Soy su sobrina.

Aquello si que no se lo había esperado. ¿Su sobrina? En tal caso debería ser rubia, amante de las barras y las estrellas y con un sentido de la justicia aún mayor, el mismo que había conocido Erik a los doce años.

-¿En serio? –bufó- ¿No serás otra groupie? ¡Ay!

-En serio –gruñó Katrina, volviendo a dejar la lata en el carro antes de apoyarse sobre él y mirarle directamente. Erik se sorprendió una vez más al ver el intenso color plateado de su mirada- Mi madre era su hermana, bueno, una de sus hermanas. Mi tía Rachel se fue a vivir a Alemania, ella y yo somos las últimas que quedamos.

Aquello lo dijo con una mirada vacía en su rostro, y Erik decidió no preguntar. Allá cada cual con sus tragedias familiares, que le parecían algo bastante privado. Tal vez porque el recuerdo de su madre le rondaba últimamente más que nunca. Se preguntó si Katrina le gustaría… Sí, seguramente Kat y la buena de Edie Lehnsherr se hubieran llevado bien.

Un momento. ¿¡En qué rayos estaba pensando!?

-Debería haber estado allí.

-¿Eh? –normalmente Erik no era tan lento, pero en esa ocasión seguía un poco en shock debido al rumbo que habían tomado sus propios pensamientos.

-Digo que debería haber estado en las instalaciones. Con los chicos –Katrina no levantó la vista del suelo- Dejé solo a Hank, si le hubiera pasado algo…

-Ah no, eso sí que no –gruñó Erik- Ya tenemos bastante con un telépata deprimido como para que ahora te eches la culpa a ti misma.

-Pero…

-Nein.

-¿Me vas a…?

-Nein. No fue culpa tuya y como vuelvas a decir lo contrario, te ato a Raven y la suelto en un centro comercial –amenazó medio en broma, pero a Katrina no le hizo gracia- Oh, vamos, pensé que eras más lista que esto. No fue culpa de nadie, fue un accidente. En todo caso, sería culpa de Áng...

-¿Un accidente? –preguntó Katrina alzando levemente la voz, indignada- ¿Un accidente? Un accidente hubiera sido que Ángel resbalase con un cojín y se abriera la cabeza, no que les dejase tirados y provocase la muerte de Darwin. Y de todos modos, ¿qué hice en Rusia? A Emma la hubierais cogido vosotros dos solos.

-Creo que ya está todo –la inoportuna Raven apareció cuando Erik iba a replicar, sonriendo felizmente y dando saltitos, seguida de Alex y Sean, y Katrina cogió el carro.

-Ya me ocupo yo de pagar –murmuró, con el rostro ensombrecido- Id al coche y abrid el maletero para meter las cosas, venga.

-¿No quieres que te ayudemos? –preguntó Alex, pero la joven negó con la cabeza.

-No, no hace falta… Venga, no esperéis por mí.

-Estamos fuera, Kat –Raven sonrió débilmente, agarrando a los demás y arrastrándolos fuera de la tienda. Una vez en el aparcamiento, bufó- ¿Es que no os dais cuenta de que quería estar sola? La indirecta no era muy buena, ciertamente, pero ahí estaba.

-Oh –Alex enrojeció levemente y Sean se rascó el cuello, incómodo. Sin embargo, apoyado contra el coche, Erik sonrió levemente al ver la cara de sorpresa de Katrina al encontrarse con el paquete de kitkat en el carro. Desde la distancia, parecía que intentaba enfadarse, pero finalmente una sonrisa cansada apareció en su rostro. Ya lo sabía él, que aunque se quejara tanto del apodo…

-¿Escuché mal o Kat es sobrina del Capitán América? -preguntó Alex.

-Entonces... -dijo Sean, sacando una botella de cristal del forro de la chaqueta- ¿Nada de cerveza?

-¡Sean…!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Como ya habéis visto, este capítulo es básicamente un inicio muy chiquitito de los sentimientos de Charles (creo que el hacia quién ya quedó bastante claro) y varias conversaciones entre Erik y Katrina (pssss, atención al parentesco con Capi, que será importante en otras historias!) Se ve un poquito la mentalidad de Erik, o al menos como yo lo imagino, y también abordo un asunto muy importante. ¿Cómo pretenden llegar a una casa que no se ha usado desde al menos quince años y encontrar la nevera llena? ¿Con siete semiadolescentes y dos adultos? En algún momento tendrían que comprar, ¿no?<strong>


	10. Cap 9

**Cap. 9**

**1962**

**Mansión Xavier. Salem Center, Westchester, Nueva York.**

A la mañana siguiente, después de cortar las mangas del chándal que les había dado Charles (realmente era el chándal más feo del mundo) Katrina salió de su cuarto. Estaba encargada de despertar a los jóvenes y ya tenía un plan en mente. Fue directamente a la habitación de Sean armada con una aguja y sonriendo malévolamente. Apenas cinco segundos más tarde y tres ventanas menos, todos estaban en pie.

-Cuando te pedí que despertases a los demás –dijo Charles, en pijama y zapatillas, removiendo tranquilamente su té y mirando lo que quedaba de la cristalera- Me refería más bien a zarandearlos. Coger una almohada y pegarles con ella como último recurso.

-Lo… Siento –dijo Katrina, enrojeciendo. Charles suspiró.

-No importa, amor, de todos modos Sean nos va a dejar sin ventanas en cuando empecemos su entrenamiento. Mejor nos vamos acostumbrando.

Pusieron la pizarra con los datos de los mutantes en la cocina cuando acabaron de desayunar y Orya les sorprendió, levantándose y cogiendo un rotulador.

-¿Qué haces?

La joven rusa no contestó y se limitó a apuntar algo debajo de las fotografías de Shaw y su hija. Charles se acercó a mirar, intrigado, mientras que Katrina se sentaba sobre el aparador con las piernas cruzadas.

-Absorbe y usa energía… ¿Y ella imita poderes?

-Tenemos encima un buen puñado de mierda –Scarlett resumió perfectamente la situación y Charles chasqueó la lengua.

-Ese lenguaje. Alex, despierta –zarandeó suavemente al joven, que se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa. Miró a todos uno por uno con toda la ilusión de un profesor recién titulado y sonrió- Bien. Empecemos.

* * *

><p>Katrina alzó una ceja al ver el panorama en el jardín. Sean, Hank y Scarlett jugaban a una versión muy bestia del béisbol que acabó con el bate saliendo disparado de las manos de Sean y atravesando limpiamente una ventana del segundo piso. Los tres jóvenes se miraron un segundo y se fueron, silbando inocentemente.<p>

A pocos metros de ellos, Erik, Raven y Orya jugaban al Twister y habían formado un revoltijo increíble sobre la lona de colores. Ambas habían resultado ser sorprendentemente flexibles y la cosa no mejoró cuando Erik las retó al juego nada más para que se callasen. Conclusión; tenían a un cazador de nazis, a una cambiaformas y a una telépata rusa afónica enredados en el jardín, en el nudo mutante más grande que habían visto jamás.

-¿Esa pierna es de Raven o de Orya? –preguntó Alex, confuso. Katrina se encogió de hombros.

-Francamente, ni idea –le miró de reojo y frunció el ceño- ¿No habías ido a por un maniquí?

-Sí, eh… -el joven se rascó el cuello, incómodo- Charles tiene otra idea. Yo le he dicho que es muy bestia, pero…

-Lo haréis genial. Vamos, ya está todo preparado… –intervino Charles, acercándose antes de abrir mucho los ojos, asombrado- Santo Dios, ¿pero de quién es esa pierna?

-No se sabe.

Vieron que alguno de los tres perdía el equilibrio y el nudo mutante se derrumbó ante sus ojos entre risas, quejidos y juramentos en alemán. Charles suspiró, meneando la cabeza.

-Venga, seguidme.

Los guió al sótano, donde estaba la entrada de un búnker subterráneo de al menos treinta metros de largo. Katrina soltó un largo silbido, ligeramente impresionada.

-Vaya.

-¿Por qué demonios tienes un búnker? –preguntó Alex. Charles se encogió de hombros.

-Mi padrastro se tomaba muy en serio la posibilidad de que hubiera una guerra atómica, por eso construyó este búnker aquí abajo. Vamos a usarlo como una especie de galería de tiro.

-¿No crees que atravesaremos las paredes? –Katrina se apoyó contra la pared y Charles negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Este sitio se hizo para aguantar una bomba atómica, contendrá lo vuestro.

-Cuando hago esto suele haber problemas –comentó Alex sombríamente.

-Eso es porque no lo controlas, eso te controla a ti –razonó Charles- Por eso estamos aquí y para eso entrenamos. Alex, supongo que tienes claro lo que quiero que hagas.

-Cristalino.

-Katrina, tu… Para decirlo claramente, vas a ser la diana.

-¿Tu idea de empezar suavemente consiste en ponerme de blanco de tiro? –protestó Katrina. Si, era ignífuga, pero no por ello le hacía gracia- ¡Que se va a quemar la ropa!

-Tu chándal y el de Alex son a prueba de fuego –explicó Charles- Tranquila, no te pasará nada.

-¡A mí eso me da igual! –protestó la joven, colocándose al fondo- Lo más probable es que el fuego rebote contra mí o que me atraviese. ¿Pero tú sabes la de veces que he quemado ya la ropa? ¡Me voy a quedar sin armario!

-Tú y Raven pasáis demasiado tiempo juntas –gimió el telépata, y Katrina alzó una ceja.

-¿Perdona? Tal vez si ALGUIEN no acaparase a Orya…

-¡Yo no acaparo a nadie!

-¿Podéis dejarlo ya? –Alex parecía medio divertido y medio fastidiado. Charles suspiró, diciendo algo sobre la gente que le hacía comportarse como un adolescente.

-Si de verdad quieres que haga esto, mejor vete –dijo Alex, situándose frente al maniquí y apretando los puños.

-¿Os cierro la puerta?

-Sí

-De acuerdo –Charles salió y atrancó la puerta por fuera- Suerte –fue lo último que oyeron. Alex miró a Katrina y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Oye… ¿Cómo controlaste lo tuyo?

-Fue relativamente sencillo –la joven tragó saliva- O lo ocultaba o huía. Al final me cansé de huir.

-¿Y seguro que no eres inflamable? –preguntó una vez más sólo para asegurarse.

-Que no –respondió cansinamente, apoyándose contra la pared del fondo- Venga, haz lo tuyo.

Alex apretó más los puños. Empezó a moverse como si estuviera con un hula hoop al tiempo que algo rojo empezaba a brillar en su pecho. Los anillos se formaron en torno a él, salieron despedidos en todas direcciones… Y ni uno sólo le dio a Katrina. Sin embargo, rajaron las paredes y el suelo del búnker haciendo forma de espiral, provocando que saltaran chispas y algún pedrusco que otro. Al final quedó como si una especie de rayador de queso gigante hubiera pasado por allí.

Charles entró a todo correr con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció un poco al ver el búnker incendiado.

-Oh, Dios.

Cogió un extintor y empezó a apagar las llamas, sin tener mucho éxito. Katrina suspiró. Hizo saltar una tubería de la pared con un gesto de su mano y el agua se ocupó del fuego.

-Bueno –dijo, atrayendo las miradas hacia ella- Al menos no destrozamos el búnker, ¿no?

Sonrió tristemente al ver la cara desilusionada y desanimada de Alex.

-No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a controlarlo.

* * *

><p>Por supuesto, el siguiente "pequeño avance" propuesto por Charles consistía en tirarlos a Sean y a ella desde una ventana del segundo piso.<p>

Genial.

-¿Estáis seguros de que volaremos? –preguntó Sean, atemorizado y con el rostro ligeramente verde. Katrina bufó al verse en el espejo. Al menos a ella no le habían encasquetado esas alas a rayas. Como Hank había decidido probar los dos modelos de traje con ellos por lo que Katrina sólo tenía unos guantes con tela entre los dedos, que al abrir la mano hacían que pareciese la de una rana. Hank suponía que si la joven dirigía el aire contra ella de forma adecuada, los guantes ofrecerían resistencia al aire y le permitirían planear. No estaba demasiado segura y el hecho de que Raven apareciese armada con una Polaroid, dispuesta a inmortalizar el momento, tampoco la animaba demasiado.

-No tengo tan claro eso de que voléis –comentó Erik. Katrina lo miró de reojo, alzando una ceja.

-Erik.

-¿Si?

-Cierra la boca.

-Nein.

-Todo es posible –soltó Hank apresuradamente, tratando de impedir una pelea que podía acabar con trozos de kitkat a medio derretir aplastados en la cabeza de Erik (larga historia)- En cuanto a ti, Katrina, como controlas al aire, no deberías necesitar las alas…

-Hank, no te enrolles –ordenó Charles- Vamos.

-¿Cómo que no debería? –la joven palideció. Se dirigieron a un pasillo con cuatro ventanas: en la primera se colocaron Erik, Orya y Alex; Sean se sentó en el alféizar de la segunda; Katrina en el de la tercera y Scarlet y Raven estaban en la cuarta ventana, la joven rubia armada con Polaroid. Hank se colocó detrás de Sean y Charles detrás de Katrina.

-Veréis el tortazo que se van a pegar –susurró Scarlett- Eh, mirad a Sean, está completamente verde. ¡Parece un maldito trébol!

-¡Te he oído!

-Y recuerda, grita lo más fuerte que puedas –dijo Charles, sacando la cabeza por la tercera ventana y mirando a Sean.

-Necesitas que las ondas sean supersónicas, colócate en el ángulo adecuado y te sustentarán –dijo Hank mientras ajustaba el traje.

-¿Qué me sustentarán? Confiemos –masculló Sean. El pobre se santiguó varias veces seguidas y se puso todavía más verde.

-Suerte –dijo Katrina, no muy convencida.

-¡Y no olvides gritar! –añadió Charles. Sean se santiguó de nuevo y abrió los brazos. Raven apuntó cuidadosamente con la Polaroid y todos contuvieron la respiración. Sean se lanzó hacia delante con los brazos extendidos, dejó escapar un grito que sonó como "¡Augw!", la Polaroid hizo su ruidito característico y el pelirrojo cayó a plomo entre los arbustos. Todos se echaron a reír.

-A… Ahora tú, Katrina –dijo Hank sin demasiada convicción.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Es que queréis matarme!?

-Tranquila –Charles le palmeó el hombro- Lo harás bien, tan sólo haz lo mismo que en Florida

-Charles –replicó tranquilamente- En Florida creé un maldito tornado que se llevó por delante un barco. ¿En serio quieres que haga eso? –gritó. Charles inclinó la cabeza.

-Oh… Vaya. No importa, no te pasará nada.

Katrina gimió y entonces sintió algo suave en su cabeza.

_-¡Katrina! Katrina, ¿me oyes?_ –esa era Orya, y tenía la voz… ¿voz mental? De quien se estaba partiendo de risa- _Erik está pensando que tienes bastante metal encima como para que te levante, no te dejará estamparte contra el suelo. ¡Que mono!_ –chilló en su mente. Katrina sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Cierra el pico, Orya! –exclamó. Todos miraron a Orya de hito en hito, y ella tan sólo se limitó a sonreír alegremente mientras sus ojos multicolores refulgían- En fin…

-Kat… -comentó Hank- ¿Es un buen momento para decirte que te necesito en el laboratorio?

-No, definitivamente no –le fulminó con la mirada antes de mirar el hueco que había dejado Sean en los arbustos- A la mierda.

No lo pensó más, abrió los brazos y se tiró.

De nuevo sonó la Polaroid, de nuevo rieron.

-Bueno –comentó Hank- Al menos no te has estampado contra el suelo.

-¡Que gran alivio! –fue la respuesta amortiguada de Sean, que se levantaba como podía con el cabello revuelto y lleno de hojas. Se sorprendió al ver la situación- Katrina, ¿qué haces…?

-¡BAJADME DE AQUÍ! –chilló la joven, pataleando en medio de las lianas que habían crecido de Dios sabe dónde y la habían atrapado a tres metros del suelo. Tenía una fuertemente enrollada en torno a su pierna derecha, otra por su torso, un tallo lleno de hojas en el brazo izquierdo y, por si faltaba algo, estaba boca abajo- ¡BAJADME DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! Ah, y Hank. ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡LEHNSHERR, DEJA DE REÍRTE!

* * *

><p>Después de que la bajaran (tardaron una hora larga, armados con podadoras y grandes tijeras. Al final tuvieron que tirar de ella hasta que las lianas y el resto de plantas cedieron) Katrina consiguió tener un descanso mientras Charles hacía carreras con Scarlett y Hank. Cabe destacar que el posible orgullo deportivo del joven profesor quedaba aplastado, machacado y destruido cruelmente de forma repetida. Scarlett corría increíblemente rápido y cuando Orya les informó que iba a 90 kmh, se pasó el siguiente cuarto de hora dando saltitos infantiles y riéndose de Hank, que por lo visto iba a 85. Pero a Katrina no le importaba. Ella, Orya y Raven estaban en bikini en el patio, las tres con gafas oscuras y empapándose bien de sol mientras escuchaban los últimos éxitos musicales por la radio.

Erik, en bermudas y camiseta, fue a sentarse en la silla junto a ella. Orya y Raven se levantaron de forma automática, cuchicheando y alejándose rápidamente. Katrina se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que pretendían.

-Imbéciles.

-Raven tiene la mentalidad de una adolescente –comentó Erik sin desviar la mirada del trío que corría frente a ellos una y otra vez.

-Y que lo digas.

Permanecieron unos segundos en agradable silencio, viendo cómo Sean intentaba ligar descaradamente con Orya. Charles se distrajo, tropezó con la cola de Scarlett y recorrió los siguientes cuatro metros rodando. Sin embargo, como Orya corrió hacia él y empezó a preguntarle si estaba bien etc, etc, al final no parecía que a Charles le importase tanto la caída.

-Será idiota –masculló Erik con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de fijarse en el cuello de Katrina- ¿Eso es…?

-Sí –suspiró la joven, tanteando detrás de su cuello en busca del cierre de la chapa. Cuando logró abrirla, se la pasó a Erik, que la inspeccionó con gran interés.

-En 1943 yo tenía doce años –dijo de pronto, con la voz repentinamente ronca- La primera vez que cogieron a mi familia, los nazis nos llevaron al campo de extermino Majdanek junto con cientos de familias judías. Y apareció el Capitán América.

-¿Mi tío? –preguntó Katrina, asombrada. Erik asintió.

-Sí. Llevaba un traje francamente ridículo, la verdad –sonrió- Pero él y su equipo sacaron a todos los judíos de allí y nos llevaron a un pequeño pueblo a varios cientos de kilómetros. Aguantamos un año entero, pero al final volvieron a atraparnos y nos llevaron a Auschwitz.

-Siento oír eso –la voz de Katrina tembló ligeramente al imaginarse a Erik con diez años metido en aquel infierno, y sintió el deseo irracional de haber estado allí para poder abrazar al Erik niño.

-La primera vez que vine a América visité el Museo Smithsonian para averiguar qué había sido de él. Resulta que cuando volvieron a atraparnos, tu tío estaba de vuelta en América con el ataúd vacío de su amigo.

-Bucky Barnes –Katrina se mordió el labio- Sí, conozco la historia.

-Hubiera sido demasiado buena suerte que apareciera dos veces –Erik se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la chapa a Katrina, que pudo ver un número grabado en su antebrazo. 214782. Se le revolvió el estómago. ¿Cómo podían identificar a una persona, mucho menos a alguien como Erik, de esa forma? Con números, como si fueran animales que no merecieran un mínimo de respeto…

_Esa era exactamente la mentalidad nazi_, le dijo su conciencia. O tal vez era Orya, porque no le constaba que su conciencia tuviera acento ruso.

-_¡Fuera de mi cabeza! –_gruñó. Respiró hondamente tratando de calmarse y miró a Erik, que parecía muy relajado. Tal vez porque se sentía mejor después de contarle su historia a alguien, o tal vez porque la visión de Scarlett dormitando sobre la hierba como un gato producía una ligera somnolencia- ¿Y sigues… Ya sabes, siendo judío?

-En parte –Erik se encogió de hombros- Más por honrar a mi familia que por otra cosa, la verdad. ¿Y tú? ¿Crees en algo?

-¿Yo? –a Katrina se le escapó una risa- Qué bueno. Yo hace años que no creo en nada, Erik. Ninguna religión, ningún Dios. Sinceramente, no creo que si ahí arriba hubiese algo –señaló al cielo- Ocurrieran estas cosas… Mira tu propio pasado. Mira Raven, mira Ángel. O si no, mírame a mí. Mi madre muere, mi hermana muere… No, no muere, la matan. Mi padre me echa de casa, los padres de Hank le metieron en un internado desde los siete, Darwin muere… No, no creo que nadie permitiese eso si pudiera impedirlo.

-Espera, espera. Rebobina –Erik frunció el ceño- ¿Tu padre te echó de casa? ¿Cuándo?

-A los quince –la joven apretó los puños al recordar el suceso- Me… Me hicieron algo horrible, me destrozaron. Me volví medio loca y maté a unos chicos… Se lo merecían. Pero mi padre no lo entendió y me echó de casa. Estuve vagando por ahí y al final me infiltré en la CIA. No creerías la edad que se puede aparentar con tacones y un poco de maquillaje.

-Scheißkerl **(*) **–escupió Erik. Katrina le miró de reojo con una sonrisilla.

-No se lo que es eso, pero ha sonado fatal.

-Mejor no te lo traduzco.

-¡Eh, Kat! –Hank se acercó corriendo con un pequeño cristal rectangular en la mano. Parecía nervioso, o simplemente cansado después de correr- Kat, voy a ir ahora al laboratorio, necesito una muestra de tu sangre.

-¿Para qué? –la joven frunció el ceño y Hank sonrió misteriosamente.

-Orya ha visto algo. ¿Puedo…?

-Sí, claro. Sírvete –bromeó. Hank la pinchó rápidamente con una aguja y recogió la sangre con el cristal, antes de mascullar un rápido "Gracias" y salir corriendo al interior de la casa. Erik frunció el ceño.

-Un crío algo extraño, ¿no?

-Te daría una colleja, pero es verdad –Katrina se encogió de hombros- Es… Un pelín friki. Y borracho tampoco mejora.

-¿Borracho?

-Sí, Moira y yo le emborrachamos hace un par de años, en Halloween –suspiró ante el recuerdo- Peor idea de todos los tiempos.

-¡Eh, chicos! –Orya corrió hacia ellos, arrastrando a Sean y a Charles, que tenía marcas de pintalabios sobre un moratón de la mandíbula y sonreía estúpidamente- ¡Ya sabemos cómo haceros volar!

-¿Implica meternos en un helicóptero y tirarnos?

-Eh… No –Orya les miró con ligero apuro- Charles, borra esa de la lista –susurró.

-En fin -suspiró Katrina- Vamos a ver.

* * *

><p><strong>(*)Scheißkerl= Hijo de puta, más o menos. De nuevo, gracias al traductor de Google :)<strong><br>****


	11. Cap 10

_**-Hola chicos -sonrisa temblorosa- ¿Qué tal está...? *se agacha para esquivar tomatazo* ¡Lo siento, siento haber tardado tantísimo, de verdad! Ahora también se me ha estropeado el móvil, no tengo internet :'( Y estoy en casa de mi abuela, robándole el wifi descaradamente, jeje. Este capítulo dedicado a todas las abuelas que preguntan "¿Qué es eso de Finfaction?" ¡Distrutadddd!**_

_**P.D: ¡YA HAY PÓSTER DE LOS VENGADORES 2 ERA DE ULTRÓN! :) :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 10<strong>

**1962**

**Mansión Xavier. Salem Center, Westchester, Nueva York.**

Orya estaba viviendo la mejor semana de su vida. Estar con gente de su edad que encima era como ella, no tener que aguantar a los pesados de la playa, tener a Charles en la habitación de enfrente… ¿Qué más podía pedir? No, no le gustaba el joven profesor. O eso se decía a sí misma.

Y definitivamente, una de las cosas que iban a hacer que la semana mereciese la pena, fue su misión de lanzar a Katrina y a Sean desde el satélite que había a muy pocos kilómetros de la Mansión.

-¿Estáis seguros de que esta vez volaremos? –Sean tragó saliva, mirando hacia abajo del satélite. Katrina bufó y dejó que Orya le ajustara más el chaleco. En esta ocasión y viendo el escaso éxito del último intento, le habían puesto un chaleco negro sobre el chándal, lleno de hebillas metálicas. Una pequeña indirecta para Erik. Sean llevaba el mismo traje; las alas con rayas amarillas y negras.

-Son ciento cincuenta metros, más les vale que volemos –masculló Katrina. Erik soltó una risa y la joven le dio un manotazo en el brazo, antes de mirar a Orya- ¿Y por qué dices que Scarlett no venía? Quiero decir, es raro en ella que se pierda cómo nos estampamos contra el suelo.

-Le tiene miedo a las alturas –Orya se encogió de hombros- No subiría aquí ni aunque le pagasen.

-Tú tranquila, Kat –intervino Charles, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente- Volaréis, sin ninguna duda.

-Confío en ti –asintió Sean. Charles sonrió- Y en ti también, Ro. ¡Pero en ti no! –el pelirrojo señaló a Hank.

-Hank, a callar –dijo Charles antes de que el pobre Hank pudiera replicar.

-Hank –dijo Katrina tranquilamente- Sabes que si me estrello contra el suelo y acabo como una tortita mutante, le diré a Raven lo que ocurrió en Halloween, ¿verdad?

A Orya se le escapó una carcajada mientras el rostro de Hank alcanzaba cotas de rojo insospechadas.

-¡La palmaré! –chilló el pelirrojo de puro nervio. Charles le puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro.

-Tranquilo, no vamos a obligarte a hacer nada que no…

-Te ayudaré.

Antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo, Erik se adelantó y empujó a Sean desde el borde.

-¡AAH!

-¡Sean! –chilló Orya. Se agarró al brazo de Katrina y se inclinaron sobre el borde para ver mejor.

-¡Erik! –exclamó Charles, mirando hacia abajo con preocupación.

-¡Lehnsherr! ¡Que lo has matado!

Pero no se mató. A veinte metros del suelo, cuando Orya vio que Erik se preparaba para elevar a Sean en el aire (y el resto pensaba qué decir en su funeral), el pelirrojo soltó un fuerte alarido que lo levantó del suelo y lo propulso hacia arriba a gran velocidad. Todos sonrieron al verlo surcando el cielo como un pájaro. Volvió a caer hacia abajo, gritando sobre el satélite y provocando un fuerte eco metálico que resonó por el aire. Todos miraron a Erik, de brazos cruzados, y Katrina le dio una colleja.

-¿Qué? –rió Erik- Vosotros también deseabais hacer eso.

Katrina miró hacia abajo y tragó saliva visiblemente.

-Tírame y te aseguro que tampoco sobrevives –amenazó. Erik soltó un bufido que pretendía enmascarar una risa y levantó las manos, echando a todo el mundo hacia atrás. Orya meneó la cabeza, sonriendo al ver la mueca angustiada de Katrina. Normalmente la joven parecía un pedrusco, siempre decidida y ocasionalmente furiosa. Nunca había mostrado ningún atisbo de debilidad, y en ese momento tenía el mismo aspecto que Scarlett cuando Orya la invitaba a bañarse. Cautelosa, casi asustada, como un gatito miedoso.

-Orya –dijo.

-¿Sí?

-Empújame –suplicó. Todos se quedaron mirándola y ella dio una patadita en el suelo que hizo temblar la estructura entera del satélite- ¡Que sí, si no seré capaz…! ¡AH!

En un movimiento tan rápido que nadie pudo hacer nada, Erik la cogió en brazos y la acercó al borde de la plataforma. Orya pudo ver perfectamente cómo Katrina enrojeció levemente antes de lanzarle una mirada asesina al alemán.

-¿Pero qué bicho te ha picado? -preguntó, pataleando para soltarse. Sin embargo, Erik sonrió de forma arrogante y se limitó a agarrarla más fuerte.

-¿No querías que te empujásemos? Pues eso hago.

-No perdona, ¡lo que haces es cogerme como si fuera un saco de patatas!

-No eres un saco de patatas, Kat, en todo caso una bolsa de kitkats.

Orya sonrió levemente al ver la escena. Como de costumbre, Erik y Katrina parecían haber creado su propio mundo, uno en el que sólo tenían cabida ellos dos y en el que eran ajenos a todo lo demás. Aún allí, discutiendo por una tontería y Katrina en brazos de Erik, se miraban a los ojos y Orya no veía odio en ellos, sino algo igual de profundo pero más hermoso.

-Allá vas -Erik cortó en seco la réplica de Katrina, soltándola y lanzándola al vacío. la joven soltó un pequeño chillido pero no cayó, sino que empezó a flotar en el aire sostenida por las hebillas metálicas del traje. Orya miró a Erik, que tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro mientras alzaba la mano y no parecía ser del todo consciente de la mirada asesina que le dedicaba Hank. La joven rusa frunció el ceño.

_-¿Charles?_

_-¿Sí, amor?_

_-¿La sonrisa de Erik también te recuerda a un tiburón?_ -Orya ignoró deliberadamente el "amor". Charles apretó los labios, tratando de no reír.

_-… ¿Es extraño que diga que sí?_

Mientras tanto, Katrina se había alejado de la plataforma y flotaba con nada bajo los pies que no fuera aire. Miraba a Erik con una cara que hubiera hecho correr a más de uno.

-Erik, ni se te ocurra…

-Bon voyage –bromeó el alemán al tiempo que bajaba la mano. Katrina soltó un chillido y cayó a plomo, surcando el aire a toda velocidad. Charles fulminó a Erik con la mirada.

-Eso ha sido cruel –le recriminó. Orya se mordió el labio, nerviosa, viendo a Katrina caer con los brazos en cruz.

-Vamos… Vamos, KittyKat, tú puedes…

De pronto, vio las corrientes de aire cambiando a su alrededor, dirigiéndose hacia la joven. La vieron desaparecer bajo el satélite y todos aguantaron la respiración. Hank inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Oís eso?

-¿El qué?

Al momento, algo con forma humana, sin alas y que soltaba grititos de emoción ascendió volando a toda velocidad junto a ellos, echándoles hacia atrás. Charles silbó, dándoles ánimos, y los demás rieron. Katrina y Sean revolotearon sobre ellos haciendo carreras, tratando de llegar cada uno más alto que el otro.

Orya miró de reojo a Erik y sonrió al ver la mirada apasionada que le dirigía a Katrina, la sonrisa sincera que sólo ella era capaz de provocar. Erik se dio cuenta de su mirada y enseguida cambió a "Modo Chico Duro", pero Orya ya lo tenía bastante calado.

Fue todo muy feliz y muy alegre hasta que Katrina les preguntó a gritos cómo demonios hacían para bajar. Charles y Hank se miraron con cara de apuro.

-Pues…

-Eh…

Erik soltó un bufido.

-Esperad a que Sean tenga hambre, entonces bajará -dijo.

-¿Y Kat?

-…

Diez minutos después, Katrina hizo un aterrizaje de emergencia en la pequeña charca que había en los terrenos de la Mansión. Salió completamente empapada, con algunas hojas enredadas en el pelo y… ¿una rana? Sí, y una rana en el hombro. Dejó el animalito en manos de Charles y siguió andando en silencio hacia la Mansión, muy ofendida. Erik trató de decir algo, pero la joven levantó la mano y le apuntó con un dedo amenazador.

-No. Digas. Nada.

Siguió andando, ajena a los gritos de alegría que soltaba Sean. Erik suspiró y siguió a ambos hacia la Mansión, y Orya se giró hacia Charles.

-¿Qué demonios ha…? Charles, ¿qué haces?

Él miraba a la rana y la rana le miraba a él. La joven alzó una ceja y Charles la miró con expresión atemorizada.

-Es casi aterrador lo inteligente que es esta rana.

* * *

><p>-¿Y cómo haremos para entrenar a Scarlett? –preguntó Raven más tarde, mientras esperaban a que volviesen Charles y Erik- Quiero decir… Es un tigre, ¿no? O tigresa, lo que sea. Esos bichos saltan bastante. En algún momento tendrá que superar su miedo a las alturas.<p>

Orya la miró desde el sofá, alzando una ceja y bebiendo muy dignamente su limonada.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo… Oye, muchas ganas tenéis de liársela, ¿no?

-¿Qué? –intervino Katrina, aún secándose el pelo- Habrá que torturar a alguien más aparte de nosotros, ¿no? _Además, ya tendrás tus clases privadas con el Profesor -_aquello lo pensó tan fuerte que fue casi como si lo hubiera gritado.

Orya se atragantó con la limonada y Raven le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, riendo entre dientes.

_-¿¡Quién te ha contado eso!?_

_-Ah, bueno… Cierto pajarito rubio._

Orya la emprendió a cojinazos con Raven, que soltó un chillido y trató de huir, aunque tampoco puso mucho empeño. Ambas se retorcieron y cayeron del sofá, tratando de alcanzar los cojines. Al final aquello se convirtió en la primera guerra de cojines de la Mansión, y no mejoró precisamente cuando Katrina se lanzó sobre ellas armada con dos cojines y gritando "¡BOMBA VAAAAA!"

Al final Orya acabó en una posición algo incómoda tirada bajo Raven y Katrina, que parecían estar librando su propia guerra particular. Ella estaba más ocupada tratando de sacarse un pie de la boca (ni idea a quién pertenecía) y asestando cojinazos a diestro y siniestro. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y una carcajada.

-¿Pero qué hacéis?

Las dos chicas sobre ella se quedaron paralizadas, y Orya pudo al fin quitarse su pelo y pie ajeno de la cara para ver lo que ocurría. Charles estaba en la puerta, mirándolas con los ojos como platos, mientras que podía verse la figura de Erik en el pasillo, y parecía estar retorciéndose de risa. Orya frunció el ceño, ¿Erik riéndose? Lo comprendió al ver que Raven había derramado el relleno de un cojín de plumas directamente sobre Katrina.

Un cojín salió volando desde alguna parte, sobrevoló a Charles y atravesó la puerta. Detrás del joven profesor se produjo una explosión plumífera, y a los pocos segundos Erik entró en el salón, con expresión seria y la cabeza cubierta de plumas. Orya miró a Katrina, Katrina a Raven, Raven a Charles y al final todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Oh, sí, muy maduro –protestó Erik, fingiendo estar enfadado- Muy buena idea, KitKat, cubrir al cazador de nazis con plumas.

-Si quieres que te pintemos las uñas como a Sean –comentó Katrina justo antes de que le entrara la risa floja. Charles sacudió la cabeza.

-Bueno, venga, ya está bien. Kat, quítale eso de la cara… Bueno, no, espera un momento.

Sacó algo de uno de los cajones de la estantería y un flash después, Erik le miraba con expresión asesina. A Charles también le entró la risa floja.

-Ahora puedes quitárselo -se le escapó una risa, cámara en mano.

-Luego decís de nosotras, pero anda que no sois infantiles vosotros –comentó Katrina, levantándose y sacudiéndose el chándal.

Meneó los dedos en un movimiento circular y un pequeño tornado salió disparado hacia Erik, quitando todas las plumas de su cabeza. La joven hizo otro gesto y el tornado salió por la ventana. Segundos después se escuchó la voz de Alex.

-¡Eh! ¿Quién ha tirado las plumas? ¡SEAN, COMO SEAS TÚ TE MATO!

Les volvió a entrar la risa tonta. Después de que consiguieran ponerse en pie y recoger un poco el salón (tampoco lo dejaron como los chorros del oro. Charles ya tenía muy asumido que su casa iba a deteriorarse "ligeramente") Charles les explicó la idea que había tenido. Al oírla, Orya se mordió el labio.

-¿Sabes la que puede liar Scarlett en tan sólo diez minutos? Yo no pienso limpiar eso.

* * *

><p>-Ro, ¿estás segura de que Charles ha dicho que hagamos esto? –preguntó Alex. Aún tenía alguna pluma en la cabeza, pero la joven prefirió no comentárselo y se limitó a atarse el pelo para que el fuerte viento no se lo enredase.<p>

-Sí, estoy segura. El único riesgo es que Scarlett nos arranque la cabeza. A mí me quiere, así que no me matará, pero vosotros…

-Amor, tienes una forma asombrosa de dar ánimos –intervino Charles apareciendo por la trampilla que daba al tejado. Detrás de él venían Raven, Hank, Katrina y Erik, los dos primeros hablando bajito y sonrojándose de vez en cuando y los dos últimos discutiendo por alguna tontería.

Orya estaba cada vez más segura de que Erik discutía con ella nada más para que Kat le prestase atención, pero parecía ser la única que se daba cuenta. Bueno, seguramente Charles también se lo imaginaba, pero estaba bajo amenaza de muerte por la fotografía que le sacó a Erik. Dicha fotografía estaba pegada en la nevera.

-_Charles, las palabras "Kat, Erik, armario, llave perdida" ¿qué te sugieren? _

Charles alzó la vista hacia ella y sonrió discretamente.

-_Ambos son demasiado cabezotas, amor, acabarían rompiendo la puerta sin hablar entre ellos._

_-Ya, una pena. Hablaré con Scarlett, a ver si tiene alguna otra idea. Ha tenido más novios que pelos en la cabeza._

_-Si es que vuelve a hablarte después de esto._

-Por cierto, ¿qué habéis hecho con la rana? –preguntó Erik- Os juro que como aparezca en mi cama, el bicho ese sale volando por la ventana.

-¡Pepa! –dijeron Orya y Charles al unísono. Alex les miró, alucinado.

-¿Le… le han puesto nombre a la rana? -se dio la vuelta y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de asimilarlo- Oh, Dios.

-La rana se llama Pepa –dijo Orya, cruzándose de brazos- Y vive en la cocina, en un acuario viejo que encontró Charles. Punto y final.

-Oh, míralos –Katrina dio unos golpecitos en el brazo de Erik- Ya hasta parecen un matrimonio viejo y todo. Pepa que es, ¿el bebé?

Todos se echaron a reír. Charles les fulminó con la mirada, enrojeciendo ligeramente. Orya, para su desgracia, sintió cómo su rostro se calentaba, y vio en la mente de Katrina que estaba colorada como un tomate.

-_¡Yo al menos me entero cuando un tío intenta ligar conmigo! –_contraatacó. Katrina la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-_¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Oh, vamos, el hobbie de Erik es cazar nazis, no discutir contigo por que sí. Intenta llamar tu atención, ¡y tú ni te enteras!_

Charles le pegó un codazo, advirtiéndola con la mirada. Katrina se quedó con el ceño fruncido, pasando su mirada de Orya a Erik y viceversa. Erik alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-No… Nada. ¡Eh, por ahí viene Scarlett! –escurrió el bulto hábilmente.

-¡A sus puestos! –bromeó Sean. Todos se acercaron lo máximo posible al borde, donde había varias cartas cuidadosamente sujetas con cinta adhesiva. Orya meneó la cabeza y pegó bien la cinta, si se le caía la carta… No acabaría bien. Ni ella ni la carta.

Vieron a Scarlett acercándose por el sendero frente a la casa. La joven miró a un lado y a otro, les vio subidos al tejado y dejó escapar una serie de maldiciones en hindi, todas seguidas y a grito pelado.

-¡ORYA NATASHA IVANOVA! –chilló- ¡Suelta esas cartas AHORA MISMO!

-Os dije que las cartas de Jimmy le importarían lo bastante como para ir a por ellas. Ahora veremos si salta o no –susurró Orya. Erik frunció el ceño.

-¿Y ese Jimmy es…?

-El único novio medio en serio que ha tenido nunca, y sospecho que el único al que ha querido de verdad.

Rápidamente, Orya se hizo invisible y puso en su lugar una réplica de sí misma, agarrando una réplica de la carta que fue a parar a su bolsillo. Mientras tanto, Scarlett daba vueltas constantemente bajo ellos, como una especie de gato encerrado muy enfadado.

-¡Sabes que no puedo trepar hasta tan alto! –protestó- ¡Sácalas de ahí antes de que se las lleve el viento! ¡ALEX Y SEAN, PARAD DE HACER EL IMBÉCIL!

Los dos jóvenes, que habían estado haciendo como que se les caían las cartas, se echaron a reír. Todos se rieron, en realidad, todos menos Katrina. Orya pudo ver que su mente era una olla en ebullición, sus pensamientos dando vueltas a toda velocidad. Parecía estar pensando en todos los momentos en los que estuvo con Erik, tratando de darles significado, de ver lo que le había dicho Orya… Y lo veía, y la estaba descolocando completamente. Tenía la mirada perdida y su tatuaje brillaba suavemente con una luz blanca… Orya sospechaba que el viento se debía en parte a ella. Frunció el ceño y se concentró, necesitaba centrarse en su ilusión.

Se escuchó un crujido bajo la Orya falsa. La joven vio durante medio segundo la grieta de la teja sobre la que estaba, antes de que se partiese en dos. Todo ocurrió muy rápido; hizo que la ilusión soltase un chillido mientras resbalaba tejado abajo a toda velocidad, mientras los demás gritaban, pero se agarró al borde con ambas manos antes de seguir cayendo. La teja se estampó a pocos centímetros de Scarlett, que dio un saltito, sorprendida. Miró hacia arriba y soltó un grito de angustia.

Orya sonrió mientras la ilusión entraba en pánico, pataleando en el aire. Oportunamente, la falsa Orya no llevaba las pulseras y los anillos metálicos que solía llevar. Una mano se le escurrió y casi cayó mientras veía a Katrina tratando de elevarla en el aire, en vano. Parecía estar aterrada, y encima la propia Orya le había estado removiendo la cabeza con tonterías, pero casi lo sintió por ella, les estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato.

Charles y Erik trataron de acercarse hacia la ilusión pero no fueron capaces, ya que el tejado era demasiado inclinado. Hank, Sean y Alex trataron de acercarse, pero Erik hizo un gesto descuidado y los empujó hacia atrás con sus poderes. Katrina trataba de convocar el aire para elevar a Orya en el aire, Charles puso en marcha medidas más drásticas; se dejó resbalar por el tejado hacia la ilusión, pero aún no llegaba a cogerla.

-¡Orya! –gritó- ¡Coge mi mano!

Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de pánico, miedo, algo que Orya nunca pensó que vería en él. Se mordió el labio con una sensación de remordimiento burbujeando en su interior. No había pensado que podría provocarle un infarto a alguien, pero Raven estaba lloriqueando de miedo, Hank, Sean y Alex vociferaban, y ciertamente las muecas de Charles y Katrina, incluso de Erik, estaban llenas de pánico. Katrina incluso parecía haber intentado ir tras ella (Orya no le encontraba otra explicación a que Erik la estuviera agarrando como a un osito de peluche. Pero tal vez Charles era el que estaba más desesperado de los tres, es decir, prácticamente se había tirado del tejado para intentar cogerla. Y Scarlett…

Su amiga había estado rondando en el jardín, maullando desesperadamente y mirando hacia el tejado. Sin embargo, en un segundo se decidió todo. La ilusión se soltó del tejado, Charles gritó, desesperado, y un borrón empezó a trepar por la pared de la Mansión. Apenas fue un segundo, pero Orya pudo ver perfectamente cómo las afiladas garras que tenía Scarlett en manos y pies se clavaban profundamente en la pared, haciéndola ascender a una velocidad inhumana. Saltaba constantemente para esquivar balcones, ventanas y enredaderas, ciertamente era algo digno de ver. Se lanzó a por la ilusión con un rugido animal, pero la atravesó limpiamente y se estampó contra la rama de uno de los árboles que poblaban el jardín.

Todos quedaron en silencio, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado. Katrina inclinó la cabeza como un gato, mirando aproximadamente a donde estaba Orya, que no vio otra que volver a ser visible. Sintió como si la estuvieran atravesando con rayos, pero no precisamente rayos X. Erik parecía sorprendido, Katrina la miraba con tal intensidad que parecía que quería hacerla arder, Hank, Sean y Alex estaban boquiabiertos, Raven tenía lágrimas en los ojos y, desde la rama del árbol, Scarlett parecía un gatito extremadamente confundido.

Charles subió como pudo hasta ellos y se puso en pie sacudiéndose la ropa. Orya retrocedió un par de pasos, abrumada ante la intensidad de la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo. Por una vez, no supo decir lo que estaba sintiendo.

Se acercó hacia ella rápidamente y Orya se sorprendió al encontrarse entre sus brazos, con escaso margen de espacio para respirar y con el rostro de Charles escondido en el hueco de su cuello. Notó que, junto al suyo propio, todo el cuerpo del telépata temblaba como una hoja.

-_No vuelvas a hacer eso. Jamás._


	12. Cap 11

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Lordosul por avisarme de que estaban plagiando mi fic. Gracias de nuevo!**

**(Por cierto, que la plagiadora en cuestión borró hasta el perfil de Wattpad... Tampoco le dejé un comentario tan fuerte, aunque una de mis mejores amigas dice que mi sarcasmo asusta un poco... En fin)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 11<strong>

**1962**

**Mansión Xavier. Salem Center, Westchester, Nueva York.**

Ese día todos amanecieron sin haber dormido un solo segundo, a consecuencia de los aullidos y los chillidos felinos que provenían de la habitación de Scarlett. Era muy evidente que seguía bastante enfadada por el numerito con las cartas y, aunque de forma algo infantil, se lo había hecho pagar a todos sin excepción al no dejarles dormir.

A causa de ello, Katrina no había pegado ojo. Bueno, eso y lo que le había dicho Orya el día anterior. ¿Realmente Erik trataba de llamar su atención? A ella no se lo parecía, pero cuando pensaba en las discusiones estúpidas, los apodos tontos y las situaciones extrañas en las que se veían envueltos… No era tan raro como para suponer que le gustaba, ¿verdad?

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, meneó la cabeza. Estaba medio dormida, eso era todo. Apenas veía por donde andaba, pensó, no era momento para debates internos… En ese momento una superficie dura y fría impactó dolorosamente contra su cara, haciéndola caer de culo en el suelo de la cocina.

-Mierda -masculló, frotándose la nariz. Miró hacia arriba y vio la puertecita del congelador de la nevera abierta de par en par, mientras Raven sacaba lo que parecía un paquete de churros congelados. Se agarró a la encimera y se levantó como pudo, pero entonces frunció el ceño al ver el pequeño acuario al otro lado de la cocina.

-A ver, Raven, ¿es por estamparme contra la nevera, es que sigo dormida o…?

-No estás dormida –dijo Raven, frotándose los ojos y sentándose desganadamente en una silla libre, después de tirar descuidadamente el paquete de churros sobre la encimera- Te presento a mi sobrina Pepa, la rana.

En otro momento se hubiera alzado un coro de risas y de silbidos, Orya se hubiera puesto como un tomate, Charles hubiera removido su té con más fuerza y Erik hubiera meneado la cabeza.

Sin embargo, Orya dormitaba junto a la jarra de la leche, Charles tenía los ojos medio cerrados y removía el té mecánicamente, sin ver que ya estaba completamente diluido, y Erik se había quedado dormido en la silla y roncaba con un periódico sobre él. Al otro lado de la mesa, Alex roncaba con la mejilla sobre su plato de tortitas. El único que estaba medio despierto era Sean, que había fabricado un pequeño sombrerito con una servilleta y lo ponía cuidadosamente sobre la cabeza de Erik.

Katrina alzó una ceja y se hizo hueco entre Alex y Charles, justo cuando Sean conseguía que el sombrerito permaneciese sobre la cabeza de Erik. La joven alargó el brazo para coger el bote de nata montada y echó una buena cantidad en su taza de café. En ese momento se abrió bruscamente la puerta.

-¡Buenos días! –exclamó Hank, muy feliz y sonriente. Aparentemente, los chillidos y aullidos de Scarlett no llegaban al laboratorio, donde Katrina apostaba a que Hank había pasado la noche. Un portazo resonó en la cocina y se produjo el caos en apenas segundos. Orya se incorporó bruscamente, dándole un manotazo a la jarra, que voló por los aires y cubrió a Raven de leche de arriba abajo. Charles hizo un movimiento extraño que se tradujo en la cuchara del té volando por los aires y aterrizando en el pelo de Orya, sobresaltando a Erik, que resbaló de la silla y acabó en el suelo. Mientras el periódico volaba suavemente por el aire Katrina dio un brinco, asustada por el movimiento repentino a su alrededor, se le escurrió el dedo del pitorro del bote de nata y cubrió a todos con una capa blanca, mientras que Sean se echó a reír y se le salió el zumo por la nariz.

Katrina abrió un ojo y miró el espectáculo a su alrededor realmente conmocionada, preguntándose cómo la cocina podía llegar a parecer un campo de combate en apenas tres segundos. En ese momento Alex se incorporó lentamente, con una mirada extrañada en su rostro. Tenía una tortita pegada a la mejilla y chorreaba jarabe de arce por todas partes.

-¿Eh? –preguntó, atontado. Erik surgió desde algún lugar debajo de la mesa y Sean rió aún más fuerte cuando todos vieron que seguía teniendo el sombrero de papel en la cabeza.

Se escuchó el sonido de la Polaroid y todos miraron hacia la puerta, donde estaba Scarlett partiéndose de risa, cámara en mano.

-No volváis a meteros con mis cartas –amenazó, antes de irse por el pasillo dando saltitos. Todos se miraron entre ellos, incrédulos, y Orya suspiró con cierto aire de sabelotodo, aunque la cucharilla en su pelo le quitaba algo de efecto.

-Os lo dije. ¿Veis la que puede liar Scarlett en tan poco tiempo? –dijo, levantándose y saliendo de la cocina- ¡Me voy a duchar!

* * *

><p>Cuando consiguieron quitarse de encima toda la nata montada, recoger un poco la cocina y despegar la tortita de la cara de Alex ("¡Me habéis arrancado mi único pelo de la barba!" había dicho, muy indignado) alguien miró el calendario y se dieron cuenta de que era domingo.<p>

-Oh, venga, podíais darnos un día libre –dijo Sean, poniendo morritos y pasando su mirada alternativamente de Charles a Erik. Erik le lanzó tal mirada que Sean enrojeció y miró únicamente a Charles, poniendo morritos- Por favor…

-Porfa –intervino Raven, haciéndole ojitos a su hermano. A Katrina se le escapó una risita cuando se alzó un coro de "Por favores" "Porfas" y diversos lamentos en general. Los únicos que no estaban pidiendo un día libre eran la propia Katrina, que miraba a su alrededor conteniendo la risa, Erik, que alzaba una ceja y miraba a Charles, y el mismo Charles, que no había abierto la boca.

Sin embargo, era evidente quién iba a ganar una vez que Orya regresó a la cocina envuelta en la toalla y con la larga melena castaña goteando a su alrededor. Sólo tuvo que mirar al telépata (telépata al que en esos momentos se le caía la baba) durante unos segundos y decir una palabra.

-¿Charles?

El pobre Charles parecía estar sufriendo una neurisma. Tenía los ojos azules muy abiertos y apenas acertaba a decir algo parecido a "Sí", pero para entonces sólo quedaban en la cocina Orya, Katrina, Erik y él, y podían oírse las carreras apresuradas por el pasillo y las escaleras. Katrina recibió un guiño de Orya, que se acercó a Charles con ademán juguetón, le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció rápidamente en dirección a su cuarto.

-Eh… ¿Charles? –Katrina agitó la mano delante de su cara, dudando si sus neuronas habían resistido. El pobre Charles seguía patidifuso, en pijama y pareciéndose cada vez más a una langosta con insolación. Katrina miró a Erik en busca de ayuda, pero este se encogió de hombros aparentemente tan desconcertado como ella misma.

Un portazo les sobresaltó y sacó a Charles de su trance. Katrina se sorprendió al ver a Hank en la puerta, agitado y bastante nervioso.

-¿Qué ha…?

-Ven conmigo.

Hank no esperó respuesta, sino que la cogió de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró fuera de la cocina en dirección al laboratorio. Una vez llegaron allí (tropezando por el camino con el cesto de la colada, diversas alfombras y un par de botellines de cerveza vacíos que había frente a la habitación de Alex y Sean) Hank cerró la puerta y la hizo sentarse sobre una silla. Katrina meneó la cabeza para despejarse.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué ha sido eso? –preguntó, frotándose la mano. Hank respiró hondo.

-Lo siento, es que es muy fuerte lo que acabo de descubrir a partir de tu sangre –dijo, pasándose la mano por el pelo y despeinándose un poco al hacerlo- Acabo de obtener los resultados, tienes que saberlo.

Katrina alzó una ceja.

-¿Tan importante es? Oye… No estaré embarazada, ¿verdad?

-¡Kat! –exclamó Hank, frunciendo el ceño- No es momento para bromas, te lo aseguro.

-Bien, pues dime –le animó Katrina, un poco extrañada al verle tan sumamente nervioso. Hank carraspeó como solía hacer cuando hablaba con Flanders, y entonces Katrina se dio cuenta de que tenía al pobre prácticamente abandonado. Se prometió a sí misma pasar más tiempo con él.

-Cuando describes tu mutación dices que controlas los elementos, ¿verdad? –preguntó el joven científico, y Katrina asintió, sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar- Bien, pues es más que eso. Es muy posible que, con un poco más de entrenamiento, seas capaz de controlar los átomos y las moléculas de la materia inerte. Podrías ser capaz de controlar cualquier material que se te cruzase en el camino, puede incluso que manipularlo para atravesarlo, o desintegrarlo, o crearlo a partir de la nada –le cogió las manos e hizo que le mirase, y Katrina no supo muy bien qué decir. Nunca antes le había visto con tal asombro en sus ojos- Kat, ¿entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? A nivel exponencial, significa que podrías ser capaz de mover planetas.

Katrina le miró, conmocionada ante la inmensidad de lo que le estaba diciendo su amigo, casi su hermano. Y lo que estaba diciendo era que podía ser prácticamente omnipotente, al menos en el plano físico. Que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y lo echó hacia atrás, repentinamente estresada.

-Algo… ¿algo más? –preguntó. Por la cara que puso Hank, sospechó que no iba a querer saberlo.

-Pues sí –Hank se encogió ligeramente, como si temiera que Katrina la emprendiera a golpes con él- Tampoco vas a envejecer.

Aquello sí que acabó de descolocarla completamente. Negó en silencio con la cabeza, desviando su mirada hacia una foto de Raven que sobresalía de un libro a modo de marca páginas.

¿No iba a envejecer? ¿Entonces, qué iba a ocurrir? ¿Permanecería eternamente joven y bella, mientras todas las personas a las que quería envejecían lentamente y morían? ¿Vería envejecer a Hank, Moira, Orya, Charles, Raven? ¿Vería morir a Erik? La perspectiva le resultó tan aterradora que tuvo que levantarse y empezar a andar de un lado a otro. Se había instalado en su estómago una presión constante, puro fruto del pánico.

-Tu… Tu envejecimiento se está deteniendo –trató de explicar Hank- Tus células se están haciendo cada vez más resistentes al desgaste, son prácticamente inmunes. Tu envejecimiento se interrumpirá permanentemente cuando cumplas veinticinco, más o menos.

-¿Y tú? –a Katrina se le saltaron las lágrimas cuando se giró y vio a Hank, tan inocente, tan bueno, tan joven- ¿También te veré morir a ti?

-Es ley de vida, Kat –Hank se encogió de hombros. Aparentemente no le importaba, pero claro, el no vería morir a sus seres queridos- Todos moriremos algún día, puede que tú también. Lo único que serás un poquito más duradera que el resto. Venga, no lo pienses más…

-¿Cómo no voy a pensarlo? –exclamó Katrina. Su visión empezó a volverse borrosa por momentos, debido a unas lágrimas que no quería derramar- ¡Me estás diciendo que vais a morir todos y no podré hacer nada, MÁS QUE MIRAR!

Dejó a Hank con la palabra en la boca y salió dando un portazo, corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a la escalera. Por el camino se cruzó con Charles, pero se lo quitó de encima sin dedicarle ni media mirada y empezó a subir las escaleras a toda prisa.

-¡Katrina! –la llamó Charles- ¡KATRINA!

Pasó olímpicamente de él y se dirigió a su cuarto… Cuando una puerta se abrió frente a ella y se encontró cara a cara con Erik. Tenía el cabello húmedo y la camiseta del chándal salpicada, debía haber salido de la ducha al oír tanto grito y portazo. La miró frunciendo el ceño y alargó la mano hacia ella.

-Kat, ¿qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó. Sus ojos, su postura; todo él reflejaba preocupación. Katrina negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se secaba las mejillas con la mano.

-Déjame pasar, Erik –dijo, intentando esquivarle y pasar por la izquierda. Sin embargo, Erik ya estaba allí bloqueando el camino.

-No hasta que me digas qué ha pasado –dijo. Apoyó las manos en las caderas y de ese modo bloqueó con los brazos cualquier resquicio por el que podría haberse escapado Katrina.

La joven gimió y sintió nuevas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. ¿Es que no eran capaces de darse cuenta de que quería estar sola, de que lo necesitaba? Se dio la vuelta, decidida a irse por otro lado, pero Erik le agarró el brazo y la retuvo.

-No voy a dejar que te largues sin que me digas por qué estás llorando –dijo. Katrina se desasió de su mano con un empujón que lo hizo chocar contra la pared.

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! –chilló- ¡DEJADME EN PAZ TODOS!

Se metió en la primera habitación que encontró, cerró la puerta de un portazo y se apoyó contra ella, dejándose resbalar hasta el suelo y llorando a lágrima viva por primera vez en muchos años. Sabía que no estaba siendo realista, ni objetiva. Como muy bien había dicho Hank, todos morían antes o después. Ella podía aceptar eso, lo que no podía imaginar era un mundo en el los demás muriesen y ella permaneciera joven, inmutable ante el paso de los años. Llevaba poco tiempo con ellos pero ya se había dado cuenta de que la conexión que se había formado entre los mutantes de la Mansión era irrompible. Eran los primeros que se unían para luchar, para defenderse, eso les unía quisieran o no. Y ella quería envejecer con ellos, pero desde luego que no pensaba enterrar a sus nietos.

Escuchó pasos en el pasillo y la puerta tembló bruscamente.

-¡KATRINA, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA O TE JURO QUE LA HECHO ABAJO! –gritó Erik.

-¡IROS AL INFIERNO! –el grito de Katrina surgió ahogado por las lágrimas. Se encogió sobre sí misma, escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas y mojando los pantalones con sus lágrimas.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Alzó el rostro y se sorprendió al ver a Scarlett tumbada sobre la cama, mirándola de hito en hito y meneando suavemente la cola. Se había metido en la habitación de Scarlett.

-S… Scarlett –balbuceó. Tragó saliva, pero la angustia seguía devorándola implacablemente- Dile que se vaya, por favor, no quiero verle, no quiero ver a nadie…

-Ah, ¿así que ahora soy nadie? –Scarlett alzó una ceja, pero bajó de la cama de un salto, apartó a Katrina suavemente y abrió la puerta, cerrándola detrás de sí. La joven no supo lo que le dijo a Erik, tan sólo escuchaba pequeños susurros. En un momento dado se escuchó un rugido estremecedor al mismo tiempo que temblaban todos los objetos metálicos de la habitación, pero después de eso escuchó pasos alejándose y la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Scarlett.

La joven tigresa cerró la puerta y la miró unos segundos, meneando la cabeza.

-Ay, nena –suspiró. La agarró de las manos y la hizo levantarse, guiándola suavemente hacia la cama- Hank te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad?

-¿Tú… Tú lo sabías? –hipó Katrina, sentándose sobre el colchón. Scarlett sonrió tristemente y se apoyó contra la pared, frente a ella.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi. Sexto sentido, supongo –se encogió de hombros- Tal vez pueda identificar a las personas que son como yo, que no envejecen.

-Yo sabía que estaba envejeciendo más lentamente… ¡Pero eso y no morir jamás es muy diferente! ¿Cómo lo soportas? –preguntó Katrina, tragando saliva de nuevo y secándose la cara con la manga de la sudadera- ¿Cómo soportas ver que todo a su alrededor desaparece, que todos mueren y tú sigues ahí?

-Muy mal –reconoció Scarlett. Se tiró sobre la cama junto a Katrina y el colchón entero tembló bruscamente. Katrina miró de reojo el rostro conciso de Scarlett, sus brillantes ojos azules de gato.

A decir verdad, no había intimado demasiado con Scarlett. Se llevaba bien con Orya y con Raven, pero Scarlett siempre había estado en una especie de limbo, al límite entre la amistad y el simple conocimiento personal. Scarlett hablaba con Orya más que con nadie, pero el resto del tiempo era fría, distante, altiva, como si pensase que era mejor que los demás. Tal vez era que simplemente no quería encariñarse con la gente para luego verla morir.

Scarlett la miró directamente y sonrió, y Katrina supo que acababa de entrar en su pequeño círculo que, hasta ese momento, abarcaba tan sólo a Orya y a la propia Scarlett.

-¿Sabes lo que podría ayudar? –dijo la tigresa con un guiño travieso- Una buena fiesta de pijamas.

* * *

><p>Erik se sentó, o más bien se dejó caer sobre el sillón después de servirse otra copa de brandy. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, resoplando y tratando de calmarse, ignorando el dolor pulsante de sus nudillos. No estaba tan histérico desde hacía tiempo.<p>

Después de que Katrina le gritase desde el otro lado de la puerta, Scarlett había salido a hablar con él. Erik había intentado apartarla, pero Scarlett le agarró por los hombros y lo empujó hacia atrás, dando muestras de poseer una fuerza física bastante mayor a la que aparentaba.

-Ni te acerques –gruñó la joven, plantándose frente a la puerta con su pequeña estatura y mostrando sus pequeños colmillos- Katrina ahora mismo está histérica y lo último que necesita es que entres tú a volverla aún más loca, así que lárgate.

-¿Volverla loca, en serio?

-Mira, amigo –Scarlett se cruzó de brazos- Si aún no te has dado cuenta de que tú la pones nerviosa, y que ella te gusta y que tú le gustas, es que tienes un serio problema. Habla con Charles. Ahora vete.

-Scarlett, ¡o te quitas de en medio o te quito yo! –gruñó Erik. Entonces Scarlett hizo algo que le sorprendió; se arqueó como un gato, sus garras crecieron de repente y le rugió a la cara, mostrando sus colmillos que eran estremecedoramente más grandes que segundos antes. El rugido retumbó a lo largo y ancho del pasillo y se abrió una puerta al fondo, por donde asomaron las cabezas de Sean y Alex.

Erik apretó los puños sintiendo cómo todo lo metálico a su alrededor temblaba, pero se dio media vuelta y se largó en dirección al salón. Por el camino no pudo contenerse y le dio un puñetazo a la pared, puro producto de la tensión. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue romper un retrato de alguna abuela de Charles y llenarse los nudillos de cortes sangrientos.

Así estaba cuando entró Charles en el salón con lo que quedaba del retrato.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué has hecho para que Katrina esté histérica? ¿Y porqué has destrozado el retrato de la abuelita Heidi? –preguntó, sentándose junto a él. Erik alzó una ceja.

-¿En serio, abuelita Heidi?

Charles suspiró.

-A ver, sorpréndeme. ¿Intentaste besarla o qué?

-¡No! –protestó Erik mirando a su amigo con ojos como platos- Entonces estaría muerto, ¿no te parece? Ahora en serio, creo que venía del laboratorio de Hank. No me ha querido decir lo que ha pasado –se le ocurrió algo- Oye, ¿no podrías mirarlo en su mente?

-Si quieres que te odie, sí –Charles se encogió de hombros- Porque sabes que no te lo perdonaría.

-Sí, maldita sea, tienes razón –resopló Erik, echando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del sofá y sin la menor idea de qué hacer.

Lo que menos quería era que Katrina le odiase, jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo. No, más bien lo que quería era echar esa maldita puerta abajo, abrazar a Katrina y no dejarla ir hasta que le dijera por qué estaba tan devastada. Y a lo mejor luego tampoco dejarla ir. Quería protegerla, que se sintiera querida, en casa, porque se preocupaba por ella y porque no había nadie que lo mereciera tanto. Si por él fuera, la metería en una caja de cristal y la dejaría allí donde nadie pudiera hacerle daño jamás pero, por supuesto, Katrina era demasiado obstinada como para aceptar eso. Él más que nadie sabía que era valiente, lista, poderosa, pero también él más que nadie quería mantenerla a salvo. Y evidentemente, que Kat estuviera un piso por encima de él y llorando no ayudaba a su objetivo.

-Erik –dijo Charles de repente, con el mismo tono que usaría si estuviera intentando con todas sus fuerzas no darle con algo en la cabeza- ¿Te importaría dejar de pensar tan alto sobre Kat? Me vas a dar dolor de cabeza.

-¿Pensar alto? –Erik frunció el ceño.

-Es como si tuviera un megáfono junto a mi oreja las veinticuatro horas al día, es bastante irritante –aseguró Charles- ¿Tú sabes lo que cuesta hablar con Orya mientras tú estás mirando las piernas de Katrina? Te aseguro que desconcentra.

-Bueno, pues céntrate en tu querida Orya –se burló Erik. Charles alzó una ceja, pero no le desmintió.

-Tienes que hablar con Kat, y urgentemente –dijo- La tensión entre vosotros va a estallar en cualquier momento, no podéis seguir así.

-¿Así como?

-Discutiendo a gritos todo el rato por tonterías para llamar la atención del otro, peleándoos como niños pequeños… Eso no es sano, Erik –Charles le miró y frunció el ceño- En el fondo sabéis que os apreciáis, y apostaría a que la cosa va más allá.

-Scarlett dijo que yo le gustaba, y ella a mí –recapacitó Erik. Charles asintió, entusiasmado.

-Y te gusta, ¿verdad? –preguntó. Erik meneó la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

-Ese no es el problema, Charles, el problema sería que yo tengo treinta y cinco y ella ni ha cumplido los veinte.

-Quince años no son tantos –opinó Charles- Y si crees que nadie se ha dado cuenta aún de que estás enamorado de ella…

-¡Eh, eh, quieto ahí! –le detuvo Erik, luchando por que el corazón dejase de darle vuelcos- ¿Quién ha hablado de enamorados?

Charles le miró, irritado.

-Haz caso al telépata. Enamorados.

-Anda, ocúpate de lo tuyo con Orya, que también es bastante preocupante. Casi te da una neurisma durante el desayuno –dijo Erik, levantándose y yéndose del salón. Necesitaba pensar.

La imagen de Katrina en su sexy bikini de Hollywood que apareció repentinamente en su cabeza no ayudaba.

-¡Charles! –gruñó, dándose la vuelta. El telépata estaba recostado inocentemente en el sofá, bebiendo el brandy que Erik había abandonado minutos antes.

-Sabes que la quieres –se limitó a decir. Erik resopló y se giró de nuevo, a la búsqueda de una habitación medianamente vacía que le permitiera pensar en paz.

Y maldita sea si lo sabía.

* * *

><p>La "Fiesta de Pijamas" ideada por Scarlett consistió en las cuatro chicas vestidas con sus pijamas y encerradas en la habitación de Raven durante todo el día, tiradas por el suelo. Ni siquiera salieron para comer, ya que Scarlett había tenido la precaución de subir pan y mantequilla de cacahuete de la cocina, así como refrescos.<p>

Sí, definitivamente Katrina estaba empezando a cogerle cariño a esa chica.

Orya y Raven insistieron tanto que Katrina tuvo que contarles lo que Hank le había dicho, porqué había escapado de Erik. Orya se quedó boquiabierta y Raven se sorprendió tanto que se volvió azul durante unos segundos. La habían consolado, claro está, (se pasaron un cuarto de hora abrazándola) pero seguía sintiéndose tan vacía y angustiada como al principio. Incluso, se imaginaba con horror a quién vería morir antes, a Orya o a Raven.

Su mente vagaba sin rumbo mientras las chicas cuchicheaban, tratando de animarla, y de pronto se dio cuenta de cómo cada pijama parecía representar a su propietaria.

Raven llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones azules con dibujos de ositos, que parecían tan dulces y alegres como ella. Orya tenía un camisón de tirantes verde, con el lema "SALVAD A LAS BALLENAS" escrito en la parte delantera. También estaba decorado con simbolitos de la paz, letras de canciones… Muy Orya. Scarlett alardeaba discretamente de su sexy conjunto de dos piezas, que era todo encaje y suave satén negro. Era una imagen ligeramente perturbadora, la verdad. Y Katrina simplemente llevaba unos pantaloncitos de cuadros negros, grises y rojos, y su famoso sujetador de pingüinos. Ella casi siempre dormía en sujetador y no podía importarle menos que otras tres chicas la vieran con él.

Aunque sí le importó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Sean con la cerveza.

-Aquí tienen, mis preciosas señoritas… -dijo, antes de fijarse en Katrina y quedar boquiabierto. Sin embargo, meneó la cabeza y se repuso en seguida. Dejó la cerveza sobre la cama y se largó, no sin antes decir- Ya sé por qué Erik estaba tan perturbado el otro día.

Cerró la puerta y todas las chicas se miraron entre sí, no demasiado seguras de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Por si acaso, Orya cambió de tema.

-Bueno, ¿y qué te animaría, Kat? –preguntó. A Scarlett se le escapó un bufido histérico y se tapó la boca con la mano, señalando con la otra a algún lugar detrás de Katrina. La joven se giró y casi rió al ver a Raven con la forma de Erik, sonriendo estúpidamente y haciendo movimientos sexys. Meneó la cabeza, pero no le hizo demasiado caso.

Raven se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, un poco demasiado cerca. Katrina alzó una ceja.

-O te apartas o te juro que te beso –amenazó. Raven volvió a su forma normal y frunció el ceño.

-No, gracias, no me va ese rollo –dijo. Orya soltó una risita.

-¿Y cuál te va entonces?

-Ya sé lo que necesitas –saltó Scarlett repentinamente. Katrina suspiró.

-Estoy abierta a sugerencias.

-Emborracharte –los ojos gatunos de Scarlett brillaron con el anticipo de la travesura en ellos- Vamos a escaparnos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡En el siguiente capítulo tenemos a una Kat con resaca y un dolor bastante sospechoso en el ombligo! ¡YAY! XD<strong>


	13. Cap 12

**Cap. 12**

**1962**

**Mansión Xavier. Salem Center, Westchester, Nueva York.**

_-Bueno, ¿y qué te animaría, Kat? –preguntó Orya. A Scarlett se le escapó un bufido histérico y se tapó la boca con la mano, señalando con la otra a algún lugar detrás de Katrina. La joven se giró y casi rió al ver a Raven con la forma de Erik, sonriendo estúpidamente y haciendo movimientos sexys. Meneó la cabeza, pero no le hizo demasiado caso. _

_Raven se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, un poco demasiado cerca. Katrina alzó una ceja._

_-O te apartas o te juro que te beso –amenazó. Raven volvió a su forma normal y frunció el ceño._

_-No, gracias, no me va ese rollo –dijo. Orya soltó una risita._

_-¿Y cuál te va entonces?_

_-Ya sé lo que necesitas –saltó Scarlett repentinamente. Katrina suspiró._

_-Estoy abierta a sugerencias._

_-Emborracharte –los ojos gatunos de Scarlett brillaron con el anticipo de la travesura en ellos- Vamos a escaparnos._

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo que a escaparnos? –saltó Orya, recriminando a su amiga con la mirada- No, ni de coña. ¿Tú qué quieres, que nos pillen los psicópatas de Shaw?<p>

-Bueno, matar a Emma sí que me animaría –consideró Katrina. Raven chasqueó la lengua.

-No, no, de eso nada –sonrió malévolamente- Pero ya sé qué podemos hacer, y sin escaparnos. Kat, ¿recuerdas que yo era la chica mala?

Varias llamadas telefónicas después, Raven ya tenía un puñado de gente más que dispuesta a acudir a la Mansión y liarla parda. Mientras tanto, Orya y Scarlett buceaban en su armario en busca de algo que ponerse.

-Oye Kat, ¿Moira planea venir justamente esta noche a la Mansión? –preguntó Raven. Katrina se encogió de hombros.

-No que yo sepa, ¿por?

La respuesta surgió ante sus ojos cuando Raven se transformó en Moira ante sus ojos y marcó el número del teléfono del despacho de Charles. Escucharon el timbre un par de pisos más abajo, que se detuvo a los pocos segundos.

-¿Charles? –dijo Raven con la voz de Moira. A Scarlett le entró la risa floja y Orya le hizo un placaje brutal sobre la cama, decidida a evitar que Charles las escuchase- sí, hola, llamaba para pediros a ti y a Erik que os acercarais un momento a la ciudad. Tengo que daros unos expedientes de máxima seguridad relacionados con Shaw… Sí, tiene que ser ahora mismo. Tengo un avión que sale esta noche para Seattle… ¿Una cafetería? ¿Dónde?... Vale, allí os espero. ¿Qué tal están Katrina y Hank?... Oh. Vaya, lamento no… No poder estar allí con vosotros. Dale recuerdos de mi parte, ¿vale?... Sí… Vale, nos vemos, adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y volvió a su apariencia normal, sonriendo.

-Bien, ya tenemos la casa libre esta noche. Ahora vamos a vestir a Katrina.

Aquello acabó… Como era previsible. Orya, Raven y Scarlett se lanzaron dentro del armario de Raven y empezaron a sacar ropa a montones. Katrina apenas tuvo tiempo de protestar, pero se lo agradecía. Sí, tal vez una noche de alcohol era lo que necesitaba.

De repente, Orya se quedó quieta y mirando a través de la puerta con sus hermosos ojos arcoiris.

-¡Viene Charles! –advirtió. Entonces todo se convirtió en una carrera por esconder la ropa bajo la cama y sentarse sobre ella con ademán inocente. Orya acababa de tirarse sobre Scarlett cuando se abrió la puerta y se asomó la cabeza de Charles.

-Chicas, Erik y yo tenemos que ir un momento a la ciudad, ¿vale? Quedáis a cargo de todo, no me fío demasiado de los chicos –dijo. Scarlett meneó la cabeza.

-Haces bien.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Raven. Charles apretó ligeramente los labios.

-Un asunto de la CIA –no dio más explicaciones. Miró a Katrina y su mirada se suavizó- ¿Estás bien?

Katrina asintió ligeramente, sin decir palabra. Charles suspiró, y su vista se fijó en un punto en la esquina de la habitación.

-¿Me podéis explicar qué hace el famoso sujetador de pingüinos ahí tirado?

-Larga historia –resolvió Orya. Se puso en pie y fue hacia Charles, cogiéndole del brazo y guiándole suavemente hacia el pasillo. Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo- Aprovecha y compra café, que se ha terminado.

Después de eso, cerró la puerta y dejó a Charles en el pasillo, en pleno proceso de ponerse en modo gamba. Es decir, más colorado que si hubiera pillado una insolación. Scarlett soltó un silbido.

-Nena, eso ha sido cruel –opinó. Orya le sacó la lengua.

-Mira quién fue a hablar, la que se pasó un verano entero mareando a Jimmy.

-¿El Jimmy del que eran las cartas? –Raven se metió en medio, muy animada- ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

-Dejemos eso para cuando esté borracha, así seré más sincera –dijo Scarlett- Ahora vamos a hacer que cuando los amigos de Raven vean a Kat, se queden con la boca tan abierta que podamos usarlos para encestar Cheetos.

-Una pregunta, ¿por qué es famoso el sujetador de Kat? –preguntó Orya. Raven se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que todos lo vieron. Es que un sujetador de pingüinos… Ya te vale, Kat. El pobre Erik parecía un tomate con patas.

* * *

><p>Varias horas después, Scarlett estaba en una de las mejores fiestas de su vida. Aporreó la mesa con la mano para llamar la atención de las demás por encima del ruido de la música.<p>

-¡Una, dos, y tres! –gritó. Katrina, Orya, Raven y ella misma tragaron a la vez los chupitos, dejándolos al unísono sobre la mesa con un tintineo de cristal. Alguien soltó un grito ronco.

-¡Otra ronda!

Sin embargo, todas las chicas ya se habían largado. Katrina se encogió de hombros, cogió la botella de whisky y volvió a internarse entre el gentío mientras se la bebía a morro.

Scarlett no podía creerse que la dulce, amable e inocente Raven acabase de montar aquel jaleo, y mucho menos que apenas cinco minutos antes estuviera en una esquina besándose apasionadamente con Hank. Cuando dijo que había gente dispuesta a venir de fiesta, Scarlett había imaginado cuatro o cinco chicas más y un par de bolsas llenas de botellas de alcohol. Sin embargo, habían aparecido al menos una treintena de chicos y chicas armados con luces de colores, vasos de plástico, altavoces, casetes, discos de música, altavoces y alcohol suficiente como para ahogarse con él.

La música resonaba por doquier, retumbando tan fuerte que los retratos incluso vibraban. Sean pasó frente a ella, siendo arrastrado por una adolescente llamada Maeve, o Mandy, Scarlett no podía recordarlo bien. Todos bailaban con todos, o más bien rebotaban, ya que el atestadísimo salón no daba para más, pero nadie se quejaba, y nadie iba a quejarse teniendo en cuenta que Katrina estaba más borracha que sobria, con el moño que le había hecho Raven despeinado y una mancha de algo que parecía vozka sobre el top rojo de Scarlett, que se recordó a sí misma pedirle a Charles que llevase a la tintorería.

Scarlett no estaba segura de las demás, pero al menos ella había dispuesto todo para que cuando entrasen Charles y Erik (que tendrían que volver en cualquier momento, eran casi las once de la noche), Erik viese de una vez por todas que más que gustarse, Katrine y él se necesitaban. Y si Orya estaba para entonces lo bastante borracha como para besar a Charles, pues mejor que mejor.

Única y exclusivamente por eso Scarlett le dejó su ropa, y por eso ahora mismo Katrina se contoneaba junto a una tal Chloe, llevando un escotadísimo top rojo que mostraba tanto el ombligo como la espalda, y unos diminutos short negros. No llevaba zapatos, la última vez que Scarlett los había visto Sean los estaba colgando de una lámpara.

La joven se abrió paso entre la gente, buscando un sofá decentemente vacío. Encontró uno en el que sólo estaba Alex, tirado como un fardo y mirando al techo con la mirada perdida. Sí, tal vez eso que había olido Scarlett cuando empezó la fiesta era marihuana después de todo. Se sentó junto a él y sacó un cigarro del paquete que guardaba en la bota, pero había perdido el mechero.

-¿Tienes fuego? –le preguntó a Alex. Por un momento pensó que el joven iba a lanzar uno de sus hula-hoops ardientes delante de todo el mundo (lo que le hizo recapacitar sobre si era tan buena idea emborrachar a Katrina) pero se retorció sobre el sofá, rebuscando en sus bolsillos.

-Toma –le pasó un mechero. Scarlett encendió el cigarro, se lo llevó a los labios y dio la primera calada de la noche, soltando el humo por la nariz lentamente.

Fue visto y no visto, de repente el cigarro saltó por los aires y se encontró con Alex sobre ella, con sus brazos rodeándola y sus labios chocando bruscamente contra los suyos. Sus lenguas se encontraron y Scarlett saboreó el alcohol que impregnaba la boca de Alex por doquier. Por un momento no supo reaccionar (en otras circunstancias tal vez le hubiese tirado al otro lado de la sala) y Alex aprovechó para tenderse sobre ella y de alguna manera, Scarlett no tuvo muy claro como, acabar entre sus piernas. La temperatura de Alex aumentó de tal manera que Scarlett dejó de preocuparse por una posible quemadura del cigarro en el sofá, sino por el sofá entero.

Entonces se escuchó algo parecido a un grito de guerra, alguien chocó contra el sofá y este se sacudió de tal manera que tanto Scarlett como Alex cayeron al suelo en un arrugado montón. Mientras dos desconocidos reían junto a ellos y se frotaban la cabeza con gesto dolorido, Scarlett sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y se dio cuenta de que Alex estaba increíblemente sonrojado.

-Um… ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó la joven. Alex se sonrojó aún más.

-Eh… Lo… Lo siento mucho –tartamudeó el pobre- No sé que me ha pasado, creo que estoy un poco borracho…

-Más que un poco –aseguró Scarlett. Se inclinó un poco para darle un suave beso en los labios antes de levantarse e ir a buscar más vozka. Supo que iba a necesitarlo cuando vio a sus tres amigas corriendo hacia ella. Orya tropezó con un altavoz por el camino y cayó de bruces al suelo, provocando las risitas de los demás. Raven meneó la cabeza y la ayudó a levantarse.

Katrina se acercó tanto a Scarlett que la joven pudo ver hasta un minúsculo lunar que tenía junto al ojo derecho.

-¡Tú y Alex estabais muy juntitos! –exclamó, riendo estúpidamente. Aquella Kat desinhibida y alegre no tenía nada que ver con la Katrina deprimida de horas antes. Scarlett se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba borracho –comentó. Orya asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza, aún colgada de Raven.

-Sí sí. Además, mi gatita quiere a su Jimmy –arrastró las palabras. Raven miró a Scarlett, sonriendo.

-¿El Jimmy de las cartas?

-¡El mismo! –chilló Orya alegremente.

Scarlett meneó la cabeza y las arrastró hacia fuera, a los jardines. Por el camino Katrina se cayó por las escaleras haciendo que casi se rompiera la botella de martini, y Raven acabó en un pequeño estanque, lo que hizo lamentar a Scarlett que ella no pudiera emborracharse. Debía estar relacionado con su capacidad para curarse a sí misma.

Agarró a las tres jóvenes borrachas y las sentó a la fuerza en un banco, antes de sacar de su bolsillo una fotografía muy doblada que siempre llevaba consigo. La conocía de memoria, sabía que en ella estaban viendo a Orya en el bar de la playa, con gesto de estar suspirando. Junto a ella un tipo medio rubio, muy grande y con patillas, que alzaba una jarra con la mano, un hombre algo más joven y sonrisa descarada, un afroamericano con sombrero vaquero y un tipo rubio que era puro músculo. En una esquina de la foto estaba el hombre moreno y musculoso, con sus patillas que tanto adoraba Scarlett y que tantas veces había besado y acariciado. Sujetaba un gran puro con la boca, esbozando una sonrisa torcida, y sobre sus piernas y en bikini estaba la propia Scarlett, sonriendo a la cámara.

-Ese es Jimmy –anunció, mientras la foto iba pasando de mano en mano.

-¿Y cómo le conociste? –preguntó Katrina. Scarlett se sentó junto a ellas mientras sonreía. Aquella foto le traía muy buenos recuerdos.

-Vamos por partes. Eh… Este es su hermano Víctor –señaló al hombre rubio de las patillas que salía en la foto- Son canadienses y están ambos en el ejército. Los que salen en la foto son parte de su equipo.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? –preguntó Raven- Porque está bueno.

Scarlett se encogió de hombros.

-Treinta y tantos, la verdad es que no lo sé. Igual podían ser cuarenta. Es de esas personas que siempre permanecen igual, ¿sabes? He visto fotos suyas de hace diez años y tenía el mismo aspecto.

-Vale, ahora dime cómo lo conociste, quiero detalles –instó Katrina. De repente se quedó muy quieta y muy seria.

-¿Kat?

Katrina soltó un sonoro hipido, haciendo que Orya se riera tanto y tan fuerte que se cayó del banco por el otro lado.

Scarlett puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues fue un día, en el bar de la playa. Había llegado un grupo de soldados que estaban de permiso y digamos que estaban babeando con las chicas. Uno de ellos, concretamente Víctor, se pasó un poco con las manos.

-Ay madre –suspiró Raven.

-Le pequé con la bandeja –informó Scarlett, orgullosa de sí misma- Víctor empezó a cabrearse, pero apareció Jimmy –se le escapó una sonrisa soñadora- Le agarró del cuello y se lo llevó a rastras de allí. Al día siguiente apareció Víctor, con el ojo morado y pidiendo disculpas.

-¡Que mono! –Katrina soltó un pequeño chillido ilusionado y empezó a dar palmas como una niña pequeña, pero Scarlett meneó la mano.

-No te creas, que hubo un par de semanas que se comportó como un auténtico dolor en el culo –suspiró, y Orya dio un brinquito, subiendo de nuevo al banco.

-¡Ya te digo! –exclamó- Pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que mi Scarlett no era como las otras chicas, ¿eh? Es dura, no se derretía con un par de miraditas y una cicatriz del ejército mal cosida.

-La verdad es que se esforzó –concedió Scarlett- Empezó a contarme historias del ejército cuando se enteró de que me gustaría ser soldado, me contaba cosas de los países en los que había estado…

-También hizo un montón de tonterías para llamar su atención –intervino Orya, cogiendo la botella de manos de Katrina y dándole un trago- Aún me acuerdo de aquella vez que tuviste que arrastrarlo de lado a lado de la playa, parecía una gamba… Ya sabes, como Erik con el sujetador de Kat –soltó una risa tonta y le dio un nuevo trago a la botella.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Con el sujetador? –preguntó Orya- Nada, que Raven tuvo la buena idea de tender la colada en la cocina, y entró Erik. y…

-¡No, con Jimmy! –la cara de Katrina se convirtió en un tomate por segundos, y Scarlett meneó la cabeza.

-Me lo encontré una mañana, tumbado en una hamaca frente al bar y mirando hacia la barra –suspiró Scarlett, recordando aquel día- Le pregunté que qué hacía, sonrió y me respondió "Nada, disfrutando de la vista". Yo le dije que por mí podía quedarse allí todo el día. Y cuando acabé mi turno a las siete de la tarde me lo encontré todavía tumbado, con una insolación alucinante, más rojo que un cangrejo. No podía ni moverse –sonrió, meneando la cabeza- Eran una pequeña pandilla de malotes, la verdad. Hacían carreras de motos y se metían en líos, pero eran buena gente.

-Una vez se puso de pie encima de su moto a noventa por hora, gritando algo como "sexy de la playa" –sonrió Orya- Claro, se estampó contra la carretera.

-Era "chica sexy de la playa" –Scarlett sintió que se sonrojaba un poco- Así me llamaba él. Ese día realmente me asustó, pensé que se había roto el cuello. Te juro que hubo un momento en el que no respiraba, no pude oír su respiración, ni su pulso. Y luego se levantó como si nada y dijo "Espero que lo hayas visto, porque no pienso volver a hacerlo".

-También la sacaba a bailar, la llevaba a la ciudad… -añadió Orya- La única vez que he visto nerviosa a Scarlett fue el verano pasado con siete vestidos distintos en brazos y pegándome gritos de lado a lado del apartamento, cinco minutos antes de que Jimmy pasara a recogerla.

Raven sonrió y le arrebató la botella a Orya.

-¿Y sigues en contacto con él? –preguntó, dándole un trago- Quiero decir, hay muchos tíos de esos que se ligan a una chica, vuelven a Afganistán o a donde sea y se olvidan de ellas.

Scarlett negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

-Jimmy no era de esos. ¡Ni siquiera trató de acostarse conmigo!

Aunque de que no lo intentase a que no ocurriese había un buen trecho, pensó con picardía. Todavía recordaba la cara de espanto de Orya cuando se los encontró en la cama. Fue divertido ver a un tío del tamaño de Jimmy corriendo de lado a lado del apartamento, en calzoncillos y esquivando los zapatos que le lanzaba Orya. El desayuno esa mañana fue de todo menos aburrido.

-¿Eh?

-Lo que Scarlett quiere decir es que siendo camareras, en un bar en la playa, lo normal es que los tíos tratasen de pasarse con nosotras. No todos, sobre todo los jóvenes, pero era habitual. Y claro, era un cambio agradable que un tío ligase contigo no sólo para llevarte a la cama –explicó Orya.

-Y no es como si me hubiera abandonado –Scarlett frunció el ceño- Me sigue escribiendo, tengo cartas suyas desde Japón, Vietnam, la India… Estoy reuniendo una buena colección de sellos. Ahora están en Rusia, van a pasar ahí unos cuantos meses en una operación especial. Así que, en cuanto acabemos todo esto, cojo mi maleta y me voy a Rusia.

-Di que sí –sonrió Katrina- Hay muy pocos tíos que merezcan la pena. ¡A por él, trigresa!

-Puede que no dure –frunció el ceño- Puede que se entere de que soy mutante, se horrorice y salga corriendo en dirección contraria, pero realmente no me parece de esos. Espero que no lo sea.

-Y si lo es, no te merece –Orya le revolvió el pelo con cariño, antes de ponerse en pie. Se llevó la botella a los labios y bebió; uno, dos, cuatro, seis tragos seguidos. Al final tiró la botella al suelo, alzó el rostro hacia el cielo estrellado y gritó- ¡VÁMONOS DE FIESTA!

El grito debió oírse desde el interior, ya que empezó a salir gente dispuesta a continuar la juerga en los jardines. La chica con la que había estado Sean se acercó a ellas; era apenas una adolescente pelirroja de cara casi tan pecosa como la de Orya y brillantes ojos verdes. También era un poco evidente el enorme chupetón morado que adornaba el lado derecho de su cuello, y Scarlett hizo una nota mental de reírse de Sean más tarde.

-¡Ya está listo, Kat! –chilló la adolescente por encima del creciente volumen de la música. Katrina asintió con la cabeza y la siguió.

-¿A dónde vais? –preguntó Raven a voces. Katrina farfulló algo con muchas erres arrastradas que probablemente no entendió ni ella misma. La chica que Scarlett creía que se llamaba Chloe trajo una silla sobre la que se sentó Katrina, y los cuerpos de ambas jóvenes la ocultaron. Segundos después, Katrina se levantó chillando de emoción, besó a Maeve y a Chloe en la mejilla y se fue a bailar de nuevo. Orya la siguió alegremente, dando saltitos y haciendo que su sencillo vestido blanco pareciese el de una hadita, y en ese momento dos chicos se acercaron a ellas, coqueteando con descaro. Katrina agarró a Orya y pasó un brazo por su cintura.

-¡Somos lesbianas! –exclamó, arrastrando las palabras. Raven resopló, escupiendo el vozka que acababa de tragar y echándose a reír como una loca. Scarlett meneó la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Menuda nochecita nos espera.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás seguro de que te dijo aquí? –preguntó Erik de nuevo, bebiendo su cuarto café. Charles suspiró de nuevo, pasándose la mano por el cabello ya bastante revuelto.<p>

-Por decimoquinta vez, SI.

Pero debía reconocer que tenía razón. Hacía ya hora y media desde que se suponía que debía llegar Moira, y ni rastro de ella. El café estaba a punto de cerrar y tampoco sabían cuáles eran esos supuestos informes. Entonces Erik frunció el ceño, irguiéndose sobre el asiento.

-Charles, ¿tienes alguna explicación al comentario de que Raven era la mala de vosotros dos? –preguntó. Charles sintió que palidecía por segundos. Recordó la graduación de Raven… Una llamada falsa, demasiado alcohol, una fiesta completamente salida de madre…

Se puso en pie, sacando dos billetes del bolsillo trasero y dejándolos sobre la mesa.

-Tenemos que volver a la Mansión, ahora –dijo, cogiendo su abrigo y el de Erik y saliendo del café. Erik lo alcanzó a los pocos segundos y ambos se dirigieron a donde habían aparcado el coche.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Erik. Charles suspiró de nuevo, ya anticipando lo que tendrían que limpiar a la mañana siguiente.

-Creo que Raven ha montado una fiesta.

* * *

><p>Katrina estaba en el cielo… O tal vez en el infierno. No estaba muy segura, pero hacía calor.<p>

Y estaba borracha. Muy borracha. Borracha como para destrozar una sandía contra la pared de la Mansión, que es lo que parecía que acababa de hacer minutos antes. Ups. De todos modos, ¿de dónde había salido la sandía? ¡Los que la hubieran dejado a su alcance eran unos irresponsables!

Le dolía el obligo y no tenía ni idea de por qué. ¿Tal vez tenía algo que ver con Maeve…? No lo tenía muy claro.

-¿Y porqué Erik no me hace caso? –le preguntó a alguien- Estúpido alemán… Y mi pobre hermana, cómo la echo de menos… ¡Y la imbécil de Moira…! ¡También la quiero mucho! –lloriqueó-. Esto es una mierda, yo ahora debería estar en la universidad y estoy aquí trabajando con la CIA, ¡mi juventud se va a la mierda! Espera, si no envejezco…

-¡Kat, deja de hablar con ese tío y vamos a la piscina! –gritó Sean. La agarró de la mano y la arrastró al estanque del jardín junto a Maeve, antes de empujarlas al agua.

De pronto todo lo que supo Kat era que estaba sobre los hombros de alguien, empujando a otra pareja para que cayesen al agua. Sospechaba que el "alguien" era Sean, lo que a Meve no le estaba haciendo mucha gracia.

Se arrastró fuera del estanque como pudo y se encontró con Raven, que parecía estar dándole otro repaso a Hank.

-¡Hank! –chilló Katrina, tirándose sobre él y haciéndole sin querer un placaje- Hankie –dijo con tono lastimero- ¿Por qué estaba triste antes? ¡Tengo una vida cojonuda! ¡Estoy como un puto tren, tengo unos poderes de la leche y… -miró a Raven en busca de ayuda. Raven, que estaba bastante ocupada metiéndole la lengua a Hank hasta la tráquea, se separó unos segundos de él y frunció el ceño.

-Y… ¿Y te vas a tirar a Erik? –propuso. Katrina chilló.

-¡Si! ¡Y me voy a tirar a Erik!

El pobre Hank tampoco estaba muy fino que digamos. Eso se demostró cuando intentó levantarse y cayó de bruces al suelo. Raven intentó levantarlo, pero le entró la risa tonta y cayó de culo al suelo.

-Anda vamos –dijo Katrina, tirando de ella para levantarla. Raven frunció el ceño.

-Tengo calor –protestó. Se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y la tiró a un árbol cercano. No era ni la primera ni la última chica que acabaría en sujetador al final de la noche. Katrina también decidió quitarse el top, y lo dejó tirado sobre Hank. Entonces consideró que sería divertido subir al tejado.

-¿Tejado?

-Buena idea.

Desde allí gritaron bastantes tonterías, y hasta hubo alguien que les tiró unos calzoncillos. Le cayeron a Raven en la cara, que se los quitó con un gesto de asco.

-¡Puag!

-¡Kat, baja de ahí! –gritó Alex. Katrina le sacó la lengua.

-¡Ven tú a buscarme, tío bueno! –chilló. Perdió el equilibrio y resbaló con un par de tejas, mientras que abajo alguien traía una manta del interior de la Mansión y la extendían bajo ellas para que se tirasen. Katrina miró hacia abajo; eran cuatro pisos de caída hasta la manta. Por primera vez en toda la noche, se preguntó si no se estaría pasando.

Al ver a Raven haciendo un solo de guitarra sin guitarra, se partió de risa y se le pasó la inseguridad y cualquier posible incertidumbre. Le quitó la botella a Raven antes de que le cayera mientras hacía el ganso y le diese a alguno de los del jardín en la cabeza, le dio varios tragos y gritó, alzando los brazos. Fue un grito ronco, sin forma ni palabras, pero que expresó perfectamente el subidón que tenía en esos momentos, toda la energía que la recorría de cabo a rabo y todo lo que le quedaba por vivir. Sin dejar de gritar, cogió carrerilla y se lanzó.

Hubo un par de segundos de caída libre antes de que aterrizase sobre la manta. Era como una colchoneta, no se había hecho ni un rasguño. Rebotó unas cuantas veces, sonriendo estúpidamente mientras alguien tiraba unos petardos de colores desde algún lugar y las chispas inundaban su visión del cielo.

-¡Venga Raven! –chilló. Escuchó un largo y agudo grito y entonces Raven cayó junto a ella como un misil, rebotando y pataleando como loca.

-¡Estáis como una puta cabra! –gritó Alex, riendo- ¡Venga tíos! ¡A la de tres!

-¿Qué? –preguntó Raven.

-¡Tres!

Empezaron a mantearlas, haciéndolas volar por los aires una y otra vez, y saltaban bastante poco teniendo en cuenta que había como diez personas tirando de la manta, tensándola y destensándola. En una de las ocasiones en las que estaba arriba en el aire, Katrina vio el coche acercándose por la carretera.

-¡Raven, creo que viene tu hermano! –exclamó. Raven soltó una risita.

-¡Que alguien le dé una botella a mi hermano, a ver si lo emborrachamos antes de que me eche la bronca! –gritó. Eso se tradujo en todos los que sujetaban la manta yendo a por botellas, con lo que ella y Katrina se estamparon contra el suelo. Katrina se sacó de encima la pierna de Raven y se echó a reír como loca… Al menos hasta que fue levantada del suelo por la presión que hacían sus pulseras metálicas.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de Erik y lo localizó junto a Charles. Era difícil saber cuál de los dos tenía más cara de mala uva, ya que mientras que Charles empujaba a todo el mundo para hacerse paso e intentaba ignorar a Orya, que parecía bastante empeñada en besarle, Erik parecía que quería agujerearle la cara a base de miradas asesinas.

Fue arrastrada hacia él por las pulseras, aunque tampoco opuso mucha resistencia. A decir verdad, estaba más ocupada en evitar que se le cayera la botella, que había sobrevivido milagrosamente a la caída.

-¡Venga, se acabó, todo el mundo…! –iba diciendo Charles, al menos hasta que Orya se lanzó sobre él haciéndole un placaje, lo tiró al suelo y lo besó. Erik lo miró unos instantes como quien observa una especie animal no identificada, hasta que se detuvo el arrastre de Katrina y sus pulseras dejaron de tirar de ella. Erik la miró con la furia en la mirada y la agarró por los hombros.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Podías haberte matado! –exclamó, agujereándola con su mirada asesina y zarandeándola bruscamente- ¿Y dónde demonios está tu camiseta?

-Crreo que la tiene Hank –la joven se encogió de hombros mientras alguien derribaba uno de los focos de luces de colores, haciendo que todo se volviera de color azul.

-¿Y eliges este momento para comportarte como una adolescente, en serio? –preguntó Erik. Katrina suspiró.

-Sabes de sobra que nunca tuve oportunidad de ser una adolescente normal –dijo, arrastrando las palabras- Además, esta es la mejor noche de mi vida, así que hazme un favorrr y no lo estrropees.

Le dio un largo trago a la botella mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos; eran de un color entre azulado y verde, como cuando está nublado y el mar adquiere un color metálico. Se acabó la botella con un último trago y avanzó hacia Erik, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y quedando ambos muy cerca. Sus pechos se rozaban y a Katrina le gustó ver que la reacción natural de Erik parecía ser rodearla con los brazos, a pesar de su reticencia.

-Kat, ¿qué haces?

-Demonios, Erik, vive un poco –gruñó la joven. Se puso de puntillas y tiró de él hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente.<strong>

-Dios, mi cabeza… Su putísima madre…

Katrina despertó tendida en la cama de alguien, envuelta en las sábanas como un burrito y con la resaca más grande de su vida. Le palpitaban las sienes y sentía como si alguien le estuviera pegando en la cabeza con un martillo. Le dolía el ombligo y no tenía ni la menor idea de porqué. Es más, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior.

Se quitó las sábanas de encima a patadas y se incorporó, pero debió hacerlo demasiado rápido porque a los dos segundos se encontró corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo, tapándose la boca y buscando un baño desesperadamente. Al final encontró uno, se arrodilló frente al váter y su estomago devolvió hasta la primera papilla.

Cuando acabó, tiró de la cadena, bajó la tapa y se sentó sobre él. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, desorientada, y se miró al espejo. El rímel y el maquillaje se le había corrido de tal forma que parecía un mapache desquiciado, y no quedaba rastro ni del pintalabios rojo ni del elaborado moño que había peinado Raven.

-¿Qué mierda pasó anoche? –se preguntó. Escuchó un revuelo y alguien apartó la cortina de la ducha; soltó un gritito, pero vio que era Hank.

-¿Kat? –preguntó el pobre, abriendo los ojos a duras penas- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Que nos emborrachamos demasiado, me parece –gimió la joven. Fue hacia el lavabo y se enjuagó la boca varias veces, haciendo muecas ante el sabor- Puag.

-¿Sabes dónde están los demás? –preguntó Hank, intentando salir de la bañera, pero se enredó con la cortina y cayó al suelo como un fardo y con un grito de pánico. Katrina se fijó en que alguien le había pintado unos colmillos y un bigote de malo de película.

-Ni idea. Creo que Raven se tiró desde el tejado –frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar, pero lo único que se le venía a la cabeza eran fuegos artificiales- No estoy segura.

-Um… Kat… ¿Qué llevas puesto?

Ante el tono horrorizado de Hank, Katrina miró hacia abajo, y hubiese soltado un chillido de no ser porque le dolería aún más la cabeza.

Para empezar, iba descalza. Para seguir, alguien le había dibujado medias y un liguero con el mismo rotulador que habían usado con Hank. También llevaba sus bragas de pingüinos, a juego con el sujetador, una tela rosa fucsia envuelta alrededor de la barriga a modo de cinturón y una camisa de hombre desabrochada que, por otra parte, no tenía ni idea de a quién pertenecía. Resopló, tratando de recordar.

-¿Qué hice anoche?

-Por lo pronto, meterle la lengua a Erik hasta la tráquea –dijo Sean a toda prisa. Apareció como un vendaval por la puerta y se abalanzó sobre el váter. Katrina y Hank arrugaron la nariz con desagrado al oír los sonidos, pero Katrina no entendió la frase completamente hasta pasados unos segundos. Entonces palideció.

-¿¡QUE YO QUÉ!?

* * *

><p><strong>Pues... Lo prometido es deuda. Kat borracha, luego con resaca... ¿Qué habrá pasado con Charles y Orya? Jajajaj. Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, creo que ver <em>Resacón en las Vegas<em> unas tres veces seguidas pasó factura... En fin, en el próximo capítulo se reanudan los entrenamientos y veremos las consecuencias de la borrachera... Jejeje. Review, pliss, dadme vuestra opinión!**


	14. Cap 13

**Cap. 13**

**1962**

**Mansión Xavier. ****Salem Center, Westchester, Nueva York.**

-_Yebat, moya golova_ –gimió la joven. Rodó sobre si misma, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos. Se sentía peor que cuando se estampó de cabeza contra aquella farola… Aunque en esa ocasión no estaba tan borracha- Joder, mi cabeza –repitió en inglés- Se me va a caer la cabeza –lloriqueó.

-Tranquila, yo la recojo –murmuró una voz a su derecha. Orya asintió en silencio y siguió sujetándose la cabeza con las manos, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo cálido que había a su lado.

Pasados unos segundos, se dio cuenta de _dónde_ y _quién_ había hablado. Abrió un ojo y vio el rostro de Charle muy cerca del suyo. Estaba despeinado, y aún estando medio dormido podían verse en su rostro muestras de la resaca monumental que iba a sufrir. Pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de Orya fue que no parecía haber nada bajo las sábanas que le tapaban. Con una intuición, miró debajo de las que la cubrían a ella y no supo si sorprenderse o no cuando vio que estaba desnuda. Sonrojándose furiosamente, se mordió el labio.

-Charles…

-Hum. Cinco minutos más –gruñó Charles. Prácticamente rodó sobre ella y la dejó aplastada entre él y el colchón, como una especie de sándwich. No era que Orya estuviera físicamente incómoda, precisamente, pero la situación sería algo extraña si entrase alguien en la habitación. Le zarandeó suavemente, intentando despertarle.

-Charles. Maldita sea, Charles, ¡que me estás aplastando!

Fueron necesarios unos cuantos empujones para quitárselo de encima, y otros tantos almohadazos para despertarle. Finalmente abrió los ojos cuando Orya planeaba tirarlo de la cama, y lo que hizo fue sonrojarse tan furiosamente que la joven rusa pensó que iba a darle una neurisma como la de la cocina.

-Oh.

-Mierda.

-Sí, creo que mierda explica muy bien la situación.

* * *

><p>Katrina no supo si echarse a reír o a llorar cuando salieron del baño y vieron a Charles y a Orya en el pasillo envueltos en sábanas. Parecían una mezcla de burritos y antiguos romanos con togas, para ser precisos. Charles parecía un cruce entre tomate radiactivo y gamba de lo colorado que estaba, mientras que Orya parecía bastante tranquila, teniendo en cuenta la situación. Aparte de que ninguno tenía ni un solo pelo en su sitio, la joven rusa tenía un chupetón en el cuello como del tamaño de Texas, cosa que Katrina prefirió no mencionar. Si lo hacía, era probable que Orya le preguntase quién le había dibujado las medias de rejilla sobre la piel… Y la verdad, no tenía ni idea. ¿Tal vez Sean…?<p>

Miró a su alrededor y no pudo más que ver efectos de la noche anterior. Cuadros del revés, sillas volcadas, algunas personas durmiendo por las esquinas… Por suerte, no parecía haber nada roto, nada al menos que no fuese fácilmente reparable. En cuanto a ellos…

Resumiendo, Hank estaba más garabateado que un pupitre de instituto, Sean acababa de echar hasta la primera papilla y tenía el cabello lleno de palillos de dientes (lo que le daba un divertido aspecto de puercoespín pelirrojo), y en cuanto a Katrina… Bueno, alguien le había pintado unas medias de rejilla y un liguero, y llevaba una camisa de hombre, y tenía la sensación de que más de una persona la había visto en sujetador, ya no digamos sobre lo que podrían haber hecho Erik y ella… Pero estaban vivos, ¿no? Algo es algo.

Fueron, o más bien se arrastraron al despacho de Charles, que debía ser la única dependencia de la Mansión que seguía intacta, lo cual era evidente que le alivió bastante. Se sentó cuidadosamente separado de Orya, que a su vez frunció el ceño y se fue al otro lado de la sala, aparentemente ofendida. Katrina suspiró. Un paso adelante, dos atrás. Ya se ocuparía ella de juntarlos, ya.

-Vamos a ver –gimió el telépata, frotándose las sienes con gesto dolorido. Se le resbaló la sábana y todos vieron más Charles del que habían planeado. Katrina arrugó la nariz y le subió la sábana a toda prisa- Gracias –Charles enrojeció aún más- ¿Quién falta?

-Raven, Scarlett… Alex… Y Erik –gimió Katrina, dejándose caer sobre un sillón. Frunció el ceño al notar un olorcillo y se olisqueó la ropa- ¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué huelo a sandía?

-Es probable que no quieras saberlo –intervino Hank. Katrina se encogió de hombros.

-Probablemente.

Charles suspiró.

-Bueno, pues vamos a…

Entonces se escuchó el chillido de una chica, vieron varias tejas cayendo a través de los cristales de la ventana y una forma femenina estampándose contra el estanque. Sean se puso en pie como un salto y echó a correr hacia el pasillo, gritando como un loco.

-¡Esa es mi futura esposaaaaaa…. MIERDA! –exclamó cuando se estampó contra la puerta. Cayó hacia atrás como un fardo, y quedó allí tendido, parpadeando cómicamente.

-¿Sigues vivo? –preguntó Hank, inclinándose sobre él. Sean gimió.

-Más o menos.

Se puso en pie rápidamente y siguió corriendo, gritando quién sabe qué sobre Irlanda, tréboles, futuras esposas y mal humor típico irlandés.

Al final la chica resultó ser una tal Maeve, que a Katrina le sonaba haber conocido en la fiesta. La joven pelirroja asintió, aún chorreando agua del estanque.

-Chaval, cómo os montáis las fiestas –sonrió. Frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando a Charles- ¿Tú no eras al que había que emborrachar? Creo que lo conseguí.

-Sí, es muy… Posible –dijo Charles diplomáticamente, agarrando más fuerte su sábana mientras Orya contenía la risa. En cuanto a Katrina… Bueno, Hank servía para agarrarse a él si se tiene borrachera y el ataque de risa tonta más largo de la Historia.

-Bueno, pues si no os importa… Voy a por un café. Tengo que sacarme la resaca de encima –dijo la adolescente. Se dirigió resueltamente al interior de la Mansión. Sean iba a ir detrás de ella, con ojitos de cordero degollado, pero Charles le agarró por el pescuezo.

-Quieto ahí –ordenó- Algo me dice a mí que ya pasaste demasiado tiempo con esa jovencita la noche anterior.

-¿Sí? ¿Igual que tú con Orya? –se burló Sean. El rubor de Charles alcanzó cotas insospechadas, pero Orya alzó una ceja. Al instante, los ojos de Sean se volvieron arcoiris y empezó a gemir, corriendo en círculos.

-¡IMAGEN MENTAL NO DESEADA, IMAGEN MENTAL NO DESEADA! –gritó, tapándose los ojos con las manos. Tropezó con una lata abandonada sobre el césped y de nuevo acabó en el suelo. Katrina iba a acercarse a ayudarlo, pero algo la distrajo y la hizo quedarse con la boca abierta.

-¿Charles?

-¿Sí? –respondió el telépata sin mirarla, ocupado como estaba en evitar que se le cayera la sábana.

-¿Tú no tenías un cobertizo?

-Sí, ¿por?

-No, porque hay un coche en medio de un cráter justo donde antes solía haber un cobertizo –Katrina se encogió de hombros- Sólo eso.

Charles alzó la vista y miró a donde antes había un cobertizo. ANTES, esa era la clave. Porque lo único que veían era un socavón enorme en el suelo y un coche estampado. Ni rastro del cobertizo.

El telépata palideció ligeramente, antes de menear la cabeza.

-Raven no tiene planeta para correr –declaró- Sean, espero que no le hayas dicho nada a Mueven acerca de nuestras… Habilidades.

Aún en el suelo, Sean gimió y movió negativamente la cabeza. Charles asintió.

-Venga, vamos a buscar a los demás. Por cierto Ro, ¿qué estaba viendo Sean?

-No quieres saberlo –declaró la joven rusa, frotándose la cabeza- Lo único que puedo decirte es que implicaba a Pepa.

-¿La rana?

-Esa misma.

Aquello no tranquilizó a nadie.

Más tarde, encontraron a Alex, o más bien Katrina chocó contra él. Todo lo que vio fue algo colgado boca debajo de una lámpara, envuelto en una especie de capullo de mariposa. Con su resaca, las consecuencias fueron algo… Surrealistas.

-¡ME PERSIGUEN LOS ZOMBIES MARIPOSA! –chilló, saliendo del salón a todo correr y estampándose de cabeza contra Hank.

Al final resultó que alguien (Scarlett) le había envuelto en plástico transparente, y había decidido un par de chupitos más tarde que sería buena idea colgarle de la lámpara. Katrina no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había logrado.

-¿Qué demonios haces ahí arriba? –preguntó Orya, frunciendo el ceño. Alex sonrió infantilmente.

-¿Qué haces tú con ese chupetón en el cuello?

-Bien visto.

Se colocaron a su alrededor e intentaron quitar el plástico que lo envolvía firmemente. Fue necesario ir a por tijeras para rajarlo, y finalmente Alex se estampó contra el suelo de cara, desde la nada despreciable altura de más de metro y medio.

-Bueno –observó Charles, alzando una ceja- Por lo menos estás vestido.

-Sí, qué gran alivio –masculló Alex contra el suelo de madera. Si su sarcasmo pudiera embotellarse, hubieran tenido suficiente para otra borrachera.

Se puso en pie como pudo y paseó su mirada sobre ellos. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Katrina, pero tuvo el buen sentido común de no decir ni pío.

-¿Sabes dónde están los demás? –le preguntó Sean. Alex intentó contener la risa al verle con los palillos de dientes en el pelo.

-Pues… A Raven no la he visto desde que se tiró de la azotea con esta señorita –señaló a Katrina- Scarlett, ni idea, y la última vez que vi a Erik, él y Kat estaban tan enroscados que no se sabía de quién era cada extremidad.

Todos enmudecieron repentinamente y se quedaron mirando a Katrina, que enrojeció bruscamente.

-Ni que fuera yo la única que hizo "cosas" anoche –protestó, mirando a Charles y a Orya. Alex frunció el ceño.

-Espera, ¿soy el único que anoche no se enrolló con alguien?

Orya negó con la cabeza.

-No, prácticamente te estabas comiendo la boca de Scarlett. Tuvo la delicadeza de no tirarte al otro lado del salón, teniendo en cuenta, ya sabes, que tiene novio y todo eso.

-¿Tiene novio? –Alex palideció ligeramente. Sean se echó a reír.

-¡SEAN! –gritó Maeve desde la cocina- ¡ES POSIBLE QUE QUIERAS VER ESTO!

Camino de la cocina, Katrina se tocó la mejilla y se sonrojó aún más al notarla caliente al tacto. No estaba segura de porqué se sorprendía… Siendo sinceros, Erik la atraía. Mucho, y no sólo en sentido físico. De todas las personas que vivían en la Mansión, era el único que realmente parecía entenderla, el único que veía que el ansia de venganza era lo que le daba fuerzas todos los días. ¿Entonces, por qué se extrañaba de haberse liado con él, y más aún estando borracha? Si al menos lo recordase…

La visión de Raven dormida en el suelo de la cocina, en sujetador y rodeada de botellas vacías de cerveza colocadas de pie eliminó cualquier otro posible pensamiento.

-¿Pero… cómo…? ¡Arg! –protestó. Le dio suavemente con el pie, meneándola- ¡Bella Durmiente, despierta, ha llegado tu príncipe garabateado!

-Mmmmph… Cinco minutos más –gimió Raven. Hank suspiró y se agachó.

-Raven, vamos. Despierta de una… ¡Ah!

Al oír la voz de Hank, Raven enrojeció y abrió los ojos, levantándose tan rápido que desequilibró al joven y ambos rodaron por el suelo, provocando un estrépito de botellas que golpeaban el suelo. Katrina puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bien, nos faltan dos.

-Esperad, esperad –exclamó Charles. Cerró los ojos y se llevó los dedos a la sien. Segundos después, sonrió ligeramente y abrió los ojos- Bien, Erik acaba de despertar. Está atrapado en el tejado porque alguien ha cerrado la trampilla, y pregunta que porqué está sin camisa y manchado con rotulador permanente. También está viendo a Scarlett en ropa interior tumbada encima del coche.

-¿Qué hace Scarlett encima del coche? –preguntó Sean. Charles suspiró.

-No tengo ni idea. Que alguien vaya a por Scarlett, yo voy a ver si encuentro mi ropa.

-¡Y la mía! –exclamó Orya, siguiéndole fuera de la cocina con Alex revoloteando a su alrededor. Raven y Hank se levantaron como pudieron y seguidos por Sean y Maeve, que iban cogidos de la mano y mirándose con ojitos tiernos, se fueron por el pasillo.

-Bueno, al menos ya sabemos de quién es la camisa que lleva Kat, y quién le pintó las piernas –el comentario de Raven hizo que Katrina se sonrojara de nuevo.

Supuso que le tocaba a ella rescatar a Magneto del tejado.

* * *

><p>Cuando había abierto los ojos, Erik se dio cuenta de varias cosas. Uno, estaba sin camisa. Dos, tenía las manos manchadas de rotulador. Tres, veía a Scarlett durmiendo la resaca encima del coche de Charles, y en ropa interior. Cuatro… ¿Por qué demonios olía a sandía? Cinco y más importante, estaba encerrado en el tejado.<p>

La noche anterior era un borrón difuso en su memoria. Recordaba llegar a la Mansión en el coche de Charles y ver el pequeño descontrol en el que se había convertido la fiesta. Recordaba su corazón saltando en su pecho cuando vio a Katrina tirándose desde el tejado y minutos más tarde usar sus poderes para tirar de sus pulseras. Y sobre todo, el recuerdo que tenía más claro era el de la mirada ligeramente vidriosa de Katrina cuando había tirado de él y le había besado.

Después de eso… Nada. Si se esforzaba, recordaba como a fogonazos estar riendo con Katrina, besándola. Cada mínimo recuerdo de la noche anterior era acerca de Katrina y de lo feliz que parecía, nada que ver con su actitud depresiva y errática de horas antes. Se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez desde que la conocía, la había visto feliz. Y él era la causa.

Si eso no era algo por lo que estar sonriendo de forma estúpida, estando atrapado en un maldito tejado, entonces no sabía por qué sonreír. Había querido besarla desde… Demonios, ya ni se acordaba desde cuando, y había tenido que ocurrir justo cuando Kat estaba borracha… También era mala suerte.

Tenía que hablar con ella, y urgentemente. Charles tenía razón, ni debían ni tenían que seguir comportándose como críos, ya eran mayorcitos. Bueno, Katrina en realidad no tanto, pero prefirió no volver a pensar en la gran diferencia de edad que les separaba… Un problema cada vez, ¿no? De momento quería dejar las cosas claras con ella. Él no era como Charles, que iba mirando a Orya con ojos de cordero degollado, él se enfrentaba a las consecuencias de sus acciones (más tarde que pronto, pero lo hacía). Lo único que tenía claro era que la quería, y que tal como decía Charles, había malgastado tiempo con tanta discusión inútil para llamar su atención. Y no sabía si era debido a la resaca que arrastraba, pero de lo único que tenía ganas era de cogerla, llevársela de allí y empezar otra vida en cualquier parte, juntos. Sí, probablemente era la resaca.

Escuchó una cerradura, un par de golpes que se le antojaron dos patadas contundentes y un quejido que reconoció al instante. La trampilla que daba al tejado se abrió, revelando a Katrina saltando a la pata coja y agarrándose el pie derecho con gesto de dolor, soltando tacos entre dientes. Llevaba una camisa que le resultaba familiar y tenía las piernas completamente pintadas como si llevase medias de rejilla. Sí, eso explicaba porqué él mismo no llevaba camisa, y también las manchas de rotulador de sus manos…

-¿Estás bien?

Katrina dejó de dar saltitos y le miró, sonrojándose intensamente en cuestión de segundos. Erik tuvo la sensación que si le hubiera pedido la Torre Eiffel, se la habría traído desde Francia así se quedase sin poderes en el intento.

-Creo que Raven te encerró aquí –tartamudeó levemente, y Erik sonrió. Así que él hacía tartamudear a la chica de piedra… Interesante- Quiero decir, su camisa y un zapato de Hank estaban junto a la puerta… Maldita sea, Erik, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>ATENCIÓN, ADELANTO DE LA SECUELA DESPUÉS DE MI NOTA DE AUTOR. PONGO AQUÍ EL AVISO PORQUE ME DI CUENTA DE QUE A LO MEJOR NO SE VEÍA. LOL.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo... Sí, ya sé que no he actualizado como en un siglo, creedme, no ha sido precisamente por placer... Digamos que las ecuaciones no van tan bien como esperábamos. Ni la geología. Ni la tecnología. Sí, un mes interesante. [Sarcasmo 100%]<strong>

**En fin.**

**Pues ya estoy de vuelta. Este capítulo es un poco más corto, pero más o menos se averigua lo que pasó en esa memorable fiesta de la Mansión Xavier... Os aseguro que se convertirá en una leyenda entre los alumnos de la Futura Escuela Xavier Para Jóvenes Talentos. Y sí, ocurrió lo evidente entre Orya y Charles. No lo he escrito (doy bastante pena escribiendo lemon) pero creo que la idea general se capta. En el siguiente capítulo Erik y Kat hablarán de una maldita vez y todos volverán a su vida relativamente normal.**

**Por cierto, lo de que a Orya "Se le caía la cabeza"... Ocurrió realmente. Mi mejor amiga se emborrachó en un cumpleaños, llegó a su casa (después de caerse en una rotonda) se desvistió en la entrada y se sentó en su cama. A saber cómo estaba para imaginar la siguiente escena...**

**Delia: Mierda, se me va a caer la cabeza... ¡Se me cayó! **

**[cabeza rodando libremente por el suelo] [entra la madre]**

**Madre: ¡Delia, pero qué has hecho!**

**Delia: ¡Tranquila mamá, que ahora la recojo!**

**XD XD Y luego la gente se pregunta porqué me entran esos ataques de risa en clase... ¿Sabéis lo difícil que es dar Francés con alguien al lado que te dice que está viendo castores?**

**Y para compensar un poco este pequeño abandono... ¡ADELANTO DE X MEN DÍAS DEL FUTURO PASADO! :)**

* * *

><p>Lo que menos esperaba Wanda después de volver del campamento (veinte kilómetros haciendo autostop, a dedo) era encontrarse a Peter frente al televisor, mirando la pantalla alucinado y con la vecinita a la que solían cuidar vestida de princesa y sentada en su regazo.<p>

-Ya veo cómo ibais a recogerme –bufó, tirando la maleta en la mochila. Se recogió el cabello en un moño retorcido con ayuda de una pulsera y pasó al salón- ¿Qué estáis viendo? ¿Dibujos animados?

-Eh, no precisamente –dijo Peter. La agarró del brazo y la hizo sentarse junto a ellos tan rápido que Wanda no pudo ver cómo lo hacía, pero hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado a ello. Durante mucho tiempo había sido la única humana de la familia. Bueno, tal vez ahora deberían acostumbrarse ellos.

En pantalla vio un paisaje que le resultó familiar; los terrenos de la Casa Blanca. Sin embargo, no recordaba que dichos terrenos estuviesen cubiertos por un muro de hormigón, ni que hubiera un búnker semi destrozado en medio de la devastada explanada. Peter le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo.

-¿Ese no es…?

-Magneto –asintió Peter.

El gobierno había hecho todo lo posible para encubrirlo, pero aún así, cualquier ser viviente de los Estados Unidos sabía quién era Magneto y qué había hecho en 1963. No fue eso lo que inquietó a Wanda. Lo que la inquietó fue que pudo ver a Peter en el rostro de aquel hombre, de aquel mutante que estaba amenazando a senadores, diputados… Incluso al presidente, con dos docenas de pistolas.

-Se parece a ti –susurró. Escuchó cómo Peter tragaba saliva.

-Tiene tus ojos.

Mientras tanto, Magneto había empezado su pequeño discurso sobre la supremacía de los mutantes. Que ellos heredarían el planeta Tierra, que, efectivamente, debían temerles, ya que eran mil veces superiores y más poderosos que los humanos…

-¿Quién es? –preguntó la pequeña Darcy, pasando del regazo de Peter al de Wanda. La muchacha la abrazó suavemente.

-Un mutante, cariño –susurró contra su oído.

-_Y a mis hermanos y hermanas mutantes ahí fuera os digo: no os escondáis. Se acabó el sufrimiento. Habéis vivido en la sombra, en la vergüenza, durante demasiado tiempo. Vamos, uníos a mí. Lucharemos juntos en una Hermandad de nuestra especie. El nuevo mañana se inicia hoy._

Entonces, entre los hombres del búnker, todos vieron adelantarse al presidente. A pesar de que sus hombres intentaron detenerle, se puso al frente. Magneto se dio la vuelva, recordándole a Wanda a un gato curioso.

_-¿Quieres demostrar algo?_ –preguntó el presidente- _Bien, pues mátame a mí, vale. Pero deja vivir a los demás._

Y entonces, Wanda se dio cuenta de que el presidente, el auténtico presidente, seguía en el búnker.

-_Muy heroico, señor presidente_ –se burló Magneto. Avanzó hacia el presidente con su escolta de pistolas flotando detrás de él- _Pero usted no pensaba dejarnos vivir a nosotros. El futuro de nuestra especie comienza hoy._

Se escuchó un enorme chirrido a lo lejos y Magneto alzó una mano, mientras algo iba desarmándose en su carrera hacia los dos hombres. En el límite de la pantalla, Wanda pudo ver que era una especie de robot. Demonios, sí que se había perdido cosas durante el campamento.

-¡_RAVEN, NO!_

Y en ese momento, ocurrieron cuatro cosas. Uno; el presidente sacó una pistola transparente de su pantalón y disparó hacia Magneto. Dos; una borrosa forma femenina de color rojo sangre se abalanzó sobre el mutante, apartándole de la trayectoria de la bala lo suficiente como para que no le matara, sino para que le diera en el lateral del cuello. Tres; al presidente lo recorrieron de arriba a abajo una especie de escamas y se transformó en una mujer de cabello rojo ondulado y vibrante piel de color azul cobalto. Sus ojos eran completamente amarillos.

Cuatro; la mujer que era como de cristal rojo sangre, casi como un rubí, que abrazaba a Magneto de forma abiertamente protectora y que le había apartado de la trayectoria de la bala… Se había transformado en Katrina Maximoff.

Peter escupió parte del refresco que estaba bebiendo y Wanda se quedó boquiabierta, pegada al televisor. Ya sabía que su madre era mutante… ¿¡Pero qué demonios hacía con aquel mono azul y amarillo endiabladamente ajustado, y ayudando a Magneto!?

Katrina ayudó a Magneto a levantarse que, tras decirle algo rápidamente al oído, se dirigió a la mujer azul que le había disparado.

-_Solías tener mejor puntería –_comentó. La mujer azul compuso una mueca.

-_Créeme, aún la tengo_ –gruñó. Dio una especie de patada voladora y golpeó a Magneto, dejándole sin sentido al instante y haciéndole caer al suelo. Katrina se arrodilló rápidamente junto a él y miró a la mujer de forma recriminadora.

-_No era necesario, Raven _–protestó. La mujer azul, la tal Raven, pareció sonreír.

-_También me alegro de verte, Kat._

Entonces Wanda tuvo claro que su madre les había ocultado muchas, demasiadas cosas.

La tal Raven cogió de nuevo la pistola y apuntó… Pero no al presidente, sino a un hombre muy bajito que se encontraba en el búnker. Sin embargo, pareció titubear.

_-¡Sal de mi mente, Charles! –_gruñó. ¿Más mutantes? ¿Un telépata, tal vez?- _¡Mira a tu alrededor, ya lo somos!_

Mientras Raven continuaba su discusión con quien fuera que le estaba hablando telepáticamente, Wanda pudo ver más al fondo cómo la cabeza de Magneto descansaba sobre el regazo de Katrina, que intentaba taponar la herida con un pañuelo y que de vez en cuando le hablaba al oído, como intentando que despertase. Wanda se estremeció al ver lo familiarizada que parecía su madre con aquel hombre.

Se escuchó un ruido metálico y vio que Raven había dejado caer la pistola. Miró al grupo de hombres en el búnker, como lamentando perder su oportunidad, y se dio la vuelta en dirección a Magneto y a Katrina. Se agachó, sin embargo Katrina la detuvo con un gesto de la mano y le quitó suavemente el casco a Magneto antes de tirárselo a Raven, que alzó una ceja.

-_¡Es todo tuyo, Charles! –_exclamó.

Magneto abrió repentinamente los ojos y Wanda pudo comprobar una vez más que, efectivamente, eran iguales que los suyos, y aquello la estremeció. Magneto se puso en pie como un autómata y movió la mano, haciendo que un puñado de escombros se apartasen de donde habían caído. Al instante, Katrina y un hombre joven que había aparecido de alguna parte se abalanzaron entre los cascotes de hormigón, sacando a rastras a otro hombre que había quedado atrapado bajo ellos.

-_Vamos, Charles –_gruñó Katrina, tirando de él. Así que ese era el telépata.

Le levantaron entre los dos y pronto se hizo evidente que Charles no podía andar, tal como necesitaba que le mantuviesen en pie. Aparte de que ningún hombre con esas heridas en las piernas podría haberlas soportado sin un quejido.

Se quedaron mirando a Magneto y él a ellos.

-_Si dejas que me apresen estaré muerto, ¿lo sabes?_ –dijo Magneto. Charles asintió.

-_Adiós, viejo amigo_ –dijo. En la pantalla se vio a Katrina, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente y mirando a Magneto.

-_Adiós, Erik. Intenta que no te carguen el asesinato de otro presidente _–intentó bromear. Magneto, o Erik, sonrió débilmente.

-_No me dispares si me ves frente a tu casa, KitKat_ –dijo. Movió levemente la mano y pudo verse en pantalla, aunque de forma algo borrosa, cómo una pequeña pieza de revestimiento metálico se retorcía y se doblaba sobre sí misma hasta crear la forma perfecta de una rosa. Fue levitando hacia Katrina mientras Magneto flotaba en el aire, desapareciendo a medida que ascendía

Después de que Magneto saliera de la pantalla, todas las cámaras parecieron moverse solas. Ni una sola apuntaba hacia el búnker, imposibilitando que nadie viera lo que ocurría, así que no merecía la pena seguir mirando el televisor. Wanda se puso en pie, con una idea en mente.

-Peter, ¿te importa llevar a Darcy a su casa? –le preguntó a su hermano. Sin embargo, se largó del salón antes de que pudiera obtener respuestas.

Subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Katrina, y una vez allí, fue directamente hacia la mesita de noche con cajones; la única parte de la casa a la que tenían restringido el acceso. Ahora creía saber porqué.


	15. Cap 14

**Cap. 14**

**1962**

**Mansión Xavier. Salem Center, Westchester, Nueva York.**

No era precisamente así como Katrina había planeado hablar con Erik. Para empezar, no en el tejado a las nueve de la mañana. Para seguir, no medio desnuda. Y para acabar, tampoco con Scarlett durmiendo la mona sobre el coche de Charles. Maldita sea, ¿cómo se había descontrolado tantísimo la fiesta?

Ah, sí. Se había enterado que no iba a morir, mientras todos a su alrededor envejecerían lenta e inexorablemente. _¿Cómo olvidarlo?_, pensó con sarcasmo. Ni siquiera allí en el tejado, sentada junto a Erik, podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Mientras había estado borracha había logrado evadirla, pero ahora la enorme sensación de angustia que empezaba a ser familiar había vuelto a instalarse en su estómago. Respiró hondo y decidió coger el toro por los cuernos.

-No voy a morir –dijo de sopetón.

Erik se quedó tan sorprendido que resbaló sobre las tejas un buen medio metro. Cuando logró aferrarse al tejado, alzó el rostro y se la quedó mirando, alucinado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te acuerdas de ayer por la mañana, cuando Hank me sacó a rastras? Me llevó al laboratorio y me explicó que mis células estaban dejando de envejecer, y cuando dejen de hacerlo… Me quedaré estancada a los veinticinco. Para siempre. Por eso… Por eso estaba tan mal –Katrina se mordió el labio- Y te grité y eso… Pero no es todo. Hank también me dijo que mi poder no es en realidad controlar los elementos, sino toda la materia. Los átomos, concretamente. Cualquier cosa.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio tan tensos que Katrina no se atrevió a mirarle. En su lugar, se dedicó a formar una pequeña llamita de color rubí y a hacerla bailar lentamente entre sus dedos. Ese era otro pequeño misterio, la supuesta llama no era tal. No era fuego, a pesar de que actuase igual y quemase todo lo que encontrara a su paso.

Finalmente, Erik habló.

-Eres la criatura más asombrosa que he visto en toda mi vida –declaró. Katrina sintió dos lágrimas rodando por las mejillas y sonrió tristemente.

-Soy la mutante más peligrosa que has visto en tu vida. Soy autodestructiva, depresiva, no sé controlar mis poderes, he matado a gente…

Se detuvo cuando unos labios se posaron en su mejilla justo sobre las lágrimas de su rostro. Cerró los ojos y dejó hacer sin protestar cuando esos mismos labios recorrieron suavemente su mandíbula y su cuello, deteniéndose en su hombro derecho y besándolo suavemente.

-No llores más.

En esos momentos se sentía como en un incendio, y la orden de Erik sobre la piel desnuda de su hombro, justo sobre una de las rosas de su tatuaje, no hizo más que ponerle los pelos de punta.

-Eres fuerte. Inteligente. Tienes un corazón que no te cabe en el pecho, luchas por lo que quieres. Lo que dices que te hace peligrosa, es lo que antes o después tendremos que hacer todos para sobrevivir. Es lo que nos obligan a hacer.

-¿Pero no te das cuenta de lo que significa? –gimió Katrina- Voy a veros morir a todos y no voy a poder impedirlo. Veré cómo se casan vuestros hijos, veré nacer a vuestros nietos, tendré que ir a vuestros funerales… ¡Maldita sea, no quiero verte morir, Erik!

Su diatriba frenética fue interrumpida rápidamente por unos dedos en su barbilla y unos labios estampándose bruscamente sobre los suyos. Sorprendida, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquella calidez que se instaló entre ellos, por aquel beso que se le antojaba lo único que la estaba manteniendo cuerda. Segundos antes a lo que se enfrentaba era a la muerte y a la soledad, ahora todo lo que sentía era Erik, sus labios sobre los suyos, sus manos sobre su cuerpo y ellos mismos conectados a un nivel más profundo que el mero contacto físico.

Si hubiera una definición para media naranja, sería Erik Lehnsherr, entonces, en aquel día de 1962 y allí, en el tejado de la Mansión de Charles.

Erik se separó suavemente de ella y Katrina notó su frente apoyada contra la suya. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos por temor a que todo fuera un sueño.

-No estás soñando –escuchó la risa de Erik y pudo verle sonriendo casi con la misma claridad que si estuviera con los ojos abiertos. Se obligó a sí misma a abrir los ojos y se encontró con los de Erik, que parecían brillar como una maldita estrella. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? –protestó- No sería lo más extraño que me ha ocurrido.

Erik puso los ojos en blanco y le apartó un mechón de cabello negro de encima de los ojos.

-Piensas tan alto que no hace falta ser telépata para adivinarlo, Kat –afirmó, sonriendo- Me consta que a Charles le has dado más de un dolor de cabeza.

-¡Pero serás…! –exclamó Katrina, antes de cortarse en seco. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y se quedó boquiabierta- ¿Será posible que acabemos de besarnos y ya estemos discutiendo?

Erik parpadeó, sorprendido, pero no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, ya que Katrina aprovechó ese leve momento de asombro para prácticamente abalanzarse sobre él y besarle de nuevo. Mordisqueó sus labios no muy suavemente, pero, qué demonios, ¿hacía cuánto que quería hacer aquello? Las manos de Erik, que se habían detenido en sus caderas (con la evidente ansia de ir más allá) no hacían más que confirmar sus suposiciones. Ambos habían deseado que aquello ocurriera.

Se acercó más a él, pero su ímpetu hizo que ambos resbalasen sobre el tejado y no supo muy bien cómo, Erik se las ingenió para agarrarla a ella y para agarrarse al tejado al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, Dios –dijo la joven, riéndose como una loca y escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Erik. Sintió cómo se ponía colorada al escuchar los silbidos y gimió- Por favor, dime que esa no es Scarlett.

-No es Scarlett –respondió Erik muy tranquilamente. Conociéndole como le conocía, Katrina hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego a que estaba deseando reírse.

-Menos mal.

-En realidad, son Scarlett, Charles, Hank y la novia pelirroja de Sean.

-Mierda –protestó. Sin embargo, no apartó su rostro del cuello de Erik. Se estaba bien allí, y… Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que alguien la había abrazado así. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y suspiró- No quiero irme de aquí –susurró.

-Yo tampoco –reconoció Erik. Uno de sus dedos encontró el camino a través de la (escasa) ropa que se interponía entre ellos y empezó a trazar circulitos sobre la piel desnuda de la cadera de Katrina, que suspiró como un gatito contento- Cuando todo esto acabe… Vayámonos de aquí.

-¿Qué?

Katrina no había esperado eso. Giró el rostro para poder mirarle y se sorprendió al ver su expresión. La miraba directamente a los ojos, como siempre, pero parecía un adolescente declarándose por primera vez. A Katrina le provocó un curioso instinto de protección.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? –insistió Erik- ¿Qué nos retiene aquí? Podemos irnos a cualquier parte del planeta, ya volveremos para la boda de Charles y Orya o lo que sea.

-¿Nosotros dos? –balbuceó la joven. Aún no se lo creía. Erik bufó.

-Nosotros, Sean y la rana. ¿Tú qué crees?

-¡KATRINA, TE ESTAMOS VIENDO EL CULO!

-¡Scarlett, te estás cargando el momento! –exclamó Katrina. Gimió y volvió a esconder el rostro en el cuello de Erik- Se ha cargado el momento.

-Definitivamente –suspiró Erik- Venga, vamos a bajar de aquí antes de que nos matemos.

Se las ingenió para que los dos lograran desenredarse el uno del otro, ponerse de pie y llegar a la puerta de la azotea sin más accidentes. Katrina todavía seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había dicho Erik, lo de irse juntos, por eso se sorprendió cuando Erik se inclinó rápidamente y le robó un pequeño beso. Se le quedó mirando, aturdida, y Erik sólo sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó, tirando de ella hacia las escaleras.

Todos habían visto la cuanto menos curiosa declaración (si así podía llamársele) de Erik y Katrina en el tejado. Por eso a Orya no le sorprendió que, cuando ambos bajaron la escalera cogidos de la mano y con diversos niveles rojizos en las orejas, todos los presentes de la sala se pusieran a silbar, reír, aplaudir y hacer burlas en general. Erik les ignoró olímpicamente a todos (aunque a Orya no se le escapó la mirada que le lanzó a Charles. Ahí había una buena conversación pendiente) y Katrina se limitó a menear la cabeza y sonreír. La que puso fin al escándalo fue la chica, Maeve, con un par de palmadas.

-Bueno chicos, me ha encantado conoceros, avisad si dais otra fiesta, pero me tengo que ir –se disculpó- Mi madre estará histérica, no le dije que planeaba pasar la noche aquí. Katrina, acuérdate de lavarlo de vez en cuando con desinfectante, ¿vale?

Katrina frunció el ceño.

-¿El qué?

Maeve se quedó boquiabierta y miró a Orya en busca de ayuda. Al no obtener respuesta, se echó a reír.

-¡Madre mía! –dijo entre carcajadas- Sí que estabas mal anoche, sí… Anda, quítate ese pañuelo de la cintura y mira tu ombligo.

La cara de Erik cuando Katrina se quitó el pañuelo rojo de su cintura y reveló un pequeño piercing metálico en su ombligo no tuvo precio. Por suerte, Scarlett estaba a punto, cámara en mano.

Katrina soltó un pequeño chillido.

-¿Pero qué es esto? –gimió. Maeve le dirigió una mirada extraña.

-¿No lo ves? ¡Un piercing! Raven, mira que te dije que no era responsable de lo que pasara…

Raven sonrió.

-Créeme, lo recuerdo. ¿Te vas andando? Te acompaño.

Después de despedirse de todos (y de dejar a Sean como un perrito abandonado, a pesar de tener el número de Maeve apuntado en el brazo) la adolescente pelirroja abandonó la Mansión seguida de Raven, que había sido lista y había huido de su hermano apenas había tenido oportunidad.

Quedaron todos allí, en el salón arrasado, mirando el piercing de Katrina.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? –preguntó Alex- ¿Desayunamos?

-¿Cómo que ahora qué? –Charles sonrió malévolamente- A recoger. Vosotros hicisteis la fiesta, vosotros limpiáis.

* * *

><p>Charles no estaba de broma. Emplearon todo ese día en recoger y arreglar la Mansión, incluyendo un bonito agujero en el suelo del segundo piso que nadie supo muy bien cómo había aparecido allí en medio. Se limitaron a poner encima una alfombra y a rezar porque nadie pisara sobre ella.<p>

En seguida volvieron a la rutina habitual de entrenamientos. Hank diseñó una especie de chaleco para Alex, con un dispositivo redondo en el centro del pecho que se suponía que absorbía la energía sobrante o algo así, Orya no entendió del todo el concepto. El caso es que Alex por fin consiguió disparar sin llevarse medio búnker por delante.

Alex y Katrina mejoraron en sus aterrizajes, si se entiende como mejora acabar colgados del satélite en vez de caer a la laguna de nuevo. Necesitaron varios intentos y Erik tuvo que empujarles varias veces, pero finalmente lo lograron.

Katrina desarrolló un bonito talento en la jardinería, haciendo crecer rosas rojas por doquier con tan sólo un único movimiento de su mano. También experimentó bastante con esa nueva faceta de sus poderes, con los que podía mover cualquier tipo de materia. Cabe destacar que Erik se asustó bastante cuando vio todos los utensilios metálicos de la cocina haciendo una especie de danza de la lluvia (por el amor de Dios, eso que él llamó una exclamación de alarma varonil fue un chillido de pánico en toda regla). A Sean se le ocurrió llamar a Katrina "Magneta", en vista de que seguía sin apodo oficial (se había largado de la improvisada fiesta en la CIA antes de que pudieran darle un nombre). Al día siguiente, Sean despertó con la habitación tan llena de plantas, principalmente rosas, que tuvo que salir por la ventana, y se pasó el día oliendo ligeramente a rosas.

En cuanto al espinoso tema de no morir jamás… Cada vez que surgía y que empezaba a inquietarse, Erik le plantaba un beso improvisado la abrazaba durante varios minutos, en ocasiones horas, hasta que la joven sentía que él estaba allí y se tranquilizaba. Orya tenía la ligera sospecha de que en ocasiones simplemente fingía su malestar únicamente para sentirle cerca.

Katrina y Erik estaban como un par de adolescentes hormonales. Aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para, a la mínima de cambio, escabullirse de sus respectivos entrenamientos e ir a esconderse por los jardines o en los mil y un rincones de la Mansión. Era bastante asquerosito encontrárselos de sopetón, escondidos en las esquinas, comiéndose a besos y manoseándose. En una ocasión, Hank se los había encontrado bajo la escalera. Erik no se dio cuenta de que estaba allí hasta que Hank le agarró del pescuezo y se lo llevó a rastras, mientras Katrina hacía lo posible por volver a respirar con normalidad. Pero Orya se alegraba por ellos. Era evidente que sacaban lo mejor el uno del otro, a pesar de que ambos se considerasen a sí mismos almas rotas, sin solución. Sin futuro.

El entretenimiento principal de Alex y Sean consistía en lanzarle pelotas de lana a Scarlett. A veces las ignoraba, pero cuando pensaba que nadie la veía, jugaba a escondidas con ellas, lo cual era algo perturbador. Pero había superado su miedo a las alturas; sus saltos eran impresionantes. Disfrutaba con algo que antes le daba miedo. Entre eso y sus conocimientos de lucha (Jimmy le había enseñado a luchar. Todo ocurrió en el salón del piso que compartían por aquel entonces Orya y Scarlett, lo que no fue bueno para la televisión) era absolutamente letal.

Y quedaba ella. No necesitaba más entrenamientos, controlaba perfectamente su mutación, aunque estaba, en el peor de los casos, mal definida. Cuando decía que veía todo, la gente solía pensar en rayos X, pero no. Veía absolutamente todo, desde el átomo más pequeño hasta el planeta más gigantesco, situado a trillones de trillones de años luz de la Tierra. Veía a través de los demás. Veía sentimientos, emociones, anhelos. Lo veía todo al mismo tiempo, lo cual en ocasiones era algo sobrecargante, pero… Merecía la pena. Aunque sólo fuera por levantar el rostro hacia el cielo azul y verse bajo las estrellas, los planetas, el firmamento. Aunque sólo fuera por ver las cosas buenas en los demás, ignorando las malas. Aunque sólo fuera por poder ver a Charles a través de los ojos de Sean en esos mismos instantes.

Era bastante evidente lo que había ocurrido durante la noche de la fiesta, por si despertarse desnudos en la misma cama no era pista suficiente. Lo que a Orya no le resultaba tan evidente era porqué Charles la estaba evitando como la peste (en ocasiones como esas lamentaba que Charles fuera la única excepción a su poder. A veces se preguntaba si la estaba bloqueando telepáticamente). Incluso Katrina, que estaba en su bonito idilio perfecto con Erik, se había dado cuenta, y se había ofrecido a hablar con él, pero Orya se había negado. Prefería hablarlo con él, a solas.

¿Pero cómo demonios se hablaba con alguien que te esquivaba constantemente? Por el amor de Dios, una vez incluso se había caído por las escaleras, todo por no cruzarse con ella en el pasillo. Orya mentiría si dijera que no estaba dolida. No iba a decir así de primeras que estuviera enamorada de Charles, pero le gustaba, y mucho. No perdían nada por intentarlo.

Eso es, si conseguía hablar con él más del indispensable "Charles, ¿qué demonios hace la rana en la lavadora?". Esa era la única frase que habían intercambiado en dos malditos días.

Al final del segundo día a partir de la fiesta, apareció Moira. Fue verla entrar por la puerta y Katrina y Hank prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre ella, abrazándola y cubriéndola de besos, mientras que el resto de jóvenes la saludaron de un modo más tranquilo. Moira apenas necesitó dos minutos para darse cuenta del cambio entre Katrina y Erik, pero se limitó a sonreír con prudencia y a felicitar a Erik por dejar de "comportarse como una maldita lechuza mirona".

Por supuesto, al darse cuenta Charles de que estaba a apenas dos metros de Orya, agarró a Erik y se lo llevó a entrenar. La joven gimió, pero siguió a los demás al salón, más por inercia que por otra cosa. Fue hacia la ventana y se apoyó sobre ella, apoyando la barbilla sobre la mano.

-Kat ya me lo ha contado.

Se giró levemente para mirar a Moira y suspiró.

-Si, ¿eh? Mira ahora quiénes nos estamos comportando como niños.

-Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo… Mira cómo acabaron Kat y Erik, cualquiera lo hubiera dicho –comentó Moira. Orya frunció el ceño.

-Yo lo había dicho. Y qué demonios, ¿tú sabes lo que nos costó que hablasen de una maldita vez? ¿La de indirectas gastadas? Dios mío, no me encontrado a un par de personas más cabezotas en mi vida –gimió. Moira sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas fraternales en el hombro antes de alejarse y empezar a hablar con Scarlett.

Orya volvió su mirada hacia la ventana y alzó las cejas, sorprendida, al ver que Erik y Charles estaban apoyados en la barandilla. Erik parecía estar intentando mover el satélite, sin conseguirlo. Charles le dijo algo y se llevó las manos a la sien. La joven rusa se tapó la mano con la boca, conmocionada ante los recuerdos que empezó a desenterrar el telépata. Pasó por la Segunda Guerra Mundial, una noche particularmente oscura que la madre de Erik alumbró con velas, mientras miraba a su hijo con adoración mal disimulada en la mirada. El segundorecuerdo era Katrina.

Katrina en un océano, flotando en medio del agua y disparando ráfagas rojas hacia un submarino. Katrina mordiéndose el labio en un coche, camino a las instalaciones de la CIA. Katrina peleando con Emma, con su piel convirtiéndose lentamente en una especie de cristal rojo. Katrina entrenando en el búnker (Orya no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había visto Erik) Katrina y él en la fiesta, besándose. Katrina y él en el tejado… Besándose de nuevo.

A Orya se le saltaron las lágrimas al mismo tiempo que a Erik, pero sonrió. Se giró y llamó a Katrina.

-¡Kat! –exclamó. Katrina alzó el rostro como una especie de gato curioso- Ven, quieres ver esto.

La joven se acercó rápidamente a la ventana y se apoyó junto a Orya, justo a tiempo para ver cómo Erik alzaba las manos y el satélite se giraba sobre sí mismo lenta pero inexorablemente. Orya soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver el rostro profundamente asombrado de Katrina, que no despegaba los ojos de Erik ni un solo segundo.

Finalmente, Erik dejó caer las manos y respiró hondamente, dejándose caer hacia delante y apoyándose sobre la barandilla, agotado y riendo. Charles soltó una carcajada y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Quita de ahí.

Katrina no esperó respuesta, sino que apartó a Orya y saltó por la ventana. Aterrizó en el jardín con la misma agilidad que una pequeña pantera y corrió rápida y silenciosamente hacia ambos hombres. Al ver el rostro de Charles fijo en Katrina, Erik se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para agarrar a la joven antes de que se estampase contra él, besándole y envolviendo las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Las manos de Erik se desplazaron hacia el trasero de Katrina, aunque Orya sospechaba que no necesitaba agarrarla precisamente de _ahí_ para sostenerla junto a él.

Pero allí se quedaron, devorándose los labios uno al otro, resultando al mismo tiempo adorables e incómodos a la vista. Charles apartó la mirada, azorado, y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Orya. Parecía triste. Antes de que la joven pudiera hacer o decir algo, Moira asomó la cabeza por la ventana.

-¡Eh! –exclamó- ¡El presidente va a dar un discurso!

Erik y Katrina se separaron con un sonido similar al de una ventosa, audible incluso desde la distancia, y miraron hacia ellas. Moira se quedó ligeramente boquiabierta y pareció tentada de decir algo, pero fue sensata y volvió a meter la cabeza en el salón. En esta ocasión, Orya se vio arrollada por Hank, que se asomó por la ventana.

-Erik, ¡saca las manos del trasero de Katrina o te las arranco!

Dicho eso, volvió al salón. Orya paseó su mirada por Charles, Katrina y Erik, todos tan sorprendidos como ella misma. Desde el salón, se escuchaban perfectamente las risas de los demás.

-¿Eso acaba de pasar?

* * *

><p><em>-Esta nación considerará…<em>

Orya se mordió el labio, escuchando a JFK hablando en el televisor. A su alrededor, todos escuchaban con rostros más o menos serios. Hank escuchaba sin mirar la pantalla, apoyado en el sofá, mientras que Erik ofrecía una imagen ciertamente inquietante con una pistola en la mano derecha y el brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Katrina, que se apoyaba ligeramente sobre su pecho.

Charles estaba sentado en el sofá, escuchando atentamente el discurso del presidente, con un gesto tan concentrado que parecía querer prenderle fuego al televisor.

-… _como un ataque de la Unión Soviética a los Estados Unidos, merecedora de una respuesta en represalia sobre la Unión Soviética._

-Ahí encontraremos a Shaw –indicó Erik, señalando con la pistola hacia la pantalla y poniéndosela prácticamente en las narices a Katrina, que parpadeó, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Alex frunció el ceño.

-Son dos superpotencias enfrentadas, y él quiere otra Guerra Mundial –explicó Charles- No dejará nada al azar.

-Se acabó la diplomacia –comentó Orya. Charles se puso tenso y la joven apretó los puños, hirviendo de rabia.

-Os sugiero que descanséis esta noche –aconsejó Erik. Ignoró el comentario de Alex "Como si tú fueras a dormir" y arrastró suavemente a Katrina a alguna parte. Los demás fueron abandonando el salón en un lento goteo, excepto Charles, que se había quedado embobado mirando la pantalla, y la propia Orya, que se decidió a acabar con aquella situación de una maldita vez.

Antes de que pudiera escapársele (y dando gracias a que ese día llevaba los pantalones del chándal y no una falda) fue hacia Charles y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, aprisionándole contra el sofá. Cuando el telépata intentó reaccionar, apartándola, le agarró por las muñecas y las elevó sobre sus cabezas. Pudo ver la sorpresa en su rostro, seguramente no sabría que era casi capaz de ganar a Scarlett en un pulso. Orya tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

-Hum… ¿Puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Charles, mirándola con esos ojos azules suyos, capaces de provocar taquicardias. Orya alzó una ceja.

-Evitar que huyas como un maldito conejo –explicó. Charles apretó la mandíbula y resopló, evitando su mirada. Orya gimió- Por Dios, Charles, estás actuando como un maldito colegial. Me recuerdas a Erik antes de lo de la fiesta. Habla conmigo, por favor –suplicó. Charles permaneció callado y Orya gimió- Mira, pasó lo que pasó. Estábamos borrachos y somos adultos, o eso es supone. Lo que ocurrió…

-Lo que ocurrió no debería haber ocurrido. No así –suspiró Charles, interrumpiéndola. Orya frunció el ceño. Una niña estúpida se largaría ofendida, sin reparar en el "No así".

Ella no era una niña estúpida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Sin que Orya hiciera nada por impedirlo, Charles bajó los brazos lentamente. Posó suavemente las manos sobre sus caderas casi tímidamente, como una caricia.

-Se suponía que no debía ser así. Se suponía que debía ser tú, yo, una cafetería, salir a bailar, lo que sea. Algún sitio donde hablar, conocernos de verdad… No que la novia de Sean nos emborrachase –se lamentó con amargura.

-Charles…

-Tú lo has dicho, se supone que somos adultos, pero…

-¡Charles!

-¿Qué?

Orya sonrió débilmente. Pasó los dedos suavemente sobre la mejilla de Charles, se inclinó hacia delante y le besó. Casi gimió de alivio cuando Charles dejó de ser un imbécil y le devolvió el beso, hundiendo las manos en su cabello y atrayéndola hacia él.

Entonces lo vio. Frente a sus ojos, apareció un brutal destello blanco que la dejó sin aliento. En ese momento se llenó su pequeño agujero negro en el que debía estar su compañero… Apareciendo en él la imagen increíblemente brillante de Charles Xavier.

Se separó de Charles con un jadeo ahogado, sobrecargada tanto mental como físicamente (ya que no respirar durante unos buenos treinta segundos de besos traía consecuencias) y apoyó la frente contra la de Charles, mirándole directamente a los ojos y notando los labios hinchados.

-¿Has… Has visto eso? –jadeó, respirando entrecortadamente. Charles asintió, aparentemente tan sobrecargado como ella.

-Amor, casi has hecho explotar mi cerebro –declaró. Orya soltó una risita.

-Bueno, tan mal no ha estado, ¿no?

-Definitivamente no –Charles sonrió traviesamente, y en un único segundo volvió a ser el de antes, el de siempre. Orya no necesitaba hablar con él para saber que volvían a estar en sintonía.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal si lo repetimos?

Sonriendo, se acercó a él y unió sus labios de nuevo.


	16. Cap 15

**Cap. 15**

**1962**

**Mansión Xavier. Salem Center, Westchester, Nueva York.**

-Cuba, Turquía, América… No hay diferencia. Shaw ha declarado la guerra a toda la Humanidad –dijo Charles, de forma demasiado sombría para su propio gusto- Hay que detenerlo.

Era de noche. La mayor parte de los jóvenes estaban en sus habitaciones, aunque Charles notaba mentalmente que estaban muy lejos de dormir. No le extrañaba. Eran demasiado jóvenes para estar metidos en aquello, demasiado jóvenes para el gran peso que tenían sobre sus hombros, pero no tenían opción. Ninguno la tenía.

Erik y Katrina estaban sentados (más bien acurrucados el uno contra el otro) en el sofá frente al que ocupaban Orya y el propio Charles, que se dio cuenta repentinamente de que su biblioteca parecía más pequeña cuando estaba llena de amigos. En principio Erik y él estaban jugando al ajedrez, con la intervención ocasional de las dos jóvenes. Ambas estaban más ocupadas en su pequeña conversación mental, en la que Orya sondeaba delicadamente los recuerdos de Katrina sobre Emma y sobre su hermana Joelle. A pesar de ello, Charles se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia él en el momento en el que habló.

-Yo no le detendré –declaró Erik. Charles le miró, sorprendido, y Erik sonrió ligeramente mientras movía su alfil y eliminaba un peón de Charles- Le mataré. ¿Creéis que podréis dejarme hacerlo?

A Charles le hubiera gustado decir que no lo había visto venir, pero no era así. Desde el principio se había dado cuenta de que precisamente una de las cosas que unían a Erik y a Katrina, lo que les hacía comprender mejor el uno al otro, era su misión de venganza. Aunque considerando sus circunstancias personales, tampoco podía culparles.

-Yo voy a matar a Emma –Katrina se encogió de hombros, sonriendo tristemente- No soy la indicada para dar lecciones de moralidad.

Orya frunció el ceño.

-¿Emma no estaba en las instalaciones de la CIA? –preguntó. Katrina soltó un bufido.

-¿De verdad crees que no irán a por ella? La hija de Shaw fue a buscarla a Rusia, pero se fue… -frunció el ceño y su voz se apagó durante unos instantes. Alzó la mano, creando una pequeña llamarada de color sangre- Se fue al ver esto.

La mirada multicolor de Orya se centró en la mano de Katrina y se volvió vidriosa durante unos segundos. Charles la miró, preocupado, pero respiró tranquilo cuando volvió a la normalidad.

-Shaw quería eso. Es pura energía y a la vez un escudo impenetrable, Katrina, si se descontrolara podrías arrasar una ciudad entera en cuestión de segundos –frunció el ceño- Por eso fue a por tu hermana, ella también debía tener ese poder… ¿Por qué no me lo has enseñado antes?

Orya le transmitió mentalmente a Charles el enorme poder que Katrina tenía en sus manos y el telépata se enderezó al instante, asombrado por lo que veían sus ojos. Kat no tenía ni idea de lo que podía hacer. Al notar el repentino interés de ambos en Katrina, Erik le pasó un brazo por los hombros de forma protectora.

-Bueno, no es como si lo hubiera sabido –la defendió. Katrina sonrió débilmente y le dio un besito en la mandíbula, pero su rostro aún seguía conciso. Orya se mordió el labio y Charles notó cómo le mandaba una disculpa mental a Katrina.

-Volviendo a nuestro tema… No creo que debáis matarlos –dijo Orya- Pensad en la imagen que daríamos a los humanos si se enterasen, pero al mismo tiempo… Sé lo que os han hecho. No os justifico, pero no os detendré. Esa no es mi historia, es la vuestra.

-Gracias –Katrina alargó la mano por encima del tablero de ajedrez y agarró la de Orya, sonriendo débilmente- Significa mucho para mí que lo entiendas.

-¿Charles? –insistió Erik. Le miró directamente a los ojos, como desafiándole a contradecirle.

Charles respiró hondo, pero no dijo nada. Él estaba convencido hasta lo más profundo de su ser que la venganza no traía nada bueno, que la violencia no solucionaba las cosas, pero… ¿Cómo criticar sus acciones cuando sabía perfectamente cuánto habían sufrido ambos a manos de Shaw y a Emma?

-Siempre has sabido porqué estaba aquí, Charles. Pero todo ha cambiado, lo que empezó como una misión secreta. Mañana la Humanidad sabrá que existen mutantes.

-Será como si se abriera la caja de Pandora –intervino Katrina con un tono increíblemente lúgubre y sus hermosos ojos grises brillando levemente debido al fuego de la chimenea- Nosotros seremos los culpables de todos sus problemas. Tendrán miedo, no harán distinciones entre Shaw y nosotros. Nos temerán y el temor siempre se transforma en odio.

-No si impedimos la guerra –Charles intentó desesperadamente encontrar una salida a aquella conversación- No si conseguimos parar a Shaw, si arriesgamos la vida por ellos.

-¿Harían ellos lo mismo? –preguntó Erik, escéptico.

-¡Nosotros podemos ser mejores que ellos! –exclamó Orya. Paseó su mirada por todos los presentes- La convivencia es posible, ha sido posible a lo largo de mucho tiempo y lo seguirá siendo cuando…

-¿Convivencia, dices? –Katrina alzó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada francamente aterradora. Charle pudo ver algo rojo brillando en lo más profundo de sus ojos grises- Permíteme recordarte que esa convivencia se tradujo en niños aterrados y maltratados por los que les rodeaban, por sus propias familias. Los humanos temen lo que no comprenden, ha sido así desde la Prehistoria. ¿O en qué te crees que se basaban los sacrificios rituales? O simplemente cualquier gran genocidio. ¿La Inquisición, los Juicios de Salem, las cazas de monstruos que se han dado en todas partes? ¿El maldito Holocausto? -Erik se tensó ligeramente al oír aquello, y Charles pudo por fin ver qué temía realmente.

A pesar de toda su aparente fortaleza, de la dureza con la que aparentaba enfrentar el mundo, Erik estaba aterrado. Aterrado de haber salido con vida de un Holocausto para meterse de cabeza en otro, otro en el que además estuviera Katrina. Aterrado de salir un día a la calle y ver a todos los suyos marcados y aprisionados. Para él, la historia se estaba repitiendo y de forma estúpida, nadie hacía nada para impedirlo. Pero él estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para evitarlo.

- ¿Tengo que seguir apelando a la Historia? –Katrina seguía con su diatriba frenética- ¡Porque históricamente, eso es lo que han hecho!

-Ya somos mejores –intervino Erik, de forma más calmada de lo que estaba- Somos la siguiente etapa de la Evolución, lo dijiste tú, Charles…

-¡No! –exclamó el telépata, asqueado. ¿Cómo podía usar su propia tesis contra él?

-¿De verdad eres tan ingenuo que crees que no van a luchar contra su propia extinción? ¿O es arrogancia?

-¿Cómo dices? –saltó Orya, fulminándole con la mirada.

-Mañana se volverán contra nosotros, pero tú no lo ves porque crees que son todos como Moira –explicó Erik.

-Y tú que todos son como Shaw –dijo Charles, desafiándole con la mirada a contestar a eso.

-Hay un término medio –intervino Katrina, mirándoles uno por uno y tratando de relajar la tensión- Charles, no puedes negar que la gran mayoría va a temernos y odiarnos… A pesar de que unos pocos nos comprendan. Pero jamás serán suficientes y lo sabes.

Charles suspiró.

-Escuchadme atentamente, amigos míos. Matar a Shaw y a Emma no os traerá la paz.

Katrina soltó un bufido y se recostó contra el pecho de Erik.

-Ya lo sé. Pero no voy a dejar que la asesina de mi hermana se case y tenga una familia mientras que Joelle no pudo hacerlo. Es simple y llana venganza, no tengo otro motivo. Pura vendetta.

-Amigo mío –Erik sonrió tristemente- La paz nunca fue una opción.

Después de unos segundos de silencio inquietante y viendo que aquello no iba a acabar ni pronto ni bien, Charles suspiró y se dio por vencido.

-Lamento que lo veas así, amigo, pero el tiempo se encargará de demostrarte lo contrario.

-Lo espero con los brazos abiertos –bromeó Erik. Katrina asintió distraídamente y se le escapó un bostezo bastante audible.

-¿Qué hora es? Quería pasar a ver a Hank –comentó, mirando a su alrededor en busca de un reloj. Erik miró su reloj de pulsera y asintió.

-Tienes razón, es tarde. Deberíamos ir a dormir.

Y así, en dos segundos, el implacable cazador de nazis se transformó en un hombre que adoraba a su chica con todo su corazón, que la idolatraba como a una diosa y besaba el suelo que pisaba. Charles sonrió ligeramente al ver cómo Katrina bostezaba de nuevo, como un gatito, y Erik la besaba distraídamente en la frente mientras ambos se ponían en pie.

-¿Os venís? –preguntó Erik, señalando hacia la puerta. Orya negó con la cabeza y sonrió traviesamente.

-No, creo que vamos a quedarnos un ratito más, ¿verdad? –miró a Charles, que sólo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza. Katrina se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que sea. Buenas noches, chicos.

Salieron por la puerta cogidos de la mano y hablando en susurros. Orya frunció levemente el ceño y los observó con un brillo inquietante en su mirada multicolor.

-Realmente creen lo que han dicho –observó. Charles se encogió de hombros.

-Es su historia, amor, no la nuestra. Antes o después se darán cuenta de lo equivocados que están.

-Eso espero.

Incapaz de ver esa expresión atribulada en el rostro de Orya, Charles le estampó un beso en la mejilla antes de ponerse en pie.

-¿Champán?

* * *

><p>El humor de Erik no mejoró cuando entraron en el laboratorio y vieron a Hank trabajando afanosamente en su antídoto. Katrina sabía más o menos de qué iba el asunto, Hank quería ocultar la parte visible de su mutación, al igual que Raven. Sin embargo, la joven rubia se debatía constantemente entre lo que debería hacer para "encajar" en la sociedad y lo que realmente quería, que todos la aceptaran tal como era. Para Katrina, el problema radicaba en su mayor parte en que ella misma no se aceptaba.<p>

-Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso, ¿verdad? –comentó Erik muy tranquilamente, apoyándose contra la pared. Hank le miró de reojo y se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Para vosotros es muy fácil, nadie puede descubriros por vuestra apariencia –les recordó. Katrina alzó una ceja.

-Uno, te recuerdo que tengo un tatuaje en mi brazo que se mueve cuando le apetece y que cambia de color. Y dos y más importante, Hank, no deberías ocultarte. No digo que vayas por la calle en chanclas, pero… No cambies lo que eres, no por ellos –le pidió. Hank meneó la cabeza, no muy convencido.

-Eso podría aplicarse a ti también –dijo, trasteando con unos viales llenos de un líquido amarillento que a Katrina le puso los pelos de punta- Tú no quieres matar a nadie pero, sin embargo, Emma estará muerta mañana.

No parecía dudar de que Katrina acabaría con ella. Chico listo.

-No es lo mismo –trató de razonar Katrina- Ella me destrozó la vida y me quedé sola, pero tú nos tienes a nosotros. ¿Crees que te abandonaríamos?

-Kat, todo lo que quiero es poder llevar a Raven a la playa sin que la gente salga corriendo al ver mis pies o sin que ella se sienta mal por ser diferente –gimió el joven- No es pedir demasiado a la vida, creo.

-Cambiando tu aspecto externo no solucionarás nada –intervino Erik, de forma un tanto despiadada- Si la gente se enterase, su reacción sería exactamente igual que si tu mutación fuera visible. ¿Cuál es la solución entonces, según tú? ¿Eliminar nuestros poderes?

-¡No! –exclamó Hank, indignado- Yo jamás haría eso…

-Pero pretendes ocultarlos –le recordó Katrina suavemente. Sin embargo, Hank no dio su brazo a torcer.

-Seguiremos siendo los mismos –insistió- ¿Cuántas veces al día me veis los pies? Ninguna. Además, apuesto a que jamás habéis visto a Raven con su aspecto real.

-Sí, y es hermosa –contraatacó Katrina- Jamás tendrá la piel clara ni ojos normales, pero ese azul es precioso y mucha gente mataría por esos ojos suyos. No es monstruosa, sólo diferente. Y si tú le dijeras eso –le señaló con el dedo y Hank se estremeció ligeramente- Se lo pensaría mucho antes de cambiarse a sí misma.

-Tenéis que aprender a vivir con ello. No seréis ni los primeros ni los últimos en tener una mutación física, no tenéis porqué avergonzaros de ello –Erik abandonó la pared y se sentó junto a Hank, palmeándole ligeramente el hombro. Este frunció el ceño.

-Es… Difícil.

-Nadie dijo que fuera fácil, cielo –Katrina sonrió tristemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Sólo… Piénsalo bien antes de hacer algo que no tenga remedio, ¿quieres?

Hank asintió en silencio y siguió a lo suyo, aparentemente sin hacerles mucho caso. Erik se encogió de hombros.

-Dejemos trabajar al científico loco –susurró, desilusionado. Era evidente que su propósito había sido disuadir a Hank de lo que se proponía, pero el chico era más terco que una mula. Katrina ni se inmutó cuando agarró su mano y la arrastró suavemente hacia la puerta.

-Lehnsherr -Erik y Katrina miraron hacia atrás y Hank sonrió ligeramente- Cuida de ella.

Katrina notó un leve rumor por sus mejillas, pero Erik sonrió.

-Hasta el último día de mi vida.

Salieron al pasillo oscuro y Katrina no tuvo ni que mirarle para saber que su sonrisa había desaparecido completamente.

-Son unos ilusos –masculló Erik, tanteando a tientas en el pasillo oscuro para evitar chocar contra algún cuadro de alguna abuela de Charles- Si de verdad creen en los humanos, están muy equivocados…

Detrás de él, Katrina asintió silenciosamente y apoyó los labios suavemente contra su jersey, aspirando el aroma que había aprendido a reconocer como perteneciente a Erik. Orya y Charles tenían buen corazón, pero estaban equivocados. Y antes o después, la realidad les pegaría un puñetazo en la cara. En realidad, ni siquiera sería su trabajo hacerles ver lo que pasaría. Y en cuanto a Hank… Eso era cosa suya. Sólo él podía aceptarse a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, y por una vez, la venganza no era lo que ocupó su mente. Más bien estaba pensando en que esa podía ser la última noche que pasara junto a la persona que amaba, antes de que su vendetta particular la condujera a la muerte.

Ella nunca había tenido suerte con los hombres, para empezar. En su pueblo, los chicos se debatían entre el asco que les daba por su condición de "monstruo" y la lujuria que apareció cuando cumplió los quince años, cuando aparecieron sus pechos, sus caderas y su trasero, cuando sus piernas parecieron hacerse más largas y su rostro más interesante. Sin embargo, las peores situaciones se dieron en el periodo de tiempo entre su huida de casa y su entrada en la CIA. No respiraba tranquila ni un momento, se sentía constantemente acosada por aquellas miradas libidinosas que surgían detrás de una puerta, un coche, una ventana, un mostrador. Claro, una chica de dieciséis años, completamente solo en el mundo y sin un amigo, hermano o novio que respondiera por ella… Muchos intentaron tomarse demasiadas libertades y esas situaciones solían resolverse con un par de heridos y una huída precipitada, lo cual había llevado a un atraso bastante considerable. Era ligeramente vergonzoso, no había sabido dónde meterse cuando Scarlett les contó su historia con el tal Jimmy, sobre todo los momentos más picantes…

Para decirlo claramente, a los diecinueve años seguía siendo virgen. No por falta de oportunidades, sino por la persona adecuada (tan empalagosamente romántico como sonaba). Quería estar por primera vez con alguien que la quisiera de verdad, con alguien que no la considerara un juguete o que huyera al día después. Y tenía la fuerte sensación que ese alguien era Erik, que en esos momentos seguía despotricando alegremente contra la ilusión casi infantil de Charles.

Erik, que podía estar muerto al día siguiente. La mera idea hizo que le temblaran las piernas.

-Erik –susurró.

-… pero él sigue empeñado en que…

-Erik.

-… y no se da cuenta de que…

-¡Erik!

-Eh… ¿Sí?

Se dio la vuelta y la buscó a tientas en la oscuridad, y Katrina se relajó al notar sus brazos alrededor suya. Sin embargo, Erik debió notar su temblor.

-Kat, ¿qué ocurre?

-Te… Te das cuenta de que mañana podemos estar muertos, ¿verdad? –susurró. No pudo ver el rostro de Erik en la oscuridad, pero no le hizo falta para poder imaginar su mueca.

-No dejaré que te toquen ni un pelo de la cabeza –gruñó, pero la joven chasqueó la lengua.

-No soy yo la que me preocupa, eres tú. Hank tiene la teoría de que soy un pequeño tanque blindado, pero… Irónico, Erik, pero eres más frágil que yo.

-¿De verdad crees que voy a basar tu protección en una de las teorías de Hank? ¿Tengo que recordarte aquel día, cuando te tiró por la ventana?

-¡No vengas con tonterías, te estoy hablando en serio!

-Yo también –Erik la arrastró hacia una ventana, la única zona iluminada del pasillo. Le rozó la mejilla con los dedos y le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, sonriendo levemente- No voy a dejar que te toquen nunca más. Mañana iremos a Cuba, acabaremos nuestra misión y nos iremos. Juntos. Nadie te hará daño jamás, Kat, menos ahora que estoy seguro.

Katrina frunció el ceño.

-¿Seguro de qué?

-De que te quiero. De que estoy enamorado de ti hasta la médula y de que no quiero pasar un solo día de mi vida sin tenerte junto a mí.

Erik soltó toda la ráfaga de palabras tan rápido que se unieron en una sola frase. Sin embargo, dicha frase atravesó a Katrina como una lluvia de balas. Estaba conmocionada y asustada a partes iguales, y no creía que ningún lenguaje de la Tierra pudiera expresar como se sentía en esos momentos, así que eligió la opción más fácil que tenía a su disposición. Se puso de puntillas, envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besó.

Fue distinto a las otras veces que se habían besado, y la diferencia radicaba en que ambos sabían perfectamente lo que podía pasar al día siguiente. Katrina no quería dejarle ir jamás, quería abrazarle y besarle hasta quedarse sin aire, sentirle tan cerca que jamás pudiera dudar que estuviera allí de verdad.

Se le escapó una exclamación ahogada cuando se encontró repentinamente aplastada entre Erik y la pared, su boca enredada en la de él y las piernas alrededor de su cintura, luchando por no separarse de él ni un solo segundo. Una de las manos de Erik serpenteó bajo su camiseta, mientras que con la otra mantenía su pierna firmemente envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo, sorprendentemente duro contra el de ella.

Katrina consiguió respirar cuando los labios de Erik abandonaron repentinamente su boca. Un inmenso escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo cuando notó los mordisquitos en el lóbulo de la oreja, en el cuello, en la clavícula. Buscó a tientas los botones de la camisa de Erik, pero sólo encontró el tejido suave del jersey, de modo que tiró de él hacia arriba.

Y entonces Erik se apartó de ella de forma casi dolorosa, como si le doliera no estar en contacto con sus labios. Apoyó la frente contra la suya mientras Katrina aprovechaba para recuperar el aliento, aunque la visión de esos ojos a pocos centímetros de los suyos no estaba ayudando.

-Kat –jadeó Erik- ¿Estás segura de que…?

-Más que en toda mi vida –le cortó Katrina, besándole de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm... Capítulo un poco corto, lo sé, unas semanas complicadas que incluyen intercambio con Alemania...<strong>

**Aunque Kat tiene su primera vez con Erik :3 :) **

**Próximo capítulo: Cuba+Charles sin piernas :( Siiii, triste... Aunque tengo planeado algo para Charles, pero va a pasarse sin poder andar (sin andar y con poderes, quiero decir) por lo menos hasta 1973. Y después... ¿Quién sabe?**

**mew: sí, lo de los capítulos... Empecé escribiendo la historia con siete capítulos de reserva; ya sabiendo más o menos que tendría unos quince, actualizaba y escribía uno, así sucesivamente... Hasta que me di cuenta de que la historia iba mal encaminada desde un principio, así que hice borrón y cuenta nueva y ahora voy escribiendo los capítulos sobre la marcha. Mal hecho, lo se, pero quiero acabar esta para poder seguir con las demás. Si te sirve de consuelo, ya tengo cuatro de Días del Futuro Pasado y otros cuatro de los Vengadores. Ah, y creo que me pasé con lo de "tres o cuatro + epílogo". Será este, el de Cuba y el epílogo, que será más bien cortito (en mi mundo, los prólogos y los epílogos son cortos)**

**Así que... Disfrrrrutad!**


	17. Cap 16

**Hola... *ni me molesto en agacharme para esquivar los tomatazos*Sí gente, sigo viva. Se que dije que actualizaría pronto, pero... fueron primero las fiestas con la familia, que tuvimos que ir al norte de España. Y pensé "Bueno, para una semana, no hace falta que me lleve el ordenador". Y luego nada más volver, nos dieron la noticia de que mi abuelo había muerto ;( ;( Tuvimos que volver a viajar y para cuando volví a casa sólo tenía ganas de hacerme una bolita y esconderme debajo de la manta :( Y después vino la escuela, exámenes a patadas y estas semanas he tenido de todo menos tiempo e inspiración. ¡Lo siento!**

**De todas formas, mil gracias a lordsoul (lo siento preciosa!) milly y todos aquellos que a pesar de mi tardanza han seguido pidiendo más capítulos. ¡Os quiero!**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a ti, abuelo. Te echaremos de menos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ninguno. 16<strong>

**1962**

**Mansión Xavier. Salem Center, Westchester, Nueva York.**

Erik despertó en su cama, deslumbrado por un rayo de sol que, cómo no, tenía que darle en pleno rostro. Durante unos segundos permaneció inmóvil bajo la luz, adormilado, disfrutando de la sensación de los rayos del sol sobre su piel. Algo cálido, pequeño y suave se removió entre sus brazos, entonces bajó la vista y sonrió.

Katrina dormía tranquilamente, acurrucada contra él y con el cabello revuelto después de… La noche anterior. Erik acarició lentamente su mejilla, su cuello, la delicada curva de su clavícula, admirando la suavidad de su piel y el contraste de su cabello negro, sus labios rojos y su tatuaje negro y rojo contra las sábanas blancas.

Se preguntó qué demonios había hecho (o qué no había llegado a hacer) para merecer a aquella mujer maravillosa. Le parecía imposible que alguien como él, un asesino, un terrorista en ciernes, alguien tan destrozado, hubiera sido capaz de encontrar a alguien como a Katrina, y, más aún, _que ella le hubiera elegido._ Antes de conocer a Katrina, no hubiera estado seguro de si había un corazón latiendo en su pecho.

Ahora sabía que lo tenía, y que le pertenecía por completo a la mujer diminuta que dormía junto a él. Lo que en otra época le hubiera provocado inseguridad por depender tanto de una persona, esa mañana sólo le traía felicidad.

Salió del abrumador pero alegre rumbo que iban tomando sus pensamientos cuando Katrina se revolvió junto a él y abrió los ojos lentamente. Erik observó ensimismado cómo sus hermosos ojos grises parpadeaban, deslumbrados por el sol, antes de enfocar las pupilas y dirigirse directamente a él. Bostezó suavemente y sonrió.

-Te quiero –dijo.

* * *

><p>Permanecieron en la cama, jugueteando durante las horas que pasaron hasta que empezaron a escuchar los ruidos de los demás, trasteando por la casa. Ese tiempo lo emplearon en algo que deberían haber hecho hacía algún tiempo; conocerse de verdad.<p>

A Katrina le parecía increíble que no supiera ni dónde había nacido Erik, ni cómo fue a parar a América, ni nada de nada. Finalmente, las palabras que susurraba Erik mientras le acariciaba distraídamente la cadera fueron componiendo en su mente una historia, la historia de un niño polaco que cuando era muy joven vio su mundo reducido a cenizas por los ideales fanáticos de los nazis, que a la tierna edad de doce años perdió a su madre Edie, su padre Jakob y su hermana Lorna en los campos de concentración. Alguien que desde muy joven fue marcado con el número 214782 y vio el máximo exponente de la crueldad, tanto por parte de los humanos como de los mutantes.

Aunque claro, Erik no abrió su corazón sin más. Así, mientras él mordisqueaba distraídamente el nuevo piercing en el ombligo de Katrina, la joven fue relatando monótonamente su corta vida. Su primer recuerdo, apenas con un año de vida, de un hombre alto y rubio que la cogía en brazos delicadamente, como con miedo. Mucho más tarde averiguó que ese mismo hombre fue su tío Steve Rogers, el famoso Capitán América. La muerte de su madre y el descubrimiento de sus poderes, la traumática agresión y desaparición de Joelle, los años en el instituto y su huída/expulsión de casa de su padre. Cómo pateando el mundo y con grandes dosis de casualidad y maquillaje había acabado trabajando con Moira.

Apenas había acabado de hablar cuando resonaron los toques en la puerta.

-¿Estáis visibles? –preguntó Scarlett. Katrina ahogó una risita con la mano mientras que Erik se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quiénes, yo y la almohada? –preguntó.

-No, tú y Katrina. ¿Es que crees que me chupo el dedo? –parecía casi ofendida- Puedo olerte, Kat. Además, Orya fue a despertarte y encontró la cama vacía y sin tocar. Luego Charles dijo que os habíais ido juntos y… Bueno, bajad antes de que Sean empiece a ponerles nombres a vuestros hijos.

Escuchando los pasos ligeros de Scarlett por el pasillo, Katrina dejó escapar una sonora carcajada ante lo ridículo de la situación, carcajada que fue cortada repentinamente por la boca de Erik repentinamente ansiosa contra la suya. Se deslizó entre sus piernas desnudas mientras la joven se dejaba hacer sin pensar, recibiendo abiertamente aquellos labios que la dejaban sin aire y con los pensamientos muy confundidos. La boca de Erik pasó rápidamente a su mandíbula, a su cuello y a su pecho, recorriendo el camino de la noche anterior. Iba a deslizarse hacia la piel suave de su estómago cuando…

-¡IMAGEN MENTAL NO DESEADA! –chilló Orya desde la cocina, entre las sonoras carcajadas de los demás. Erik soltó un gemido y dejó caer suavemente la cabeza sobre el estómago de Katrina, que soltó una risita al escuchar las sonoras carcajadas de Scarlett alejándose por el pasillo.

-Venga, ya habrá tiempo para esto más tarde –suspiró la joven. Se inclinó para darle un beso rápido a Erik y se levantó en busca de su ropa.

Bajaron a la cocina después de arrancar a tirones la sábana y lanzarla sin muchos miramientos al cesto de la ropa sucia. Decir que estaba Katrina nerviosa era quedarse muy corto. Tenía ganas de echar a correr y no parar jamás, de agarrar a todos sus amigos y ponerlos a salvo en un sitio donde nunca pudieran hacerles daño. De coger la mano de Erik y desaparecer para siempre.

Pero no. A ellos les tocaba impedir una Tercera Guerra Mundial.

En la cocina encontraron un desayuno de todo menos alegre. Estaban todos serios y taciturnos, removiendo infinitamente sus respectivas tazas y sin cruzar palabra. El único que parecía algo animado era Sean, que les recibió dando palmas y diciendo algo de pareja del año. Katrina alzó una ceja, pero dejó que Alex le atizara una colleja.

-Gracias –suspiró, sentándose junto a Erik en un asiento vacío. Alex se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando quieras.

Katrina se sorprendió al ver a Raven vestida, pero exhibiendo sin ningún reparo su piel azul y sus ojos amarillos. La miró, sonriendo levemente, y Katrina dejó escapar una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué día es? –preguntó alguien.

-28, miércoles.

La sonrisa de Katrina flaqueó un poco. Era el 28 de Octubre. Su cumpleaños había pasado ocho días atrás, pero no le había dicho ni una palabra a nadie. Prefería celebrarlo con la certeza de que todos estarían vivos.

-Quiero decir una cosa –saltó Alex, mirándoles a todos- Si hoy no vuelvo con… Con vida… Me gustaría pediros que buscarais a mi familia.

-Alex –protestó Scarlett, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole con una mezcla de incredulidad y pena- Todos vamos a volver con nuestras cuatro extremidades.

-Por favor –insistió el joven, mirando a Charles con desesperación en la mirada- Por mi culpa perdieron a mi padre, la casa y todo… Tengo un hermano pequeño, Scott… Aún era un bebé cuando me fui. Me gustaría que intentaseis echarles una mano si yo… Si yo falto.

Charles sonrió tristemente, pero asintió, apoyando la mano en su hombro.

-Si se da el caso, te prometo que haremos todo lo posible por ayudarles.

-Bien –Scarlett dio una palmada, rompiendo repentinamente el silencio que apareció tras la última frase de Charles- ¿Más deseos?

-Eh… ¿Compradle flores a Maeve? –probó Sean, provocando las risas de los demás.

Orya meneó la cabeza suavemente, sonriendo y quitándole la taza de té a Charles de la mano justo antes de que pudiera beber. A Katrina le entró la risa floja al ver la cara que se le quedó al pobre Charles, mirando su mano repentinamente vacía.

-Un poco cliché, ¿no te parece? Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Hank?

La cara de Raven se compuso en una mueca agridulce, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Ni Idea.

Después de recoger la comida (nadie había tenido ánimos para comer, ni siquiera Scarlett con su apetito casi inhumano) se dirigieron al laboratorio, donde encontraron una nota pinchada en la puerta con una chincheta.

_He ido a la base aérea, traed la caja con la X._

_Hank_

Charles arrancó rápidamente la nota y abrió la puerta…

Únicamente para que todos se quedasen boquiabiertos al ver el estado del laboratorio. Katrina frunció el ceño.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?

Aquello no era el desorden característico de Hank, aquel parecía el desorden "Aquí ha estado un tiranosaurio haciendo una fiesta". Charles se internó en aquel desastre de forma reticente, probablemente lamentando el día en que le dio las llaves a Hank. El resto le siguieron hacia una caja marcada con una X, y se quedaron mirando su contenido con cara rara.

-Bueno… -Orya alzó una ceja.

-Hank ha estado ocupado –añadió Erik. Sean sonrió.

-Vais a estar sexys, chicas... ¡Ay! ¡Erik! -protestó, frotándose la nuca.

-¿Y tenemos que llevar eso? –preguntó Alex, casi suplicando. Charles se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, como nosotros no hemos mutando para aguantar una fuerza G extrema ni para resistir las balas –Katrina carraspeó y Charles sonrió ligeramente- Bueno, salvo Kat. Os sugiero que os los pongáis.

Después de sus buenos quince minutos dando saltos ridículos en el cuarto de baño para meterse en los trajes, salieron en coche hacia la base aérea cercana. Un par de oficiales del ejército les dejaron pasar, mirándoles raro, aunque Katrina lo entendía. ¿En qué demonios había pensado Hank? ¿Trajes amarillos y azules con correas?

Uno de los militares incluso la saludó como Teniente, formando ante ella, y Katrina le recordó brevemente de la misión en Moscú. Devolvió el saludo militar y siguió al resto hacia el interior del hangar, satisfecha consigo misma y meneando ligeramente el rifle de asalto antes de colgárselo a la espalda.

Se fueron poniendo en fila de forma inconsciente, esperando. Pasaron cinco, diez, quince minutos. Scarlett acabó sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y bufando suavemente, mientras que Orya se apoyaba sin ningún reparo sobre Charles.

-¿Dónde está Hank? –Raven expresó la pregunta que todos tenían en mente. Antes de que Sean pudiera obsequiarles con una de sus respuestas, una voz le interrumpió.

-Estoy aquí.

Katrina se quedó boquiabierta por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no muy segura de qué decir ante el nuevo aspecto de Hank. Donde antes había piel rosada, ahora había un espeso pelaje azul cobalto. Sus ojos se habían vuelto amarillentos, sus dientes parecían los de un animal, y había… ¿garras? Sí, garras. Su hermano tenía garras.

-¿Hank? –preguntó Charles. Tal vez no muy suavemente.

-El suero no atacaba a las células, las aumentaba… -murmuró Hank- No funcionó.

-Claro que sí, Hank –intervino Raven. Hank alzó la cabeza al oír su voz- ¿No lo ves? Esto es lo que tú deberías ser. Este eres tú. No te ocultes más.

Alzó su mano hacia la mejilla peluda de Hank y ambos sonrieron ligeramente. Katrina esbozó una amplia sonrisa, viéndoles más unidos incluso que antes…

Y Erik tuvo que interrumpirles. Exactamente igual que en la base de la CIA. ¿Pero es que no aprendía?

-Estás estupendo, hombre –Erik intentó animarle, dándole unos golpecitos en el brazo. Hank se lo tomó de la peor manera posible; una mueca de ira le desfiguró el rostro y gruñó. Alargó un brazo y agarró al mutante por el cuello, levantándole del suelo.

-No te burles de mí –amenazó.

-¡Erik! –exclamó Katrina.

Erik abrió la boca intentando respirar y arañó inútilmente la mano peluda de Hank, pataleando en el aire. Katrina agarró esa misma mano e intentó soltarlo sin lograrlo.

-Hank –intervino Charles. Erik empezó a boquear y a ponerse morado- Déjalo ya, por favor. ¡Hank!

Hank abrió de golpe la mano, haciendo que Erik cayera de rodillas al suelo. Katrina le palmeó el hombro de forma tranquilizadora mientras él luchaba por recuperar la respiración.

-No me burlaba –consiguió jadear antes de toser. Llevó la mano derecha hacia la de Katrina, que reposaba en su hombro, y la apretó suavemente mientras la joven tiraba de él para incorporarle- Nunca lo haría.

-Hasta yo admito que estás impresionante –admitió Alex, interviniendo de forma muy oportuna- Ya tengo un nombre en clave para ti. Bestia.

Hank gruñó de nuevo. Katrina no estuvo muy segura de si era porque no le hacía ninguna gracia el apodo, o porque necesitaba liberar tensión.

-Bueno, ahora sólo falta Kat –Scarlett sonrió de oreja a oreja como un gato perturbador, enroscando su cola en la pierna de Katrina, demasiado arriba para su gusto- ¿Seguro que el apodo de Magneta no te va?

-Scarlett –Katrina dirigió el rifle hacia su cara, que no mostró ninguna sorpresa- A callar.

-¿AK-47? –preguntó Scarlett, frunciendo el ceño. Katrina se encogió de hombros.

-Soviético.

-¿Y sabrás pilotar esto? –Sean se dirigió a Hank de forma imprudentemente desafiante. Hank le miró como si acabara de decir que la Tierra tenía forma de dodecaedro.

-¡Claro que sé! –exclamó, indignado- Lo diseñé yo.

Apretó un pequeño mando a distancia y las compuertas centrales del avión se abrieron. Todos fueron subiendo, menos Katrina, que esperó junto a él. Hank suspiró, mirándose las manos azules.

-Bueno, Kat, esto no es algo que pueda ocultarse con zapatillas.

La joven sonrió ligeramente. Se dio cuenta de pequeños detalles, como que el pelaje de su rostro era más claro que el resto, y que sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Raven.

-Eso no importa –aseguró. Hank apartó la mirada, pero ella se desplazó hasta estar frente a él de nuevo- No importa, Hank. Sigues siendo tú.

Hank sonrió por primera vez desde que entró en el hangar y la abrazó. Katrina se vio repentinamente envuelta por un pelaje suave y calentito, como el de un oso de peluche.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres la hermana que nunca tuve? –murmuró Hank. Una pequeña lágrima de felicidad resbaló por la mejilla de Katrina.

-Tú eres el hermano que no dejaré que me arrebaten.

* * *

><p>Sobrevolaban Cuba, unos doscientos metros por encima del solitario y kamikaze carguero ruso que intentaba llegar a la costa, aparentemente ajeno a las dos filas de destructores estadounidenses que aguardaban para volarlo en mil pedazos apenas cruzase una línea inapreciable, pero bien visible en los mapas.<p>

Y en la cabeza de Orya.

Sin abrir los ojos, la joven mutante veía la pantalla de un radar sobrepuesta a la imagen del mundo real, y sabía perfectamente la distancia que debían recorrer los rusos si querían volar por los aires. Iban a doce nudos. Sólo tenían tres minutos. Todos los destructores americanos estaban apuntando hacia los rusos…

Y entonces Hank metió el avión justo en medio, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Hay liada una buena –comentó, ladeando el avión. Orya sintió otra oleada de vértigo y cerró los ojos con más fuerza, aunque notó la mano de Charles apretando la suya. Sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, le vio llevarse la mano a la sien. Vio a aquel hombre tirado en el suelo, a Azazel entrando en escena. Una patada después, ella y Charles eran expulsados bruscamente de la mente del pobre hombre.

-Los del Mar de Aral están muertos, Shaw ha estado ahí –dijo Charles. Orya se aventuró a abrir un ojo, para encontrarse con la mirada ligeramente perdida de Kat. ¿en qué estaría pensando?

-Sigue aquí, en alguna parte –insistió Erik.

-Se dirige hacia la línea de bloqueo –informó Orya. Escucharon una palabrota escocesa.

-Si ese barco cruza la línea, los nuestros lo destruirán. Y empezará la guerra.

-Salvo que… No sean los nuestros –Katrina salió de su ensimismamiento con una sonrisa traviesa y Charles alzó las cejas, comprendiendo por donde iba.

El avión se acercó más aún a los barcos mientras Orya escuchaba en su mente la cuenta atrás. 5, 4, 3, 2…

Y entonces un misil se cruzó en la trayectoria del avión en dirección al carguero ruso. Hank rugió e inclinó el cuadro de mandos todo lo que pudo, lo que se tradujo en una vuelta de campana brutal que les dejó a todos bocabajo. Charles se las ingenió para mantenerlas a ella y a Raven pegadas al asiento, gritando "¡AGARRAOS!", mientras que Katrina y Erik se sujetaron cada uno por su cuenta, agarrados de la mano. Sean se aferró a Scarlett gritando "¡AY MAMAAAAAAÁ!". Todo lo que podía oírse era el rugir del viento, los pitidos del cuadro de mando y los rugidos de Hank. Alguien profirió un chillido agudo y muy vergonzoso, y Orya cerró la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido ella. Menos mal que todos llevaban protecciones para los oídos.

-¡La próxima vez avise, Profesor! –protestó Hank.

-Lo siento, ¿estáis bien?

Sean gimió, no muy seguro de qué decir. Orya prefirió no abrir la boca, no fuera a ser que la cena saliera a vivir la vida. Cómo odiaba los aviones… Pero con un poco de suerte, los americanos creerían que los rusos eran los primeros interesados en no provocar una guerra.

-Gran idea, Charles –alabó Moira, cargada de sarcasmo.

-Muchas gracias, pero sigo sin encontrar a Shaw.

-¡Están ahí abajo, hay que encontrarles ya! –exclamó Erik. Katrina susurró "Sshh", apoyando la mano en su brazo, pero Orya pudo ver el brillo rojizo en su mirada. No se contendría mucho más antes de empezar a arder y destrozar todo a su paso. No es que le pareciera tan mala idea.

-¿Hay algo inusual en el radar o el escáner?

-No, nada.

-¿Orya?

-Imbéciles, mirad bajo el agua –gimió, llevándose la mano a la boca y tratando de impedir una arcada. Todos se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Tenemos sónar? –preguntó Katrina.

-Obviamente no –respondió Hank, de muy mal humor.

-Sí tenemos.

* * *

><p>Orya no hubiera esperado que Sean se presentase voluntario para saltar de un avión en movimiento, pero así salieron las cosas. Él, Charles, Erik y Kat se desataron los cinturones y fueron hacia la trampilla agarrándose a las barras metálicas del techo, como una especie de monos azules y amarillos extremadamente psicodélicos.<p>

-¡HANK! –gritó Charles- ¡NIVELA EL MALDITO AVIÓN!

Una vez que aquello fue transitable, Sean se situó sobre la trampilla. Orya escuchó a Sean gritarle a Erik.

-¡Eh! ¡Tú ni te me acerques!

Era evidente que aún se acordaba del satélite. Erik sonrió y alzó las manos, quedándose atrás, y Katrina soltó una risita.

-¡Hank, abre las compuertas de bombas!

El suelo se abrió ante Sean, que se puso un poco verde.

-¡Recuerda! –gritó Charles, tocando la garganta de Sean- ¡ESTO ES UN MÚSCULO, TÚ LO CONTROLAS! ¡TE MANTENDRÉ AQUÍ TODO EL TIEMPO! ¡NOS VEREMOS PRONTO! ¡TRES, DOS, UNO! ¡AHORA!

Sean soltó un gritito y se lanzó hacia el vacío. Le escucharon gritar durante unos segundos antes de que el sonido se interrumpiera. Moira alertó a la flota para que se quitaran los auriculares y en ese momento Katrina se puso blanca como un fantasma.

-Es ella –gimió, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Erik se acercó, preocupado, y Orya luchó por vencer el mareo y levantarse al ver cómo los iris de Katrina se volvían completamente rojos o grises a intervalos de pocos segundos. Parecía un semáforo estrambótico.

-¿Es Emma?

-Es ella, está en mi cabeza, puedo sentirla, ¡está en mi cabeza! ¡Sacadla de ahí, sacádmela! ¡SACADLA DE MI CABEZA!


	18. Cap 17

**Aquí está, el último capítulo :3 Mil gracias a todos vosotros por vuestro apoyo, por vuestra infinita paciencia y vuestros encantadores comentarios! Recordad que después de después de este último capítulo queda el epílogo y Erik, Kat, Charles y Orya volverán en 1973 con Días del Futuro Pasado! Sin más, os dejo. ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!**

***Milly y Lordsoul, muchísimas gracias por vuestras palabras de animo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ninguno. 17<strong>

**1962**

**Cuba.**

Los gritos y chillidos histéricos de Katrina habían cesado, aunque en esos momentos estaba sentada en uno de los asientos, abrazándose las piernas y con los ojos completamente rojos. Charles se acercó a ella rápidamente llevándose la mano a la sien, y Orya pudo al fin respirar tranquila cuando las visiones de Joelle desaparecieron de la mente de Katrina.

La joven rusa miró a Erik, que se inclinaba sobre Kat con preocupación. No parecía que se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Orya ni siquiera hubiera reaccionado, no después de ver la muerte y tortura de una hermana. Antes había dudado, pero ahora estaba completamente segura. Katrina debía matar a Emma, debía hacérselo pagar. No sería capaz de descansar de otro modo.

Kat –Erik se puso en cuclillas hasta que sus ojos quedaron al mismo nivel y apoyó una mano en su rodilla, hablando suavemente, como si se dirigiera a un animal asustado y especialmente peligroso- Kat, liebe, ¿qué has visto?

-Lo que voy a hacerle a Emma antes de matarla –susurró la joven tras unos segundos. A Orya no se le escapó el estremecimiento colectivo que tuvo lugar en el avión, aunque si hubieran sabido lo que Katrina tenía en mente, hubieran hecho otra cosa más en la línea de saltar del avión.

-¡Banshee ya ha localizado a Shaw! –intervino Charles.

Katrina reaccionó al escuchar a Charles. Si Shaw estaba allí, también lo estaría Emma. Eso era todo lo que le quedaba, todo lo que era en esos momentos. Lo que hizo que se levantara de nuevo fue el ansia pura de venganza, ansia de sangre. Haría que Emma jamás volviera a meterse en su cabeza, que jamás volviera a mostrarle la muerte de Joelle para convertirla en una espectadora impotente. Jamás se había sentido tan violadaza… Durante unos instantes se le ocurrió buscar a las hermanas de Emma y hacer con ellas lo mismo que habían hecho con Alice, pero casi al momento lo desechó. Ella no era como Emma. Ella no sería como Emma.

Se puso en pie con firmeza, apartándose el pelo de la cara. Se puso de puntillas para darle un ligero beso a Erik y ambos se giraron hacia Charles, que esperaba agarrado a una barra.

-¿Estáis preparados? –preguntó. Erik no mostró ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-Averigüémoslo.

El avión giró a la derecha mientras él y Katrina se acomodaron en el tren de aterrizaje del avión, en la rueda delantera. Forcejeando para hacerse hueco en el reducido espacio y soltando maldiciones entre dientes, lograron sujetarse justo a tiempo para que se desplegaran los trenes de aterrizaje.

El viento azotó inmediatamente el rostro de la joven, que lamentó no tener el pelo más largo para hacerse una trenza como Orya y Scarlett. Trató de mantenerse erguida, pero el viento no facilitaba precisamente su tarea. Erik logró mantenerse en pie, aunque Katrina desistió después de un par de resbalones que casi la hicieron caer en picado al mar y se quedó sentada sobre la gigantesca rueda.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que Erik había localizado el submarino, cerró los ojos y se concentró en apartar toda el agua posible para disminuir el esfuerzo de su compañero. Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó las turbinas chocando contra las olas y se quedó ligeramente boquiabierta, asombrada al ver cómo el submarino se iba elevando en el aire. No le hacía falta ser telépata o tener una visión sobrehumana para darse cuenta de la incredulidad y el temor de los ejércitos a su alrededor.

Ahora se conocía el secreto. Se acababa de abrir la caja de Pandora, acababan de hacer historia.

Lentamente, Hank fue dirigiendo el avión hacia la playa al tiempo que lo acercaba al submarino para facilitar la tarea de Erik. Katrina sonrió ampliamente y se abrazó a su piernas, apoyando su mejilla sobre ella como un gatito feliz.

Y entonces Riptide salió por la escotilla, se puso a girar como un loco y creó un tornado que fue directo hacia ellos.

-¡Katrina, vuelve al avión! –gritó Erik. En ese mismo instante el tornado se estampó contra ellos y Katrina hubiera salido volando por los aires si él no se las hubiera ingeniado para agarrarla del brazo. Bajo ellos, el submarino se estampó contra la playa y empezó a dar vueltas aplastando palmeras y cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en el camino.

-¡ERIK COGE MI MANO!

La joven no supo muy bien qué ocurrió, pero de pronto un motor la pasó rozando y se encontró repentinamente en el aire, sostenida únicamente por la mano de Erik, que colgaba únicamente de la mano de Charles. Este se las ingenió de alguna manera para volver a subirles al avión justo antes de que se estamparan contra la playa y empezaran a dar vueltas de campana. Uno de los asientos metálicos se deformó grotescamente y se envolvió alrededor de Katrina de forma protectora, impidiendo que rodase libremente por el avión. La joven pudo ver perfectamente la mueca de terror de Orya y a Erik sujetando a Charles contra el techo con ayuda de sus poderes antes de que todo se detuviera con un golpe brusco.

-¡Kat! ¡Kat! ¿Estás bien?

Los brazos de Erik la sacaron rápidamente de la maraña metálica en la que había estado enredada y sus manos recorrieron rápidamente su cuerpo en busca de cualquier herida o rasguño. Cuando no encontró nada, Erik suspiró con alivio y la abrazó con fuerza. Detrás de él, Orya vomitaba el desayuno y Charles le sujetaba el pelo.

-¿Estáis todos bien? –preguntó, ignorando la palabrota rusa que vino a continuación.

-¿Tú qué crees? –preguntó Hank (no muy feliz por el nuevo estado de su avión). Charles suspiró.

-He leído al teletransportador, Shaw y Violet están poniendo el reactor del submarino a la máxima potencia, quiere convertirlo en una bomba atómica.

-El contador está como loco, no tenemos tiempo –añadió Moira.

-Vale, ya se qué hacer. Orya, avisa a todos los hombres de la flota para que despejen la zona inmediatamente.

-Nosotros vamos a entrar –avisó Katrina. No iba a admitir negativas, aunque por suerte no las hubo.

-Bestia, Havok, acompañadles. Yo os guiaré cuando hayáis entrado, aunque una vez dentro tendréis que apagar lo que me está bloqueando. No es sólo Emma.

-Y luego esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde –gruñó Orya. Erik asintió.

-Entendido.

-¡Suerte!

Echaron a correr hacia el submarino caído. Riptide empezó a formar sus tornados, pero una mezcla de las llamaradas de Katrina y Alex le dejaron bastante mal parado. Azazel apareció de improviso entre ellos, forcejeó unos instantes con Alex y Hank y los tres desaparecieron súbitamente. Katrina no se permitió preocuparse por Hank, ya que en cuanto Erik reventó la pared del submarino (golpeando de nuevo al pobre Riptide) entraron a todo correr en el interior.

-_Erik, ve hacia el centro del submarino. Es ahí donde mi mente no logra penetrar, hemos de asumir que es ahí donde está Shaw. Kat, ve a la bodega._

-Ten cuidado –dijo la joven. Se estiró para besar rápidamente a Erik y salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras más cercanas. No sabía ruso y no entendía las señales de las paredes, pero le parecía lógico ir hacia abajo. Y efectivamente, después de derribar unas cuantas compuertas, Emma apareció frente a sus ojos.

-Leanne –dijo, sonriendo como un gato- Cuánto tiempo. ¿Me permites hacerte una pregunta? ¿Por qué defiendes a los que tanto daño te hicieron? –preguntó- Siento verdadera curiosidad.

-Pregunta equivocada. Debería haber sido algo más como "¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?"

Y sin mediar palabra, Katrina movió una mano. Las cajas metálicas de la bodega se abalanzaron sobre Emma, tirándola al suelo justo a tiempo para que el suelo vibrase y salieran de él varias prolongaciones metálicas que la mantuvieron sujeta.

Katrina no se permitió sentir nada, ni un ápice de compasión por lo que estaba haciendo. Caminó lentamente hacia la cabeza de Emma, sintiéndose al mando de la situación, segura de sí misma, poderosa. ¿Así se había sentido Emma cuando había sido Joelle la que estaba en el suelo? Prefería no saberlo. No quería saberlo, sólo quería acabar con aquello. Apoyó una mano sobre la frente de Emma y otra sobre su corazón, y se concentró. Cegó sus ojos para no ver cómo el hermoso cuerpo diamantino de Emma se curvaba y derretía por el calor que emanaban sus manos, escuchó sin oír los alaridos y chillidos desesperados de la asesina de su hermana cuando se dio cuenta de que no había escapatoria, de que finalmente el cazador había sido cazado.

Katrina observó el enorme pegote de diamante fundido que chisporroteaba ante ella, sin sentir nada en concreto. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Alegría, descanso, tranquilidad, la paz que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando? Sólo sentía un gran vacío en su estómago, y nada más. Joelle ya había sido vengada, pero seguía muerta. Katrina no se sentía distinta. Sólo el mismo dolor que desde la noche de la muerte de su hermana. Se había acabado.

Volvió sobre sus pasos sin ver realmente por dónde caminaba y volvió a la playa. Allí encontró a Scarlett, Sean, Alex, Hank y Raven observando algo con el miedo en sus rostros. Al fondo, Charles, Moira y Orya miraban en la misma dirección, aunque lo que había en el rostro de Charles era una ligera decepción que no le pasó desapercibida a Katrina. La joven siguió sus miradas, adivinando más o menos lo que iba a encontrar.

Erik, sosteniendo el cadáver de Shaw y con su casco en la cabeza.

-¡Hoy acaban nuestros enfrentamientos!

Dejó caer el cadáver sin muchos miramientos mientras todos, amigos y enemigos se acercaban renuentemente. Azazel miró el cuerpo inerte de su jefe sin saber muy bien qué hacer mientras Erik se hacía levitar a sí mismo hasta el suelo.

-¡Quitaos la venda de los ojos, hermanos y hermanas! –exclamó- ¡El verdadero enemigo está allí! ¡Siento sus cañones moviéndose sobre el agua, sus armas apuntándonos! ¡Americanos, soviéticos, humanos! Unidos en su miedo a lo desconocido.

No pudo expresar la palabra humanos con más asco. Katrina se acercó discretamente y se mantuvo a su lado, apoyándole. ¿Es que los demás no veían lo que se les venía encima? ¡Estaban apuntándoles con armas de destrucción masiva, por el amor de Dios!

Tanto ella como Orya siguieron a Erik y a Charles, evaluándose mutuamente con la mirada. Katrina no quería hacerle daño a su amiga, pero no iba a permitir que les detuviera. Erik estaba luchando por ellos y los muy inconscientes estaban intentando detenerle.

Charles dejó de sondear las mentes de los hombres en los barcos, y la expresión en su cara dejaba bien claro que Erik había tenido razón. Miró a Orya y a Moira con los labios apretados y asintió. Orya se tapó la boca con las manos, horrorizada, mientras que Moira salió corriendo en dirección al avión estrellado. Transcurrieron unos segundos de tensa calma, apenas tres pequeños suspiros antes de que el rostro de Charles perdiera todo color. Y entonces abrieron fuego.

Katrina observó impávida los misiles dirigiéndose directamente hacia ellos, preguntándose si podría pararlos. El especialista en controlar el metal era Erik, no ella. Aunque... ¿Podría controlar la tierra a tal nivel? Tampoco era como si tuviese otra opción. Extendió la mano frente a ella y el suelo empezó a temblar a medida que manipulaba la gravedad y hacía que varios misiles cayesen al agua, explotando en la profundidad del lecho marino y provocando olas bastante más grandes de lo normal. Apretó los dientes mientras intentaba derribar el máximo número de misiles, aunque para cuando se quedó sin fuerzas aún quedaba por lo menos la mitad de ellos. Entonces alguien la empujó y se encontró detrás de Erik… Observando los misiles congelados en el aire. Se detuvieron completamente, ni siquiera despedían humo.

Erik empezó a mover su mano y entonces los misiles empezaron a girar, apuntando lenta pero inexorablemente hacia los barcos.

-¡Tú lo dijiste, nosotros somos mejores! –exclamó Orya- ¡Es el momento de demostrarlo!

-¡Hay cientos de hombres en esos barcos, personas honradas, inocentes y buenas! Ellos sólo seguían órdenes –Charles dijo justo lo que no debería haber dicho si quería detener a Erik. Este le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-He estado a merced de hombres que sólo seguían órdenes –masculló, antes de mirar a Charles- Nunca más.

Y entonces lanzó los misiles. Ignorando los gritos de Charles, ignorando las miradas asustadas del resto de sus compañeros. Katrina sonrió levemente.

-¡NO!

Y Charles tenía que ir a estropearlo. Se lanzó corriendo hacia Erik y Katrina tuvo el tiempo justo para darse cuenta y ponerse en medio para desviarle. Charles chocó contra ella con un golpe que le quitó la respiración y ambos rodaron por el suelo, cada uno luchando por dominar al otro. Katrina alcanzó a atizarle un puñetazo antes de que Erik apareciese sobre ellos, agarrase a Charles por el cuello y lo apartase de Katrina a base de fuerza bruta. Acabaron ambos rodando por el suelo, forcejeándose y atizándose puñetazos.

-¡Charles, no quiero hacerte daño! –gritó Erik, dándole un codazo para quitárselo de encima- ¡No me obligues a hacértelo!

Katrina se dio cuenta de que los demás se acercaban con evidentes intenciones de meterse en la pelea. Alzó la mano y los lanzó por los aires, dejándoles caer suavemente a varios metros de distancia.

-¡Atrás!

Mientras tanto, Erik estaba encima de Charles con la mano extendida hacia los misiles, que reanudaron su trayecto mortal hacia los ejércitos. Charles consiguió alcanzar el casco de Erik y trató de arrancárselo.

-¡Charles, estate quieto!

-¡ERIK, para!

Erik le atizó un puñetazo que dejó a Charles viendo las estrellas, a Orya gritando improperios en ruso y al propio Erik bastante afectado. Katrina sabía que le dolía en el alma hacerle aquello a Charles, sabía que estaba sufriendo al pelear con un amigo por la defensa de aquellos que les matarían sin dudarlo. Varios misiles cayeron y explotaron, aunque el resto continuaron su recorrido hacia los barcos. Erik logró ponerse de nuevo en pie, dejando a Charles tendido en el suelo y luchando por levantarse.

Y entonces Moira empezó a disparar. Katrina apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la mirada antes de que una bala rebotase en la mano de Erik e impactase contra ella, derribándola con un dolor agudo y ardiente. Cayó hacia atrás, rebotando sobre la arena y luchando por respirar. Un dolor agudo aparecía en sus pulmones cada vez que intentaba inhalar, un pitido se había instalado en sus oídos y no distinguía las palabras en los gritos de Orya y Scarlett.

Aquella bala no fue la única. Apenas un segundo después, desde el suelo, Katrina escuchó un grito ahogado y vio a Charles cayendo junto a ella con la mano en la espalda. La joven se incorporó como pudo, apretando los dientes para aguantar el dolor e intentando frenéticamente taponar la herida de Charles. Casi al momento Erik estaba a su lado, apartándole las manos y usando sus poderes para sacar la bala de su espalda. El rostro de Charles se contorsionó de dolor mientras la bala atravesaba su carne, mientras a lo lejos todos los misiles caían al mar y explotaban.

Katrina se derrumbó sobre la arena, sin fuerzas, y ahogó un gemido cuando la bala salió disparada de su pecho y cuando Erik presionó un pedazo arrancado de su traje contra la herida. La besó rápidamente en la frente, sujetándola contra él fuertemente y manteniéndola erguida contra su pecho.

-Lo siento, _liebe_, lo siento mucho –susurró contra su piel. Katrina apenas consiguió asentir con la cabeza antes de que Erik centrase su atención en Charles, que parecía estar bastante peor- ¡HE DICHO QUE OS APARTÉIS! Tú… -murmuró, mirando fijamente a Moira- Tú has hecho esto.

Alzó la mano y las chapas de Moira se movieron hacia atrás, ahogándola. Katrina entró en pánico mientras observaba el rostro impávido de Erik, que parecía decidido a matar a aquella que había sido su amiga durante tanto tiempo.

-Erik, para, por favor… Estamos bien –gimió, mintiendo entre dientes.

-Ella no ha sido, Erik –susurró Charles desde las rodillas de Erik- Has sido tú.

Aquello dejó a Erik destrozado. Moira cayó hacia delante, libre por fin, mientras Erik miraba a Charles tan desconcertado como dolido.

-Nos estamos enfrentando. Eso es lo que quieren, ya te lo advertí Charles –dijo. Katrina no estaba segura de si trataba de convencer a Charles o a sí mismo- Yo te quiero a mi lado, somos hermanos, tú y yo. Debemos estar todos juntos, ¡protegiéndonos! Deseamos todos lo mismo.

-Amigo mío, lo siento… Pero no es así.

Erik miró a Katrina, luego a Charles y de nuevo a la joven, como preguntándole si aquello acababa de ocurrir, con la traición y el dolor en la mirada. Le hizo un gesto a Orya, que soltó un gritito y corrió hacia ellos murmurando en ruso. Erik se puso en pie dejando a Katrina en el suelo, mientras la joven luchaba por taponar la herida. Era un tiro limpio en el centro de su pecho. Parecía haber chocado con el esternón y no era muy profundo, pero… Dolía. Como una quemadura que se abría paso hacia sus entrañas y apenas la dejaba respirar y escuchar el pequeño discursito de Erik. Todo lo que tenía claro era que Charles se estaba desangrando en el suelo, y ella también, para el caso. No le parecía el momento de hacer discursos.

Alzó la vista al ver un matojo de pelo rojo sobre ella y se encontró a Raven, mirando a Charles con preocupación. Orya se mordió el labio nerviosamente, apretando la mano de Charles con más fuerza.

-Tú… Debes irte con él. Es lo que deseas.

-Me prometiste que nunca me leerías la mente –le recriminó Raven, acariciándole el cabello con cariño y tristeza.

-Me temo que te prometí demasiadas cosas, lo siento –Charles besó la mano enguantada de su hermana antes de que ella le besara en la frente. Raven sonrió con tristeza antes de dirigirse a Orya.

-Cuida de él –le pidió. Orya asintió rotundamente. Raven se puso en pie y cogió la mano que le tendía Erik mientras Azazel, Riptide y Angel se acercaban a ellos. Sintió la voz repentina de Orya en su cabeza.

-_No quiere que vayas con él_ –dijo. Katrina abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, y miró de forma recriminadora a Erik. Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza- _Tiene miedo de que esto vuelva a ocurrir, de que no sea capaz de protegerte. No va a permitir que te unas a ellos. _

_-Me da igual, no puede impedírmelo…_

_-Me temo que sí, amiga mía._

-¡Y Bestia! –exclamó Raven repentinamente. Hank alzó la mirada y la observó con el rencor en los ojos- No lo olvides nunca. Mutante, y a mucha honra.

Erik miró intensamente a Katrina, despidiéndose con la mirada. Katrina asintió tristemente mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas. _Te quiero_, dijo, formando las palabras con los labios. Erik murmuró algo que años más tarde, la joven descubriría que era _Ich liebe dich._ Te quiero.

Todos desaparecieron con un estallido rojo y el resto de sus compañeros se abalanzaron sobre ellos, gritando el nombre de Charles y el suyo. Alex cogió a Katrina en brazos mientras Hank y Orya intentaban incorporar a Charles.

-Tranquilo, _lyubov_, te llevaremos a un hospital. Te pondrás bien…

El grito de dolor de Charles no parecía hacer honor a aquella afirmación.

-Charles, no te muevas –ordenó Hank. Charles negó con la cabeza mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, que parecían increíblemente azules en medio de aquel sufrimiento.

-No lo haré. No… La verdad…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… No noto las piernas.

-… ¿Qué?

-No noto las piernas… No siento las piernas…

Lágrimas cayeron libremente por el rostro de Katrina, que escondió el rostro en el cuello de Alex. No era justo… ¡No era justo!


	19. Epílogo

**Psss. Tú! Sí, tú. Lee primero el capítulo 17! Y permaneced atentos (si queréis) al primer capítulo de X Men Días del Futuro Pasado!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 18. Epílogo.<strong>

**1962**

**Washington DC**

Apenas un mes había pasado desde Cuba. Desde que Charles había perdido sus piernas. Desde que Erik y Raven habían desaparecido, y desde que a Katrina se le había roto el corazón.

No había sido capaz de permanecer más de una semana en la Mansión, a pesar de que aún mantenía contacto telefónico. No. La cocina, el salón, las habitaciones, todo le recordaba a él. No podía soportarlo. Salió de allí con Scarlett a su lado y la ropa de Erik en la maleta. No había tenido más noticias de Scarlett desde que se embarcó en un vuelo comercial rumbo a Rusia en busca de su amante, así como no había tenido noticias de Erik. Parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

Y así, la joven pasaba sus días vacíos sentada en el parque, comiendo pipas y mirando al estanque. Frente a ella, una niña y un niño jugaban, algo apartados del grupo de niños del orfanato que solían acudir a ese parque con sus cuidadores.

Katrina los observó con cariño. Parecían hermanos. Debían tener apenas cinco años, y llevaban con ellos aquella inocencia que sólo podían tener los niños. La niña llevaba un vestidito púrpura y un abrigo marrón que le quedaba algo grande, con el pelo castaño recogido en dos trencitas a ambos lados de la cabeza. El niño llevaba un jersey de un azul clarito que estaba manchado con hojitas del parque después de que se revolcara por el suelo después de una zancadilla de su hermana. Se levantó como pudo, frotándose las manos, y miró a la niña con el ceño fruncido y el sol dándole en la cara.

-¡Wanda! ¡Eso no vale!

Katrina podría haber estado loca. Borracha. Drogada. Podría estar moribunda, pero estaba segura de poder reconocer el rostro de Erik en aquel niño. Más que de nada en toda su vida. Su misma nariz, su mismo cabello. La misma mandíbula fuerte, la misma constitución alta y esbelta. Tenía los ojos castaños, pero la niña los tenía de aquel azul grisáceo, como metálico, que Katrina había visto ya tantas veces en sueños.

-¡No haberme tirado de las coletas, Pietro!


	20. )

**Bien, esto se ha acabado! Estoy subiendo ya la secuela, llamada Days of the Future Past We are Family, buscadla en mi perfil!**

**Mil gracias a todos los que esperaron con paciencia mis actualizaciones y a todos los que comentaron; especialmente a lordsoul, roonie, milly, apailana, jazu10501, sommerset, AnaDaz, mialopes, magnetogirl, abrilmillet, BellaSwan98 y lovelygirl! Vuestros comentarios me han hecho muy feliz! :3**

**Un par de cositas:**

**1- He cambiado un par de cosas del prólogo; más que nada que ahora Katrina es de Waverly (Iowa). Alice ahora se llama Joelle (para hacerla coincidir un poco con los personajes de Marvel) tenía diecisiete años cuando murió y su poder es algo así como...**

_**-Puedo hacer... Cosas bonitas. Con las estrellas. Y con el cristal.**_

_**2-**_

**KATRINA, ORYA, ERIK AND CHARLES **

**WILL RETURN IN DAYS OF FUTURE PAST**


	21. Nota 2

**Hola, sigo viva!**

Se que hace siglos que no actualizo y siento que esto no sea otro capítulo, pero estoy súper liada con la escuela y las clases de alemán. Sin embargo, y no me cansaré de repetirlo, no pienso abandonar mis fics! Aunque me encuentre dentro de diez años actualizando y subiendo por fin el último capítulo. Mientras a alguien aún le guste y lo siga leyendo, yo me daré por satisfecha :)

**Ahora, vamos a lo que importa...**

Recientemente me han llegado un par de comentarios de Karen L dándome su opinión sobre tres de mis fics. Os hablo a todos y a ti también, cielo. **Primero**, aunque reconozco que en un principio me sentaron un poco mal (esta historia es muy importante para mí y Kat es como mi bebé), después de una segunda lectura me di cuenta de que hay cosas en las que tienes razón. Y después me fui a releer Caja de Pandora y fue como... "¿Qué demonios escribí yo aquí?". Creo que he encontrado el (los) fallo(s).

El principal creo que es que empecé a escribir esto cuando tenía, qué, ¿doce o trece años? No me acuerdo exactamente, pero de lo que sí me acuerdo era que creía saberlo todo, creía saber cómo actúan los adultos y por qué, y ahora me doy cuenta de que era (y probablemente sigo siendo, aunque he mejorado un poco) una niña que no entendía la mitad de lo que se le ponía por delante. Quería que Kat fuese como yo, que ella representase lo que me gustaría llegar a ser y lo que querría poder hacer. La exageré demasiado en algunas parte y en otras me quedé muy corta. Hay demasiadas cosas que no tienen sentido con ella y creo que se debe precisamente a eso, a que yo no tenía edad suficiente como para entender plenamente su situación como personaje, ni su pasado, ni la época y las circunstancias que le han tocado vivir históricamente hablando. Tampoco entendía que como adulta y como mutante Kat no podía hacerlo todo, no podía tenerlo todo y no podía ser completamente feliz ni hacerlo todo perfecto, por mucho que yo quisiera.

Otro error: esta historia es una edición de una edición de una edición de la historia original que tenía en mente. En ella ni siquiera aparecían personajes como Orya o Scarlett, que fueron añadidas posteriormente, y Raven era poco más que la rubia alegre y algo tonta (yo sí que fui tonta encasillando de ese modo a un personaje como Raven) que después daba un cambio radical y se unía a unos rebeldes para luchar por sus ideales. Poético, ¿no? Es simplemente un ejemplo de lo mal que lo puedo llegar a hacer. Otro problema que tengo es que doy demasiadas cosa por sentado y se me olvida explicar cosas sin darme cuenta de que mis lectores, EVIDENTEMENTE, no las saben. Por ejemplo, ¿alguien sabe que Orya es hippie? Seguramente no, y en mi cabeza lleva representada como hippie durante tres años. Para mí Orya es completamente hippie. ¿Alguna mención a los hippies, algo en su comportamiento o en sus palabras que lo dé a entrever tan siquiera? Cero. Por no hablar de hilos sueltos, personajes que desaparecen sin explicación, la muerte de Emma en el primer fic (que, sinceramente, con lo que suponía, la narré de forma muy floja)... Sinceramente a veces me avergüenzo de lo que me gusta escribir y de lo mal que lo puedo llegar a hacer en algunas partes.

Así que voy a hacer algo que me venía rondando por la cabeza desde hace un tiempo, y definitivamente los reviews de Karen L me han hecho darme cuenta de que es necesario. Voy a editar gran parte de Caja de Pandora y algunos capítulos de We Are Family. Siento que es necesario, que realmente puedo narrarlo mucho mejor y desarrollar más profundamente los personajes. Sinceramente, me sorprende que no me tiraseis piedras por ejemplo después de lo de Raven y Orya, teniendo en cuenta que en el primer fic estaban respectivamente con Hank y Charles y no interactuaban especialmente. Esa es una de las cosas que más me arrepiento, enterarme demasiado tarde de que Raven es bisexual. La verdad es que una vez que lo supe me indignó un poco que pudiese aparecer el culo de Hugh Jackman en la película (ojo, que no me quejo) pero que no viésemos a Raven coqueteando con ninguna chica para distraerla e infiltrarse en la conferencia de París o algo así.

[Vale, releída la última línea me doy cuenta de que no tiene mucho que ver el culo de Hugh Jackman con la sexualidad de Raven, y ya se que respecto a películas este es a veces un tema polémico teniendo en cuenta que Días del Futuro Pasado es PG-13 y quizás no sea apropiado en una película que puedan ver niños de trece años (?) (en mi opinión no hay problema?), pero lo voy a dejar así (vamos, que ya no se cómo seguir explicándome sin meterme en rollos así que mejor me callo)]

Total, que voy a editar. Y puede que cambie los nombres a "Cuba '62" y "Washington '73". ¿Qué os parecen?

Y **segundo**, Karen L, lo cierto es que durante una tarde no fuiste mi persona favorita, pero volví a leer tus comentarios, y volví a leer los fics, y encontré que tenías razón. Hay comentarios y comentarios, comentarios en los que alguien simplemente dice "No me gusta, está muy mal" y comentarios en los que se dan razones y motivos. El tuyo es de los segundos y creo sinceramente que me has ayudado, así que gracias, de verdad. Para mí escribir es importante y quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible, y esos comentarios tuyos me han ayudado. Quiero que Katrina se desarrolle como personaje y aunque en el segundo fic creo que mejora la cosa (aunque hay partes que no le hacen ninguna justicia) en el primero hay demasiados fallos. Soy perfeccionista por naturaleza y si alguien me señala mis fallos intento corregirlos, así que espero que a todos os guste la versión editada. En general va a ser igual, pero va a haber cosas narradas de otra manera, escenas nuevas, escenas que en su momento no incluí y escenas que definitivamente borro. Creo que tengo ya once capítulos editados y empezaré a subirlos cuando estén todos, no voy a cometer de nuevo el fallo de ir subiéndolos a cuenta gotas.

Así que... Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo. Besos y muchas gracias a todos los que siempre me apoyáis ;)


End file.
